Until the Smoke Clears
by jaotvdspn1994
Summary: Marni Sanders is finally living her dream. She is finally a firefighter. Her first call brings her to a burning school, leading her to save Jackson Teller's son Abel. How will this experience effect them? Set in season 6.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, after watching one of my other favorite tv shows Third Watch on dvd today, an idea started to grow :). I'm on the fence on whether it's going to be a one-shot or a full blown story. This is also going to be my first story I am writing in third person! I hope you all enjoy!**

This was it.

This was going to be Marni's first fire.

She closed her seafoam green eyes, loving the way the fire truck's siren blasted through her eardrums.

"You nervous, sweetheart?", Eddie nudged the beauty, popping his gum.

"Is it odd that I'm not?"

"You won't be sayin' that once you go inside."

Marni's father Martin, the captain at firehouse 55, turned around, shooting Eddie a glare.

"Stop trying to scare my daughter, Ed. My baby girl's got more balls than you."

The entire tuck filled with men broke out into a fit of laughs.

"El jefe's got a point, man. Our Marni's one tough bitch," Raymond flashed a smile at Marni, only to recieve the roll of her eyes.

Raymond has had a thing for Marni since high school. It wasn't because she was beautiful. Okay, part of it was because she was beautiful. But, she managed to effortlessly stand out from all other women he encountered in Charming. She was strong, independent, her own woman. That was the sexiest thing he has ever seen.

If only Marni had a thing for him.

"Oh, man."

She adjusted her oversized helmet. With the black hairtie around her wrist, she gathered her blonde hair into a ponytail, securing it with the hairtie itself.

As the truck pulled up in front of the burning school, Marni could already feel the smoke burning her eyes.

Everyone loaded out, preparing themselves to head into the school.

Martin was given the blueprints of the school. He walked over to the nearest fire rescue car, rolling it out flat.

"Alright, Billy, Marni, Ed, and Tommy, check the first two floors. Monty, Nathan, Simon, and Jesse.. you check the third and forth floor. Be quick, but obviously thorough."

"Yes sir, " the group replied in unison.

The eight firemen led into the school, moving their oxygen masks over their faces.

"You ready to get your cherry popped, Marni?", Billy hit her back.

"Ready as ever."

The smoke wasn't so bad on the first floor, but enough to make anyone inhaling the shit uncomfortable.

"Fire department. Anyone here, please call out. We are here to help you."

"Help! Help me, please!"

Marni took off into the direction of the small voice, not letting the other men with her know where she was going first.

"Marni! Marni! Fuck! ",Billy called out after her.

He began running after her.

God damn rookie.

She's going to get herself killed on her first day.

Billy turned the corner, seeing Marni's blonde hair bouncing behind her through the smoke.

"Holy shit."

He looked above him, and flames were devouring the ceiling, collapsing in front of Billy, preventing him from reaching Marni.

"Fire department. Call out!"

"Help! Help me, please!"

The voice was louder.

She realized it was coming from inside a burning classroom.

Marni opened the door, and saw a little boy with blonde hair sitting under a teacher's desk, hugging his knees tightly to his chest.

With the desks, she created a straight path to the little boy, walking across the tops of the desks to get to him.

She jumped off the final desk, bending down in front of the teacher's desk.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?"

"I went to the bathroom, and heard fire alarms. By the time I came back to my classroom, everyone was gone. I hid in here because there was no fire."

"You're a brave little man. What's your name?"

"Abel. What's yours?"

" I'm Marni. I don't know about you Abel, but I'm ready to get out of here. What do you say?"

He nodded.

"Okay buddy. Give me your hand."

He did what he was told, climbing out from underneath the desk.

Marni lifted him up into her arms, holding him tightly.

Abel hid his face into her neck, starting to cough roughly as she made her way across the desks again.

She knew she shouldn't do it. But, she had to.

She pulled off her oxygen mask, giving it to Abel.

"Breathe into this."

"What about you?"

"I'm fine. Just keep your head down, okay?"

He nodded as Marni reopened the classroom door.

"Marni! Marni!"

She heard her name being yelled from down the hallway, and over her radio.

"I'm okay! I have a kid."

"Marni, let's go. The rest of this ceiling is coming down any second. ", Billy looked at his surroundings, trying to see how he can reach both Marni and the young boy.

She started to run down the school's hall, Abel bouncing in her arms.

A loud noise came from what was left of the ceiling above them, making Abel look up at it, watching it move.

Abel clenched onto Marni's jacket, feeling his body get wracked with fear.

Marni passed off Abel to Billy.

"You good?"

"Yeah, I'm go.."

The ceiling gave into the fire's fury, collapsing over Marni. The motion alarm on her thick fireman's jacket began to go off.

"Marni!,"Abel cried, stretching his hands out for her.

Billy pushed the button on his radio, gazing at the pile in horror.

"We got a man down. I repeat, we got a man down. The ceiling came down on Marni on the first floor. I need help down here."

Billy brought out the young boy in his arms, bringing him to the closest ambulance.

Once Abel was on the gurney, Billy saw his own captain run into the building to save his daughter.

"Is Marni going to be okay?", Abel handed Marni's oxygen mask to Billy.

"She will be fine, little man. Just like you."

* * *

Firehouse 55 fidgeted in their seats in the waiting room, awaiting to hear about Marni's condition.

"Martin."

Everyone turned their heads, seeing Marni's mother Cathy in tears.

"Have you heard anything?"

"No, not yet. She's in surgery."

"I told you.. I told you, that this would happen. "

"Cat.."

She slapped him across the face, now gaining the attention of the closest nurses.

" She better be okay."

"I'm so glad you're okay, buddy," Jax kissed his son on the forehead as they sat in the hospital together.

"Daddy, we need to find out how Marni is."

"Who's Marni, buddy?"

"She saved me."

"She?"

Abel nodded.

Jax took his son's hand, heading to the nearest main desk outside the room.

"Where's Marni?," Abel stood on his tippy toes, looking at the nurse behind the desk.

"Marni? Does she have a last name?"

"Uh, she was one of the firefighters in the Mulberry Elementary School."

The nurse nodded, hoping she would find a match.

"Marni Sanders. She's in the ICU on the third floor."

"Thank you."

The nurses wheeled Marni out of surgery to a hospital room. In the middle of the travel, the monitor that was currently recording her heartbeat flatlined.

"She's crashing!"

The room filled with people who cared about Marni stood up, watching as they wheeled her into the nearest room.

"What's wrong, daddy? Is she okay?", Abel looked up at his father.

"I hope so, buddy. I hope so."


	2. Chapter 2

"I hope so, buddy. I hope so."

That was the truth. He really did hope the woman who saved his son today would pull through this.

Jax doesn't think he would have the heart to tell his son that Marni passed away.

His son has been through too much shit as is.

Jax strolled over to the only vacant chair left in the waiting room, taking a seat. He pulled Abel on his lap, watching his son play with the rings on his hands.

He felt the eyes of Marni' s friends and family on him, wondering what the hell a son was doing here.

He should've left his kutte at home.

Usually, he never gave a shit what people think of him.

But for some reason, he cared what these people thought of him.

A doctor that was currently caring for Marni made her way to the waiting room where everyone stood up, crowding the young woman.

"Is my daughter okay? Please tell me she's okay," Cathy pleaded with Martin's arm around her, rubbing her back.

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, Marni will be fine. She suffered a collapsed lung and the ceiling did a good number on her back. With rigorous physcial therapy and a couple weeks off duty, she will back on the truck in no time," the doctor smiled at the room filled with worried faces.

"Like hell she is," Cathy muttered, gaining a weary sigh from her husband.

"Can we see her," he asked.

" Of course. She will be out for a while due to the medication, but she should be awake by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, doctor," Cathy wiped her tears away, heading to her daughter's room, with Martin and the crew following suit.

Abel pulled on his father's hand, turning back when he realized he wasn't moving.

"Daddy, the lady said we can go see Marni. Come on."

"Uh, her family is in there now, Abel. We can come back tomorrow morning. The doctor said she will be up by then."

"Okay," he frowned as he and Jax moved further away from the room.

As Marni opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was the sun blaring through the blinds of the hospital window. She shut her eyes and opened them again to help them adjust.

She raised a hand to her head, moving it in small circles.

"Marn.. Marni?"

Her eyes shifted over to her father, who adjusted his glasses and put down the newspaper on the mobile table by her bed.

"Hey, dad."

"How are you feelin', kiddo?"

"I feel like a ceiling fell on me. Oh wait...", she replied with a smile.

"It's good to see your sense of humor is still in tact," his tone grew stern as the dad side of him faded, and the captain side of him took over.

"How mad are you?"

"Very. You broke rank and removed your oxygen mask. Neglecting those rules could've gotten you killed yesterday, Marn."

"But, it didn't. And, I got a little boy out of there. Is.. is he okay?", she asked, little Abel's face making an appearance in the front of her brain.

"He's fine. Barely a scratch on him. His father is a member of that anarchy gang."

"I thought it was a club."

"Same thing. The guy and his son were here last night with the rest of us to see how you were."

Marni let a smile form on her face.

"I'm glad he's okay."

"Me too."

Marni's father pulled out his cellphone, calling Cathy.

"Who are you calling?"

"Your mother. She's at your place picking up some clothes and toiletries. She told me to call her when you woke up."

Marni's headache worstened at the thought of her mother. She knew as soon as her mother entered this hospital room, she's going to go on and on for hours on end, trying to convince her to leave the fire department.

As Martin was dialing Cathy's number, an audible knock on the hospital door made Marni smile.

It was Abel with his very, incredibly handsome father right behind him.

"Hi, Marni."

"Hi, Abel."

"Me and daddy got you these," he reached for the bouquet of sunflowers that his dad had in his hand.

"They're beautiful."

Jax handed it to Abel, who held them tightly in his arms.

Abel came over to Marni, climbing onto the bed, hugging her with every ounce of strength he had in him.

"Easy, Abel. I'm sure she's still sore," Jax warned, still standing by the door.

"Daddy, come over here. I'm sure Marni doesn't bite," Abel motioned with his hand to move closer to the both of them.

Marni's father stood up, introducing himself to Jax.

"I'm Martin. Marni's father," he shook Jax's hand firmly.

"I'm Jax. You have one hell of a daughter, sir."

Martin looked over at Marni and Abel.

"I know I do. Marn, I'll be right outside the door if you need me," he passed Jax, giving him a doubtful stare.

"Okay, dad. I'm sure I'll be fine."

Her father left the door open, sitting outside the room.

"I don't think your dad is a fan of me," Jax made his way over to Marni."

"My father isn't a fan of any man that tries to talk to me. No matter how platonic it is."

Marni's body painfully tensed as Jax stood a few feet away from her. He was absolutely gorgeous! He was tall, about six foot, maybe six foot one. Perfect blonde hair that was slicked back, showing how beautiful his face is. He had a nice muscular build that made Marni wonder what it would be like to be pressed against that body. And those eyes.. oh those eyes. They were just staring right through her.

Of course she meets this beautiful human being when she is in a hospital with disheveled hair and a hideous paper like gown!

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah,yeah. I'm fine. Sorry.. I just dozed off," she lied, her cheeks turning bright red.

Fuck! He caught her intense gaze! How embarassing!

"I don't know how to thank you Marni for saving my boy yesterday," he ran his hand through the top of his son's hair.

"You just did," she smiled, not being able to wipe off the smile from her face even if she wanted to.

"No. A thank you isn't enough. You name it, and I'll make sure it happens."

"Jax.. Jax, right?"

"Yeah."

"You really don't have to do anything, a thank you is more than enough."

"What about dinner and a beer, a few beers? Anywhere you want."

"I don't know how your wife or girlfriend would feel about that."

"Daddy is single," Abel answered for his father.

This man was single! Marni couldn't believe this. How did her luck turn so good?

"Okay, dinner and a beer. "

Jax smiled at Marni, making her heart beat harder against her chest.

"I'll give you my number, and you can just call me, and we'll go out."

He rummaged through the draws in the small nightstand by the side of the hospital bed, looking for some kind of pen.

He found one in the last draw, and closed the rest of them with his hip.

He carefully took her hand, writing his number on the palm of her hand.

"I expect a call. If I don't get a call soon, I'll just have to show up at your firehouse."


	3. Chapter 3

Three and a half weeks Later:

"So, have you called the hot dad yet?," Lauren threw Marni a towel once they reached the gym's locker room doorway.

Marni caught it with her free hand, and strolled over to her locker once her and her best friend were inside.

"Uh, no," she placed her water bottle and towel down on the bench behind her.

Lauren's jaw dropped as she took a seat on the bench. She brought her long legs up, sitting Indian style.

"What the hell are you waiting for?"

"I'm not waiting or anything. I'm just busy," Marni turned the dial on the lock.

"With what? Physical therapy? It's just dinner."

" I know it is."

"Oh, wait. I get it now. You like this guy. You're afraid you'll want him to thank you with his cock by the end of the night."

"Lauren! Oh my god, no!"

"Deny it all you want, but I know you. I've known you since freshman year in high school. Honestly, when was the last time you even went out on a date?"

Marni paused, trying to think. Shit, it really has been a long time. She couldn't remember for the life of her.

"Jesus christ. That pause says it all. You better call him or I will."

"Okay, okay," Marni threw her hands up in defense.

"I'll call him when I get out of the shower."

Lauren watched her best friend grab a small bag of items out of the locker and headed to the showers. As she turned her head back around, she saw that Marni's locker wasn't locked.

She smiled, uncoiling her legs. She stood to her feet, removing the lock from the locker itself. Lauren swung it open, her eyes landing on her friend's cellphone at the bottom of the locker.

She unlocked the phone, and began scrolling the numbers for the hot dad.

What was his name again? It started with a J.

When she reached the Js in the contact list, Jax's name was the only one programmed into the phone.

Fuck. Even the name was sexy as hell.

Lauren pressed the call button and moved the cellphone to her ear.

After Marni and Lauren left the gym, she dropped Lauren off at her home.

Lauren was right.

She did like him.

She's liked guys before, but this guy stood out from all the rest.

Marni has never been so drawn to a man that she barely knew.

That scared her.

An intense attraction like this one causes you to act on impulse.

Yeah, Marni acted on impulse all the time.

But, not when it comes to men.

With men, she was extremely cautious.

* * *

She parked her silver Honda across the street from the firehouse.

She was excited.

Today was the first day she was going to be back on the job.

She grabbed her dark blue duffel bag from the backseat, and opened her door.

Her green eyes shifted across the street to the firehouse.

Oh god.

He was here.

Jax was a few feet away from his bike, leaning against the building. He had black glasses to shield his eyes from the glaring sun. He moved his freshly lit cigarette back up to that perfect mouth of his, taking a long drag from it.

Marni sighed as she moved the strap from her duffel bag across her body.

She was figuratively kicking herself in the ass.

She should have just called him.

It would have been so much easier to speak with him over the phone than in person right now.

Oh, who is she kidding. It would be equally difficult.

Her legs swiftly brought her across the street to the man who was killing her in every sense of the word.

Jax smiled at her, tossing his cigarette onto the concrete.

"You found me."

"I told you I would," he pulled his sunglasses off to get a better look at the beauty who saved his son's life.

She truly was a beauty.

Marni had long blonde wavy hair that seemed to fall past her perfect breasts. Her eyes were a light green Jax has never seen on anyone. She was an average height, about 5'6, maybe 5'7. That body. Fucking Christ. It looked as tight as a god damn snare drum, but still soft to the touch. Those full heart shaped lips.. he just wanted to...

"You found me on your own?"

Jax snapped out of his dirty as sin daydream to answer Marni.

"Not exactly. Your friend Lauren called me today."

She was going to kill Lauren. Lord knows what she said while she talked to him on the phone.

"Why haven't you called? Did I do something wrong?"

No, you didn't. You're perfect.

Marni nervously raked her fingers through her long wavy blonde hair.

"No, you didn't. It's just been crazy these past few weeks. I didn't forget you."

She just said that out loud. She really just said that out loud.

"I know what you mean. I couldn't forget you even if I tried, darlin'."

Darlin'. Marni just found her favorite word.

"Because I saved your son."

"It's one of the reasons, yeah."

They just stared at each other for a minute, waiting to see who will break the silence first.

" You free tonight?", Jax asked.

"No, I'm working till midnight tonight.. unless you wanna meet up afterwards."

"Yeah, sure. I'll have Abel stay at my mother's."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll see you tonight."

Ray stared from across the firehouse at Marni and the leather wearing douche bag.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer," Billy snuck up behind Ray, taking a large bite out of the apple he was holding.

Ray jumped, shooting Billy a glare.

"You think this guy and Marni will turn out to be a thing?"

Billy looked away from Ray and watched Jax start up his bike.

"I doubt it. It'll give her father a coronary if she dated a guy like that."

Marni headed into the kitchen area of the firehouse where the men were around the large wooden table, eating and talking.

"Hey, probie's back!," Ed called out, holding his hands to each side of his face as he spotted her from the doorway.

Everyone stood up, and gave Marni a warm welcome.

"Good to have ya back, kid," Billy patted her on the back, hitting her hard enough for her whole body to jerk forwards.

"We got you some pie. We all know how much you love apple pie."

"Awww, thanks guys."

Billy handed her a fork, and Ed brought over the cooled apple pie covered with whipped cream.

Ed thrusted the pie upwards, getting it all over Marni's face.

The whole kitchen cracked up laughing.

"You know we gotta bust your balls a little, right?", Monty smiled, running a finger down her face, bringing the finger to his mouth.

With her hands, she wiped the remnants of the pie away from her eyes and laughed.

"Of course."

"Oh Marn, your pal Lauren is upstairs in the bunk room waiting for ya," Tommy picked up the plate from the floor.

"Okay. Thanks."

Ray handed her a small towel by the kitchen sink before she headed upstairs.

"Hey, Marn."

"You called Jax?," Marni began wiping her face down fully as she reached Lauren, who was lounging on one of the beds.

"You're welcome. I knew you weren't going to do it on your own, so I took the reigns for ya. When are you two hooking up?"

"We aren't hooking up. We are going to dinner after my shift," Marni took a seat at the end of the bed she was sitting on.

Lauren sat up, pulling a large box of condoms out of her sweatshirt, tossing the box into Marni's lap.

Marni shook her head.

"I won't be needing these."

"You say that now."


	4. Chapter 4

Marni looked at the clock on the wall in the bunk room.

12:34 am.

Her and the firehouse were on call constantly today.

When she finally made it back from the last call of her shift, her eyes scanned the parking spots in front of the firehouse.

There was no sign of Jax's Harley nor was he answering her phone calls.

He probably thinks she stood him up, and is not interested at all.

Instead of getting changed in her date night outfit, she just changed into a white tanktop and dark distressed denim jeans with her favorite black leather ankle boots.

She walked across the street to her car, throwing her duffel bag in the backseat.

"You're late."

Marni turned her head to see Jax peaking his head out of the window of the black truck behind her car.

Marni's eyes lit up with happiness when she saw him.

"Hey, I am so sorry about that. I tried calling you, but you didn't answer. When I didn't see your bike, I figured I wasn't going to see you again," Marni walked over to his side of the car.

"I figured I'd make you worry a little since you had me waiting. You still up for dinner?"

As soon as he said that, Marni felt her stomach growl.

"Absolutely, I'm starving."

"What are you waiting for? Get in," he motioned with his head.

She excitedly rounded the car, and hopped into the passenger seat.

"Oh, just so you know, I'm not a salad eating girl. I want to go to a place that serves good burgers, fries, and some kind of pie," she closed the door and pulled the seatbelt across her body, securing it in the grey buckle.

"No problem. I like a girl who has a hearty appetite."

Jax put the truck in drive, turning out of the parked space.

"What made you take this car instead of the bike?"

"Two reasons. The first is that I'm sure your back isn't 100 percent yet, and I figured you would be more comfortable in the truck."

"And the second?"

"I wanted you to think I wasn't here. It felt more exciting to surprise you."

"Exciting huh?", she teased.

" Sorry, I don't date much," he shook his head, blushing slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. You don't believe me?"

"It's just I hear you have quite a reputation when it comes to women."

He fell silent, trying to pick his next words carefully so he doesn't scare her off.

"You caught me. I do, well I did sleep with a lot of women. But, I never wanted to date any of them after the one night. I guess they were missing something in my eyes. I know, it's fucked up."

Shit. That is going to do it. She's going to think he's an awful person for using women like that. She probably thinks he's using her as we speak. This wasn't just his way of saying thank you for saving his son, but all a plan to get her in bed.

"I get it."

"Wait, what?"

"I get it. Why force a relationship if you already know they're not the one for you?"

"That's the first time I ever heard a woman agree with me on this."

"I'm not like every woman, Jax."

"I know. I could tell from the minute I met you."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing."

They finally made it to a bar called Lennie's. It was amazing. It was nearly one in the morning, and there was no vacant parking anywhere.

Jax managed to find a spot in the back of the small building.

He got out first, heading over to Marni's side of the car. He opened the passenger door as she unbuckled her seatbelt.

"And they say chivalry is dead."

He smiled, and helped her out of the car.

"I don't exactly get to do this on my bike."

"This is true," Marni smirked.

Jax placed a hand on her lower back as they made their way to the bar's entrance in the front.

He opened the door for her, and they both stepped inside.

The place's atmosphere made Marni feel relaxed and laid back.

Loud music blasted from the speakers on the stage toward the back of the bar.

The customers chatted loudly, even though they were talking in other people's ears.

Marni looked away from her cigarette filled surroundings and looked at Jax.

He was talking to a waitress who was placing drinks on her tray.

Marni knew she had no right to be feeling this, but she felt a ping of jealousy as she watched Jax chat up this other woman.

Maybe it was because the effect he was having on this waitress.

She seemed to be getting weak in the knees just by looking at him.

Jax made his way back over to Marni.

"That was Trish. She's going to hook us up with a table," he yelled closely to her ear.

Marni nodded.

"She likes you, ya know."

"Who, Trish?"

"Yeah. Then again, all women seem to like you."

"Do you?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I haven't decided yet."

Trish waved her hand up in the air, signaling Jax that she found an open table.

Jax took her hand, both of them zig -zagging through the sea of people.

"What can I get you two?"

"Marni, what do you want?," Jax looked at Marni as they both took a seat.

"Uh, I'll take a Miller lite."

"What about food?"

"I'll have a bacon cheeseburger with extra bacon and fries."

Trish nodded, scribbling the order down in her notepad.

"What about you, handsome?"

"I'll do the same."

Jax scooted his chair closer to Marni, automatically making her body tense up.

"So, how long have you been coming to this place ?"

"Since I was a kid. My dad's friend owns this place."

"That's cool. Is he in the club too?"

"He was president. He died years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"So, being part of a motorcycle club has always been your life's ambition?"

"Yeah, it has actually. I love it, but at times, it feels like I'm in over my head."

Trish came back, placing the two cold beers down in front of the two of them.

"Thanks," they said in unsion.

"No problem," Trish plastered a fake smile on her face, quickly moving away from the table.

"Was it the same for you? Have you always wanted to be a firefighter?," Jax took a sip of his beer, resting his arm on the back of Marni's chair.

"Yeah, it was. It's sounds so cliche, but it's in my blood. I used to sneak out of the house all the time to go to each call my father and the guys went to."

"Holy shit. Are you the first woman to be a firefighter in your family?"

Marni took a sip of her beer, the first sip slowly relaxing her locked muscles.

"I am. The women in my family aren't thrilled about that. They believe that is strictly a man's job."

"No offense, but they're misogynistic assholes."

Marni began to laugh.

"They are. They belittle me because I'm different."

"You want me to kick their asses? I don't hit women, but I will if you ask me to."

"Ha, no. I'll keep that in mind though."

Time seemed to stand still for the two of them the more they talked to each other.

Marni was on her fifth beer while Jax only had the one.

She pulled out her cellphone and looked at the time.

3:46 am.

"Shit, I gotta get home. I have to work in four hours."

"I'll drive you home. There's no way in hell I'm letting you drive yourself home."

"Okay."

Jax pulled up in front of her apartment building.

"Thank you for dinner. I had fun, " Marni's glossed eyes looked over at Jax.

"Me too. I hope this isn't the last time I see you."

"You want to see me again?"

"Yeah. Why is that so shocking?"

"I don't know. It just is."

"It shouldn't be. And, I'm not only saying that because I think you're ridiculously sexy."

"Sexy? You sure you only had one beer?"

"I believe I said ridiculously sexy."

Marni's mouth went agape and she opened her door.

His heavy flirtation was causing a violent flow of arousal to soak her panties.

"You need me to walk you to your door?"

"It's only a few feet away. I can handle it."

"Thank god you said no. I would've taken you right in your doorway."


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy shook Marni's shoulders, trying to wake her up from her deep sleep.

"Jesus, is she still alive," Raymond asked, lighting up a cigarette, throwing the pack of cigarettes across the table to Ronnie.

Tommy placed his right middle and pointer finger on her neck.

"Yeah, she still has a pulse."

"What the fuck did she do last night?"

"Or who did she do," Ronnie smiled, reaching into the bag of ruffle chips, getting a handful of chips in return.

Raymond shook his head, leaving the kitchen.

"What's his problem?"

"You don't know? Ray's got a stiffy for this one," Tommy took a seat next to Marni.

Martin came into the kitchen for a refill of coffee.

"Hey captain," all the men said in unison.

Martin didn't say anything. He put down his empty coffee mug and grabbed the empty sauce pot that sat on top of the stove.

He turned on the faucet to the sink, making it as cold as possible.

When the pot was filled to the rim with cold water, he walked behind Marni's chair, pouring the freezing cold water over his sleeping daughter.

The men scrambled for their belongings, trying to keep it out of the water's reach.

Marni automatically jumped up from her seat, drenched from head to toe.

"What the fuck! Dad, why did you do that?"

Martin put the now empty sauce pot on the table.

"You slept through five calls, Marni."

"Did I?"

"Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry, I was out late last night. I lost track of time, I didn't realize.."

" I don't want to hear any of your excuses," Martin raised his hand, cutting her excuse short.

"Marni, I know you're young and you are free to go out and enjoy yourself. But, you need to be alert and ready to work the next day. This is my only warning to you. If this happens again, you are out of this god damn firehouse. Do we understand each other?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. I'm sending you home for the day."

"But.."

"Marn, don't argue. Just do it," he walked over to the coffee pot, pouring the fresh brew into his red coffee cup.

"Okay."

She continued to squeeze out the excess water out of her hair as she left the firehouse.

She opened her work bag, digging her hand inside for her keys.

She was disappointed in herself. She never thought she would get sent home.

She should know by now she's a cheap drunk. The slightest amount of alochol tends to knock her back on her heels.

"Marni!"

Marni looked up from what she was doing and saw Abel waving at her as he got out of his father's truck.

She smiled and waved back as Jax took Abel's hand, making their way across the street.

"Hey, darlin'," Jax leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi. Hey, Abel."

Marni bent down to his height and gave him a hug.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes buddy, I'm doing much better. How are you?"

"Good. I want to go back to school. I'm bored at home."

She stood up and her focus shifted to Jax.

"Yeah, I've been going all over town, looking at new schools for this one."

"Any luck?"

"No, daddy doesn't know what he is doing."

Jax gave his son a light tap to the back of his head.

"Hey!"

" Still in the process. We were on our way to the next school when Abel said he wanted to come see you."

"Are you doing anything tonight Marni?," Abel asked with a smile.

"No, why?"

"Me and daddy want you to come over for dinner. "

"You cook?", Marni asked Jax with a lift of her eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Really? I'm impressed."

"Well no I don't, but I can try. All you gotta do is follow directions. It can't be that hard."

"Okay. What time should I come over?"

"Five," Abel answered. "I have a lot of games and toys."

"Five it is."

"Great, I'll text you the address."

* * *

Abel stopped coloring at the kitchen table when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Marni's here!"

"Shit, it's five already," Jax placed the lid over the chili pot and started for the door.

Abel jumped off of the chair, sprinting for the door.

Jax opened the door, food stains covering his white t- shirt.

"Hey."

"Hey. I brought chocolate and vanilla cake for dessert," Marni held up the grocery bag.

Abel smiled, taking the bag out of her hands, pulling on her hand to bring her inside.

"So, what are you making, chef Ramsey?",Marni nudged Jax as they all went into the kitchen.

"It's my mom's chili recipe."

"Mmm, sounds great, but I think we have a problem."

"What?"

"Dad, the goo is on fire!," Abel pointed, seeing flames come out from under the lid.

"Shit!"

Jax ran over to the stove, lowering the heat.

"How do you feel about pizza, Marni?"

"I am pro pizza."

* * *

While they were waiting for the pizza, Abel had Jax and Marni play candyland.

"Daddy, stop staring at Marni and move to Plumpy's plum tree."

Jax took his eyes off of Marni for a minute to move the tiny child figurine three spaces.

Jax's cell began to ring, vibrating the wooden table.

He looked at the caller id displayed on the screen before answering it on the forth ring.

"Yeah."

Jax let out a heavy frustrated sigh as he listened to whoever was on the other line.

"I'll see you in about twenty minutes, okay? I have to make sure I have someone to watch Abel."

Jax hung up the phone, shaking his head.

"Who was that?," Marni asked, picking up the card from the middle of the game board.

"My Vp. Something's come up."

"I can watch Abel while you're gone."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, daddy. Marni can watch me."

"Go take care of business. This just means more pizza for Abel and me," Marni nudged Abel, making him giggle.

"Thank you. Here's the money for the pizza and soda."

Jax stood up from his spot on the living room floor, handing her a twenty dollar bill.

"I'll make it up to you. To the both of you."

"You better," Abel repsonded as Jax placed a kiss on the top of his son's head.

"And you.."

He stood over Marni, bending down to give her a kiss as well.

She turned her cheek only for Jax to take her face in between his hands, planting a sweet gentle kiss on her lips.

She caught herself reaching forward for another. For a deeper, passionate kiss.

Wait, that's right. Abel is sitting right next to her. She has to keep her actions at a pg rated level.

Marni opened her eyes to see Jax with a panty dropping smirk on his face.

" I've wanted to do that since I met you."

"Same here."


	6. Chapter 6

It was a few minutes after midnight when Jax finally made it home.

He opened the door to the house, which was quiet and had a faint scent of pine sol.

Jax slid his kutte off of his body, hanging it on its usual hook.

He peaked into the kitchen finding Marni with her long blonde locks pulled into a low messy bun with a washcloth in her hand, cleaning off the countertops.

"Hey."

Marni looked up from what she was doing, her smile automatically fallen.

"What?"

"The black eye.. are you alright?," she strolled over to him, taking a closer look.

"Yeah, I get one of these at least once a week. It's part of my job description."

She shook her head, going to the refrigerator, opening the side to the freezer.

Her eyes scanned the entire side until she found a small ice pack.

"Here."

She closed the freezer door, tossing the pack to him.

He caught it in mid air, resting it against his bad eye.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Abel and I saved you a couple slices and there is some cake left in the fridge waiting to be eaten."

" You didn't have to do that, but thank you. Sorry I took so long. I didn't expect to come home close to one in the morning."

Marni was curious as to what he was doing that made him take so long. But, she didn't know him like that. It wasn't her place to question.

"Don't worry about it. Abel kept me busy until he went down about an hour ago. "

"An hour ago?"

"Yeah, I swear I tried getting him to bed earlier than that. Then he looked at me with those blue eyes of his and I caved."

"He has that working for him. He does it to my mom all the time."

"Now since he is asleep, I still wanted to keep busy."

"And cleaning was the first thing that came to mind? If I were you, I would be putting my feet up, maybe watch some tv."

"Well, the chili incident left quite a mess."

Jax smiled as he remembered what happened a couple hours earlier.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Ha, it's fine. It's the thought that counts."

Jax and Marni stood in silence. Marni twisted the used washcloth in both her hands, not sure what else to say.

"So, was Abel good for you?"

"Yeah, he was. You got one badass kid, Jax."

"Thanks. I like to think I had something to do with that."

"I can see it. Like father, like son."

"I didn't feel like a badass the other day."

"Why? Do you want to tell me?"

Of course he wanted to tell her.

" Since he was been in school, he's asked me why his friends have both a mommy and a daddy while he doesn't. I thought I would be able to avoid that question for at least a few more years. "

"What did you tell him?"

"I debated on lying about it. Like she moved away. But, I told him the truth. His mother passed away when she gave birth to him, and now she's in heaven.. or hell."

"Jesus Jax, I'm so sorry."

"Me too. We were split up while she was pregnant with Abel. She relapsed and started using drugs throughout the whole pregnancy. Caused Abel to be 10 weeks prenature. She died a couple hours later due to an overdose."

"That's some heavy shit. But, I think it's good you told him the truth instead of sugar coating it. Looking at Abel now, you would never guess he was born premature. He's a tough kid."

"I appreciate that. Uh, you don't have to rush off if you don't want to. I'm a guy who rarely sleeps. We could talk or we could continue that kiss," he suggested, taking the rag out of her hands, dropping it to the floor.

His hands cupped Marni's face, lifting it slightly to make her look at him.

His eyes fell to her lips, and he leaned forward.

Her breath hitched violently in her throat. Before he could kiss her, she unfortunately began to talk, ruining the moment.

"I would, believe me. But, I have to work a double in an hour to cover one of the guys at the firehouse."

Jax let out a disappointed sigh.

"All work and no play?"

"For today, yes. I can give you call later on. Maybe we can hang out afterwards."

"Okay."

"Okay. I better go."

Jax's hands fell from her face, escorting her to the front door.

Marni adjusted her overweight purse on her shoulder, opening the door.

Jax grabbed a hold of her wrist, making her turn her head, looking at him in question.

He pushed her against the doorframe, wrapping one hand around her waist, pulling her body as close to his as possible.

He planted a feverish kiss on Marni's lips, both of them letting out a desperate sigh.

Marni let her purse fall from her shoulder onto the floor. Her arms wrapped around Jax's neck, her fingers playing with the hair that sat against the nape of his neck.

Jax felt the need to intensify the kiss so his tongue grazed her bottom lip, praying she will give him permission to deepen the kiss.

She opened her mouth, letting him in.

His mouth fell from hers, and made its way down her neck. That skilled mouth of his continued sucking and biting at her skin, now at her chest.

She was on the verge of suggesting they should continue this in his bedroom.

She knew she would be kicking herself in the ass for this later.

Her hands got a hold of his face, pulling him away from her.

"Jax, as much as I want to, I can't. I really have to go."

"You're right. Sorry."

He stepped back from her, and she bent down on her weak knees, picking up her purse.

"No need to apologize. Like I said, I want you to. I.. I'll see you later?," She stood on her tippy toes, placing a gentle kiss on his lips.

"God, I hope so."

* * *

Marni walked into the firehouse, still not coming down from the high Jax caused within her body.

As she went to the locker room, Cliff stopped her in her tracks.

"Hey Marni. The captain wants to see you."

"Did he say why?"

"No."

"Okay, thanks."

"Sure thing, kid."

She knocked on the door to her father's office.

"Come in."

She opened the door, closing it behind her.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

"Yeah, have a seat Marni."

She took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of the desk. He removed his reading glasses, folding them to put them back in the case.

"Marn, I'm talking as your father right now, not your captain when I say this."

"Okay."

"When I had you assigned to this house, I tried to convince myself it was only your mother's wish to have you close by. But, when I went on your first call with you, that's when I realized I did it for me too. I want to keep a close eye on my baby girl. Captains don't usually do that. They stay in the firehouse, working in their office while everyone else works to save lives. I just want you to know, I won't be going on any more calls that you are involved in. You don't need to be babied. Unlike your mother, I finally see you can stand on your own. I'm going to really enjoy seeing you being molded into a great firefighter."

Marni stood to her feet, rounding her father's desk.

She bent down and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, dad."

"I love you, kiddo."

The house's alarms went off.

Marni broke away from her father's embrace.

"Go."


	7. Chapter 7

The fire that truck 55 was approaching could be smelled from miles away.

Marni couldn't take the much needed deep breath without inhaling some kind of smoke.

The truck came to an abrupt stop a few feet from a burning three story house.

Police roped off the area where concerned neighbors stared at the blaze with tears in their eyes.

As Simon handed Marni her crowbar, a woman who managed to sneak by the police grabbed Marni tightly on the shoulder of her fireman jacket.

"Please, please, you have to save my daughter and her babies," the old woman pleaded, her voice strained from repeating herself over and over again.

"Don't worry, mam. We will."

The shaken old woman was pulled away by two policeman only to be brought behind the yellow tape where everyone else stood.

Marni and Simon made their way over to Tommy, their chief.

"Marn, Simon, you both are up on the ladder. The god damn stairs are collapsed. Whatever you do, do not stray Marni. Stay close to Simon."

"Yes sir."

Jesse operated the ladder,causing it to stretch to one of the second story windows.

Marni went first, and began to climb the ladder as fast as she can with Simon close behind her.

"Marn, your mask. Put on your mask," Simon commanded as he slid his over his head.

Marni nodded, removing her mask from under her arm, following Simon's orders.

Once she was at the window, she used her crowbar, and smashed the window, dragging the crowbar around the edges of the window to get rid of the excess glass.

Marni stretched out her leg, climbing into the window, doing her best to see through the thick grey smoke.

Simon stayed close behind her as they began searching the second floor for the missing family.

"Fire department, call out!"

Simon and Marni took turns yelling, each yell louder than the next.

The two checked under anything and everything on the second floor.

Nothing.

"Fire department, call out!"

"Marni, there's no one on this floor. Let's move up to the next one."

She nodded, following Simon to the attic where the fire was at its worst.

The thick grey smoke somehow slithered its way into Marni's mask, burning her eyes.

Ignore it, Marn. Just ignore it. Find that family, she repeated to herself.

"Fire department, call out!", Marni yelled, her voice getting hoarse.

She did her best to hide it, but hope was wavering inside of Marni.

What if this family is already dead?

Was Marni ready to come across that kind of scene?

How would she prepare herself? How does anyone?

Simon and Marni felt the wooden floor shift underneath their feet as they tried making their way around the fire.

There was a faint banging coming from inside a closet in the corner of the attic.

"Simon, you hear that?"

They both ran over to the locked door, finding a river of blood spilling out from underneath the door.

Marni used her crowbar to pry open the expertly locked door, her eyes widening at the current sight in front of her.

An unconcious woman was bleeding heavily from a bullet wound in her neck. Next to her was a crying four year old girl holding her newborn baby brother who was hysterical also.

"Jesus christ," Simon exclaimed.

"Marn, you grab the kids. I got their mom."

"Is my mommy going to be okay?," the young girl asked, handing her little brother over to Marni.

She held the newborn close to her chest, feeling him squirm against her.

"I'm sure she will, sweetheart. Come on, we have to get you and your family someplace safe."

The little girl walked into Marni's free arm, her short arms doing their best to wrap around her neck.

Simon picked up the lifeless woman, letting Marni take the lead down the small spiraled steps to the attic.

* * *

Gemma pulled out a cigarette out of the new pack Chucky brought her this morning when he arrived at TM.

She lit the end of her cigarette with her tarnished silver lighter , tossing it on the growing pile of paperwork sitting in front of her.

"Gem, you wanted to see me?"

Gemma smiled as she saw Chibs stand in the office doorway.

"Yeah, come in."

Chibs shook his head, making his way closer to the matriarch.

"Want a smoke?", she held up her pack.

"Sure."

She handed him one, picking up her lighter from the pile, lighting the cigarette for him.

"Thanks. Everythin' okay?"

"It's about Jax. Has he mentioned a woman named Marni to you?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

" Huh. Unser was watching Abel today while I went to visit Nero in Stockton. When I got back, he told me that Abel wouldn't stop talking about daddy's new girlfriend. I was just wondering if he has said anything to you or any of the guys about this mystery woman."

"Like I said, he hasn't, Gem. It could be nothing. She could just be pussy."

"No. Jax wouldn't bring her around Abel if he just saw her as pussy."

"You wanna get to the bottom of it? Ask your boy, Gem."

* * *

Marni sat in one of the pews in the empty candle lit church a block away from the firehouse when she finally got off work.

She didn't really know what convinced her to come to a church.

She wasn't a church going type. Not even as a child.

The only time she was in a church was when she had to attend a friend or family member's wedding.

Maybe she thought it would be a good place to clear her head.

Try not to think about the first call she went to when she arrived at the firehouse today.

Who was she kidding? The memory of that fire was seered into her brain.

"Hey."

Marni turned her head, and saw Jax standing in the aisle.

She couldn't even explain how happy she was when she saw him standing there.

His presence almost made her forget about what happened today.

" Hey. I'm so sorry I forgot to call you."

"It's alright, darlin.' I heard you had one hell of a day from a guy named Ronnie who was smoking outside the firehouse. He told me you were here. Can I join you?"

Marni's hand tapped the space next to her.

Jax smiled, taking a seat next to her. Marni coiled her arm around his own, their hands coming together, forming a tight grip.

The tips of her fingers traced the SO of his sons ring.

"I'm surprised he told you where I was. He's almost as protective as my father is."

"It might have something to do with what he said. He said he ships us together. I don't even know what the hell that means."

Marni laughed for the first time today.

"I don't know what that means either. He probably got the term from his twelve year old daughter. I hope it's a good thing," she forced a smile on her face.

Jax planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"You don't mind?," she looked up at him, her head now resting on his shoulder.

"Not at all."

"Our first call today was a hard one. A three story house was on fire. A woman and her two children were trapped inside. Simon and me checked the two top floors, finding the family in the attic. The mother was shot in the neck. Her four year old daughter is holding her newborn brother in her arms, both of them were hysterical. The mother died in the ambulance on their way to the hospital."

"Marn..."

"Turns out her ex husband shot her. Locked her and those babies up in that attic, drenching the house in gasoline, setting the house on fire. How could someone do something like that? Something so evil.."

Jax reluctantly let go of her hand, bringing a now crying Marni into a hug.

He really didn't know what to say. How do you respond to something like that? How can you make someone feel better after witnessing that kind of shit?

He pulled away from her, wiping her fallen tears with his slightly calloused thumbs.

"You wanna come over my house? You can stay the night. I'll be on my best behavior. I'll even sleep on the couch if you want. You shouldn't be alone after what happened today."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! I'm glad you are all enjoying the story so far! Please enjoy chapter 8!**

Marni followed Jax to his home in her silver Honda.

She didn't need to go back to her home to create an overnight bag. The duffel bag she always brings with her to work had a couple pairs of outfits and the necessary toiletries just in case she needed to work a double shift like she did today.

Plus, she had a strong feeling her father would be waiting outside her home to see how she was doing. She wasn't ready to face him just yet. It was hard enough to see his name popping up on her cellphone every few minutes. Actually seeing him in person.. there were no words.

Marni breathed out a sigh of relief that she made the decision to take her car instead of riding with Jax on his harley.

He said he had no problem driving her back to her car in the morning.

It wasn't that she didn't want to ride with him because she did. She was just afraid she would breakdown even worse than she did with him in the church.

If that was the case, she wanted to be alone if she was going to do that.

They both pulled into the driveway. Marni parked her car behind Jax's bike.

Shs assumed the plum colored Contour belonged to whoever was watching Abel.

She pulled down the visor, lifting the piece that covered the small mirror.

Her green eyes were bloodshot and underneath her eyes, the skin was slightly swollen.

What she wouldn't give for some Visine and some coverup.

Jax dismounted his bike, walking over to her car. He opened the car door for her as she grabbed her duffel bag off of the passenger seat.

Jax could see she cried some more on the way here.

Her eyes were even redder than they were earlier.

"Let me take that for you," he removed the duffelbag off of her shoulder, moving it onto his own.

"Thank you," her reply barely a whisper.

Jax took her hand in his, taking the lead up the stoned pathway to the front door.

He let go of her hand to search for his house keys in his jean pocket.

He opened the front door, stepping aside to let her go in first.

Jax closed the door behind him, peaking into the kitchen where the light was on.

Neeta looked up from her book and greeted him with a warm smile.

"Hi, sweetheart."

"Hey, Neeta. How was Abel?"

"You ask me the same question everytime I babysit. As always, he was an angel," she slid her book into her purse, standing up from the kitchen table.

"Good. "

Neeta looked away from Jax to the beautiful but clearly heartbroken woman standing behind him.

"Is this Marni?"

"Yeah. How'd you know my name," Marni asked.

"You're the main subject in this household. "

"Really?", Marni looked up at Jax who nodded.

"It's nice to meet you," Neeta strolled over to Marni, shaking her hand.

"Thank you. Nice to meet you too."

"I want to thank you for saving our Abel and for what you do. It's truly admirable."

"You're welcome."

" I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Jackson," she gave him a kiss on the cheek, heading to the front door.

"Maybe I'll see you again as well," Neeta smiled at Marni as she opened the front door.

"Yeah, I hope so. "

"I'll walk you to your car, Neeta," Jax followed Abel's babysitter outside.

"Well?, "Jax asked, curious to know what Neeta thought of Marni.

"You got one hell of a woman on your hands there, Jax. Please don't screw it up."

"Believe me, I'm not. You really like her though," he asked her again as she deactivated the alarm on her car.

"Yes, I do. She's a major upgrade from the other hot messes you hooked up with over the years. You know whose opinion you should worry about though? Gemma. She called while you were out. She knows about Marni."

"What, how? I never said anything to anyone."

"Abel told Unser about her. You know Unser. He tells your mother everything," She climbed into her car,thrusting the key into the ignition, bringing it to a start.

"Shit. Thanks for the heads up, Neeta."

"No problem."

He handed her a few twenties from his pocket.

"Jax, you already paid me for this week. This isn't necessary."

"Sure it is. It's extra for the intel," he winked at her, heading back into the house.

When Jax walked back into the house, Marni was staring at pictures on the wall with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, you hungry or thirsty? You want me to get you anything?"

"No Jax, I'm good thank you. I'm just tired."

"Okay. Let's get you set up in my bedroom."

He picked up her bag from the kitchen table, and led her to his room.

He switched on the light to the reasonably neat bedroom, placing her bag on the end of the bed.

"Help yourself to anything you want. You don't have to ask. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

She didn't say anthing. She lightly pulled on his shirt, giving him a firm kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

"Anytime, Marn," she smiled as he used her nickname, kissing her one more time before leaving her alone in the bedroom.

A part of her wanted to ask him to sleep in here with her.

But, the fucking louder, cautious side of her told her she shouldn't ask for something like that. He already offered for her to stay the night.

She dressed down to a black tanktop and matching shorts. She caught herself smiling when she smelled Jax's cologne on the pillow she clenched tightly.

Marni tossed and turned for hours, not being able to get comfortable. She found herself getting up out of the bed, walking down the hallway of Jax and Abel's home.

She looked around the corner into the living room where Jax was asleep on the pullout couch, lying on his back, dressed in just his black briefs.

She hesitantly climbed onto the bed, pulling the extra covers over herself.

Jax opened his tired eyes to see why the bed slightly dipped.

When he found the reason lying next to him, he brought himself close to her, both of them wrapping their arms around each other.

* * *

"Wake up, Jackson," Gemma threw a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt at her sleeping son.

Jax jerked awake, looking next to him.

Marni wasn't next to him anymore.

"Don't worry, I didn't scare your girlfriend off. She was gone when I got here. She left you a note saying she was at work and she will call you later," Gemma held up the small white piece of paper.

Jax got dressed, meeting his mother in the kitchen who was making coffee.

"What time is it," Jax yawned, taking a seat at the table.

"Eight. We need to talk about this woman you're seeing."

"Why? It's not your business."

Gemma turned around, staring at her son in surprise.

"You're my son. She's hanging around my grandson. Of course I have a right to know who she is," she retorted.

"She's the reason why we aren't planning Abel's funeral right now."

"She.. she was the one who saved Abel?"

"Yeah. Abel is crazy about her, and so am I."

"Do you even know her well enough to say that?"

"I'm getting there."

"Jesus christ."

"What?"

"You have that look in your eyes. You haven't had that look in your eyes since high school when you were with Tara," She placed a coffee mug in front of him.

"I don't want you fucking this up on me, mom. That's why I didn't say anything."

"Baby, you say you're getting to know her," Gemma ignored his previous question.

"But, does she know you?," Gemma continued.

"Yeah."

"Does she know what you and the club do?"

Jax fell silent.

"I didn't think so. Jax, you need to tell her. How do you expect to have a relationship with her if she doesn't know the whole truth?"

* * *

Marni stood outside the room filled with babies on the maternity floor at St. Thomas.

There he was.

The baby from the fire.

He was staring at the ceiling in wonder while the other babies around him cried.

His name was Christopher.

That was a good name.

"Hey."

Lauren, who was a nurse on the floor, greeted her friend with a hug.

"Hey, Laur."

"You okay? I heard what happened on the news yesterday. I tried calling you."

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that. I just.. didn't know what to say to anyone, ya know?"

"Yeah, I understand. You don't have to work today?"

"I went to work, but my dad sent me home. I figured I would drive here and check on the kids."

"Your dad called me a few minutes ago. He wanted to confirm you stayed at my place last night. Whose place did you stay at last night because I know it wasn't mine," she said with a sly smile.

"I stayed at Jax's."

"You stayed at hot dad's? Anything happen?"

"No, we didn't fuck if that's what you're getting at," she smiled.

" Mmm, he's so damn gorgeous. He have any friends that look like that?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know if I find out," Marni turned away from her friend, looking back at Christopher in the window.

" He's okay, you know," Lauren changed the subject.

"And the girl?"

"The smoke did cause a significant amount of damage to the lungs. She had surgery early this morning."

"Will she be okay now that she had the surgery?"

"The doctors aren't sure. We just have to wait."


	9. Chapter 9

As Marni reached her car in the hospital parking lot, her jaw dropped.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me."

All the windows of her car were smashed out and each tire was slashed.

She looked at the other cars around her, noticing a couple of them in the vicinity of her car were also in the same kind of condition.

With her blood boiling under her skin, she took out her cellphone from her purse and called Jax.

Jax smiled as he saw Marni's name pop up on his caller id.

"What's with the goofy grin, Jackie," Chibs asked as they waited for the Irish to show up at their usual meeting spot.

Since Jax sat at the head of the table, Galen would show up to their meetings late to spite him. He wanted Clay back as president more than anything. He was the only one he trusted.

Jax didn't respond to his vp, and answered his cellphone.

"Hey, Marn."

Tig glanced at Chibs.

"Who's Marn?," he whispered, not wanting to disturb his president's phone call.

"Jackie's new lady."

"Wait, Jax has a girl and he hasn't said anything to us? Why?"

"Why does he have to?"

"Hey, can you give me the number to the auto shop you own? Some asshole fucked up my car while I was in the hospital," Marni began inspecting the inside of her car to see if anything was stolen.

"Jesus christ. You okay? Why are you at the hospital?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just checking up on the kids from the fire yesterday."

"Any news," Jax grabbed a cigarette from the now emtpy pack, holding it in between his teeth. His hands searched for his lighter, but he was unsucessful. His kutte and jeans were empty.

Fuck. He must've left it at home.

A whistle made itself known, causing Jax to turn around. Chibs tossed his own lighter to him, Jax nodding in appreciation.

"The baby is fine. The little girl, the doctors aren't so sure. A friend of mine works at the hospital so she'll keep me updated."

"Shit. I can't imagine what those kids are going through."

Marni thought it was sweet that he was just as concerned about those kids as she was. But, a part of her couldn't help but wonder. Was he just talking to her about the kids because he didn't want to give her the number to the auto shop?

"Jax?"

"Yeah, darlin'."

"Why won't you give me the number to the auto shop?"

The other line fell quiet.

"Hello?," Marni moved the phone away from her ear to see if the call got disconnected.

"Marn, there's plenty of other auto shops in Charming. I'll give you the number to one of them."

"Jax, what's at TM that you want me to avoid?"

"My mother is working right now. I really don't want you to meet her by yourself."

"You don't think I can handle your mother?"

"No one can handle my mother."

"Jax, I would meet her eventually anyway. Why not get it out of the way?"

"Marni.."

"Jax."

Her sweet pleading tone made him give in.

"It's 542-779-1190."

"Thank you. "

Jax hung up the phone and started his bike.

"Whoa, where you goin', pres?," Happy asked.

"To TM. "

A familiar white car pulled up in front of the bikes, preventing Jax from leaving.

Fuck.

Galen was first to exit the car first. He used his hands to smooth out his grey suit.

"Where you runnin' off to, Jackson? We have business to tend to."

The tow truck showed up about twenty minutes after Marni placed the call into TM.

A young man with brown shaggy hair and a slender frame hopped out of the white truck.

"Shit, who did you piss off?"

"Wish I knew.. uh, George," Marni glanced at the name sewn on the uniform.

"You can call me Rat boy," Rat smiled at the pretty blonde.

"That's not really a nice nickname."

"It's a hell of a lot better than George. "

Marni sat quietly throughout the ride to Teller-Morrow. Rat would sneak glances at her, trying to get a better look at her each time he did.

"So, are you new in Charming? I never seen you around before."

"No. I was born and raised here."

"Really? That's cool."

"What's cool about it," Marni smiled.

"Uh... uh...", he stuttered, clearing his throat.

"Would you like to go out sometime?", he spit out before he would stutter out the question.

"Oh, I can't. I'm seeing someone."

"Is it serious?"

"Yeah, it is."

"It was worth a shot."

Rat pulled up into the auto parking lot. Marni's heart started pounding hard against her chest.

Maybe she should've waited until Jax was with her.

No, you can do this, Marn. Don't be so chicken shit.

"You can go into the office and fill out the paperwork. It's going to be a couple of hours to fix your car."

"Okay, thanks.. Rat."

"You're welcome, gorgeous."

Marni walked into the office, and saw an attractive woman working at her desk while Abel was on the couch next to the desk, coloring in one of his coloring books.

She knocked lightly on the door, not wanting to startle the woman.

"Marni!", Abel moved everything he had on his lap on the couch, running to Marni.

Marni bent down and he ran into her arms, almost knocking her over.

"Hey, buddy."

"You staying over our house again?"

"I'm not sure."

Gemma removed her reading glasses and stood up from her desk.

"Abel, I have some ice cream in the clubhouse. Go wake up uncle touchy and have him get you some."

"Okay! Marni, do you want some?"

"Sure."

"Chocolate or vanilla?"

"Chocolate."

Abel nodded, taking off to the trailer parked by the office.

"So, you're Marni."

Marni stood to her feet, closing the distance between her and the woman.

"Yeah."

"I'm Gemma Teller. Jax's mother."

Marni felt her body grow uncomfortably warm.

"Hi, Gemma. It's nice meeting you," she held out her hand, but Gemma stared at it until she lowered it.

"First, I want to thank you for saving Abel last month. I don't know what we would do if we lost him."

"You're welcome."

" Now when it comes to my son, are you as serious about him as he is about you?", she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Very. I really care about both him and his son, Mrs. Teller."

"You say you care about him. Do you love him?"

"It's early to be asking me that kind of question. We just started seeing each other."

" Do you see a future with him and Abel?"

"We're taking it day by day, but the more I think about it, yes, I do see a future with Jax and Abel. You have any more questions for me?"

"Not a question really. More like a fact if you are involved with Jax. If you're in my son and grandson's lives, you're in mine. If you're in our lives, you're in the clubs' as well. You think you can handle that, sweetheart?"

" I don't know, but I'm willing to give it a shot. "

Jax barely parked his bike correctly when he reached TM. He sprinted to the office, throwing the door open.

Gemma jumped as the door slammed against the wall.

"Jesus christ, you scared the shit out of me."

She saw Jax looking around the office.

"If you're looking for bloodshed, you won't find any."

"Where's Marni?"

"She's in the clubhouse with Abel."

Jax looked at her like he didn't believe her.

"You think I'm bullshittin?" Check the clubhouse yourself."

He walked into the clubhouse, smiling at the sight before him.

Marni was sitting next to Abel at the bar, both of them enjoying a bowl of ice cream.

"Hey Jax," Marni greeted Jax as he made his way over to the both of them.

"You okay," he placed a kiss on her lips.

"I'm fine. I'm still standing, aren't I?"

"Hi daddy. "

He kissed the top of his son's head.

"Hey, little man."

"Daddy, can Marni stay over tonight?"

"I don't care. That's all up to Marni."

Abel turned toward her, staring at her with his big blue eyes.

"Please? I know how to make cereal."

Marni smiled, touching the side of his face.

"How can I not after that offer?"

"Yay!"

"Marn, can we talk?", Jax whispered in her ear.

"Yeah."

Jax took her hand, leading her to the ladder of the roof.

The rest of the club came inside the clubhouse, getting a glance of Jax's new girl.

"Damn, that's her?," Tig breathed out.

"Yeah. I hit on her , not realizing she was with Jax," Rat replied, pouring a round of Jack Daniel shots.

"You better hope Jax don't find out, prospect," Hap grinned wickedly, downing his shot.

Jax helped Marni up the last step to the roof.

"Call me crazy, but I'm a little concerned about why you brought me to a roof."

He closed the door to downstairs.

"Don't worry, I won't kill ya, darlin'."

"Good. That would be awkward," she took a seat in front of him.

"What did my mom say to you?"

"She wanted to know serious I am about you, Abel."

"What did you say," he swallowed harshly.

"I told her I'm very serious about both of you. That I plan on sticking around to see where this goes."

"That all she asked you."

"She asked me other questions. She seemed satisfied with my answers. She was only being a mom, Jax."

"She talk about the club at all?"

"She only said that if I'm in your life, I'm in the club's."

"Good. I want to be the one to talk about the club to you."

" You're finally going to tell me why I see you at such odd hours of the day?"

"Yeah. A part of me doesn't want to because I'm risking losing you. But, you deserve to know the truth."

"I'm all ears."


	10. Chapter 10

Jax took a deep breath and sat down next to Marni.

Here goes.

"Marn, for years, the club and I made money by selling illegal guns that we purchase from Ireland. We distribute them out here locally to other clubs, gangs, whoever is interested."

He continued to stare straight ahead, avoiding any eye contact with her.

Marni's eyes widened as she let Jax's confession soak in her brain.

Selling guns? Illegal ones for that matter? Jesus Christ.

" We lost members not just from this charter, but charters in other states. We faced some heavy jail time... I never liked running guns. "

Marni studied his expression on his face as those words came out of his mouth.

" You didn't like the money like the rest of your club?"

"The money wasn't worth it. The risk was high and too fucking dangerous. Once Abel was born, I hated running guns more than ever. My son already had a junkie for a mother who nearly killed him. I wanted to be there for him, raising him, not ending up in jail or in the fucking ground because of the former president's greed. When I became head of the table, the first thing I wanted to do as president was to end the selling of guns and earn legitimate money. "

"That's what you're doing now?"

"Yeah, I'm in the process of it. Ending these kind of relationships doesn't happen overnight. It takes time. We already have one legitimate business set up, and it's bringing in good money that's keeping my club and me happy. "

"What's the business?"

Jax shifted in his spot next to Marni before he answered.

"It's.. it's an escort service."

" Oh.. that's.. it's different, I'll give you that."

Marni felt like her head was going to explode. It's not everyday a guy you're seeing admits he's selling illegal guns to pay his bills and raise his kids. She was going to need a drink after this conversation.. maybe a few.

"Marn, can you give me an idea where your head is at right now? Your expression's hard to read," Jax looked at her for the first time in minutes.

"The first thing I want to say to you is that I really appreciate you being honest with me. This is going to sound pretty fucking cliche, but honesty is a big deal to me."

Jax nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"As for everything else, I'm a bit.. I'm very conflicted. A huge part of me wants to ignore this and continue being with you because you make me so happy. But, the other part of me needs some time to think about where we go from here."

"How much time?"

Did he seriously ask her that question out loud? What a fucking idiot.

"I don't know, Jax. If you don't want me to stay over tonight at your house, I could tell Abel I have to work or something. I don't want it to be awkward between us."

"No, it's okay. You can still stay over. Did you see that kid's face when you said yes to staying over at our house? I can handle it."

"Okay."

Jax took her hand in his, making her jump slightly. Like she was scared of him.

He brought her hand to his mouth, and kissed the top of her hand.

The door to the roof opened, causing the both of them to look over.

"Jax, bring down your lady. All of us want to meet her," Tig smiled at Marni before climbing back down the stairs.

"We don't have to go down there. We can just stay up here if you want."

"No, I want to. I'd like to meet your club."

"Yeah?"

She nodded.

"Alright, just remember you asked."

Jax took the lead down the ladder, holding Marni's waist as she jumped down from the last step.

He rested his hand on the small of her back as they both headed to the bar filled with leather wearing men.

"Hey boss, Rat here hit on your girl," Happy blurted out as he took a sip of his beer.

"You did what?", Jax asked Rat with a raise of his eyebrow.

"Hap, I thought you weren't going to say anything," Rat said through his teeth.

"When did I say that?"

"Jax.. I.. I.. swear I had no idea she was with you. It won't ever happen again."

"It better not. I don't share, prospect."

"I'm Tig, " the man with jet black curly hair and light blue eyes grinned at Marni.

"Hi, Tig. I'm Marni."

"I know," he quickly looked her up and down, taking in her beauty.

Jax felt Marni step closer to him, wrapping her hand around his waist.

"He won't bite. Promise," he whispered.

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

"You gonna introduce the rest of us or what, Jackie?", Chibs grinned, setting up the balls on the pool table with Abel standing next to him.

"Marni, that's Chibs, Happy, Juice, Quinn, Montez, and you met Rat," he pointed to each men, all of them giving her a friendly grin.

"Nice to meet you," she stated shyly.

"What did you do to get this one to settle down, Marni?", Chibs slid his pool stick back, hitting the white ball.

She glanced at Jax, who was blushing.

"I don't know. You have to ask him that question."

Gemma came into the clubhouse after she closed up the office for the night.

She leaned against the door as she watched Marni hold Abel over the pool table, as he held one of the sticks in his hand, preparing himself to hit the white ball.

"Hey mom," Hap noticed Gemma, lighting a cigarette.

"Hi sweetheart. I see you met the infamous Marni."

"Yeah, she seems sweet. Not to mention she's hot as hell."

Gemma shook her head, noticing her son was on the couch behind Abel and Marni with a worried expression on his face as he watched Marni with Abel.

He must've told her the truth that was bound to be told.

This girl could be a nice fit for her son. She was beautiful, and was her own woman. She has waited for Jax to find a woman like her for years. She thought Wendy would work out, but she was clearly wrong. Wendy's death taught her to be cautious about the women who were around the men she loves in life. She can like Marni all she wants, but if this woman hurts her family, she will suffer her wrath in every sense of the term.

"What are we making again?," Abel asked, looking at the ingredients in the shopping bag once they got home.

"We are making my mom's famous chocolate snicker doodle cookies. "

"Cool. Can I go set up the movie in the living room?"

"You know how to do that?"

He nodded.

"Okay, go ahead."

Abel ran into the living room, grabbing the Transformers dvd out of the case, sliding it into the dvd player.

" He making you watch Transformers, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Marni began measuring the ingredients in the measuring cup, not looking in Jax's direction.

When she finally did, she saw that he was only wearing his grey sweats, his bare, muscular torso still damp from his shower.

"It won't work, ya know."

"What won't work?"

You walking around half naked won't sway my decision in your favor."

He walked closer to her, coming up behind her. He moved her long hair to one side, kissing the back of her neck.

"You sure about that?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

Jax's hands slid underneath Marni's dark blue fire department v-neck t-shirt, stroking the smooth skin on her stomach.

"Jax, please stop," she pleaded, her breath becoming uneven.

"Am I swaying your decision, darlin'," his hands glided from her stomach and untied the string to her shorts.

"Your son is in the next room," Marni's eyes closed, her head fell back against his chest, sighing in want.

"He's too busy watching the movie to hear what I'm about to do to you," his one hand rested on her waist while the other trailed down to her maroon colored panties.

His mouth shifted to the back of her neck to the side, sucking at the sensitive skin.

Her hands let go of the bowl and measuring cup, gripping the counter so hard, she was about to make her fingers bleed.

His fingers grazed her slick opening, causing Marni to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from calling out, her hips rotating in small circles to apply more pressure against the tips of his fingers.

"You're so fucking wet, Marn."

"Mhmm."

As she continued rotating her hips, she grabbed a hold of his wrist, sliding his fingers inside of her.

"Marni, come watch the movie!", Abel came into the kitchen, making both his father and Marni pull away from each other.

"Daddy, what were you doing to Marni?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the sweet reviews, favs, and follows! I hope you enjoy chapter 11! **

Jax sat at the kitchen table, lighting his fifth cigarette. He tried talking to Abel, but he wanted to talk to Marni instead. Not that he blames him. He just caught his father with his hand down his girlfriend's shorts. There's no coming back from that kind of sight.

Marni came into the kitchen, holding a white piece of paper in her hands. She pulled out the chair that was across from where Jax was sitting, taking a seat.

"Is there a chance he didn't see anything?"

"No, he saw everything."

"Fuck. What's with the paper?"

A small smile crossed Marni's face as she handed the paper to Jax.

"What?"

"Abel had me write out a list of the things he wants in exchange of not saying anything to anyone about what he just saw."

"My five year old son is trying to blackmail me?"

"They grow up so fast, don't they?"

Marni reached across the table, pulling out one of the cigarettes from the package, holding the cigarette between her teeth.

"I never knew you smoke."

"The situation we are currently in requires a cigarette."

Jax smiled, sliding his silver lighter across the table.

**One Month Later:**

A loud knock was made on the locker room door.

"Hey Marn, you dressed?"

"Yeah come in, Ronnie," she pulled the hairtie out of her hair, running a brush through it.

"Hey, me and the guys are heading over to Mack's bar and grill for something to eat. You wanna come?"

"No thanks. I'm going to head home and catch up on some sleep. These double shifts are kicking my ass," she chuckled, tossing her brush into her duffel bag.

"Okay. Is everything alright, kiddo?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"You've been keeping to yourself for the past few weeks. Everyone is picking up on it. Does this silent treatment have anything to do with the stud on the harley?"

"Am I that transparent?"

"No, I'm just that fuckin' good. Did he break our Marni's heart? Do I have to kick some ass?"

"Ha no, he didn't. I was the one who suggested some time apart."

"Why?"

" His lifestyle is pretty extreme. I don't think I could handle it let alone fit into his world."

"But you like him right?"

"Yeah."

"Then be with him."

"What?"

" Did I stutter? You think he was the only one in this relationship that has an extreme lifestyle? Last time I checked, you run into burning buildings while everyone else runs out. I would call that fucking exteme. The guy is facing the same kind of worries that you have."

"I never looked at it like that until now."

"Marn, it's not garanteed that it will work out. But, it's better giving it a go then always wondering what if."

"Sounds like you've been in this kind of situation."

"Not with a handsome biker, no," he replied with a smile. But, with my wife. We've been married for nearly twenty years, and I'll say we're pretty damn happy."

"Thanks Ron."

"You're welcome, proby," he kissed Marni on the cheek, leaving her alone in the locker room.

Her cellphone began to ring from inside her closed duffelbag. Marni unzipped the large pocket, pulling everything out until she reached her phone on the bottom of her bag. The number was unknown on the caller id, but something told her she should answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Marni Sanders?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Hi, I'm Mara Kendrick, the principal at Bryant Elementary School. You were listed as an emergency contact if I couldn't reach Abel's father."

"Abel.. is he okay?"

"He got into a fight with a fellow classmate today during recess. He pushed the kid off of the jungle gym, and he broke his arm."

"Jesus Christ."

"Would you be able to come to the school so we can discuss this in person?"

"Sure. I'll be there in about twenty minutes," Marni hung up the phone, shoving her things that were sprawled out on the bench back into her duffel bag.

She pushed open the doors to the school, only to be stopped by a sercurity guard who escorted her to the main office.

" You really can't just tell me where Principal Kendrick's office is?"

"Sorry doll. You need to sign in first, and the secretary has to confirm your appointment with Mrs. Kendrick. Have your id ready," Ralph let go of Marni's arm as they stepped up to the counter.

"Hi, how may I help you?," the kind young woman asked who was sitting behind the counter.

"Hi, I'm Marni Sanders. I'm here to see Principal Kendrick," she rummaged around in her purse, handing her id to the secretary.

"Okay, here you go. Just sign in please," she replied, handing Marni a clipboard with a pen at the top while she made a call to the principal's office.

The secretary hung up the phone, giving Marni her id back.

"You're all set. Her office is down this hall, the first door on the left," she animated with her hands.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. "

This school was a good choice, she had to give Jax that. They don't just allow anyone in here. That made Marni feel relieved Abel would be safe here. Looking at the world today, schools needed the tightest security possible.

As Marni approached the principal's office, she saw Abel sitting outside the office with a large scratch above his eyebrow.

"Marni!," Abel jumped up from his seat, hugging her waist.

"Hey buddy. I'm going to go talk to your principal, and then I'll take you home, okay?"

He nodded, sitting back down.

Marni knocked on the door to Mara's office.

"Come in."

She opened the door, closing it behind her.

"Hi, I'm Marni," Mara stood up from her desk, shaking the young woman's hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. Please, have a seat."

She did what she was asked, sitting in the chair across from her desk, crossing her legs.

"Ms. Sanders, I'm very worried About Abel. He's been acting out since his father enrolled him in this school a couple of weeks ago."

" Really? That doesn't sound like him. He's a well behaved kid."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Today was the first time he has gotten physical. Has anything changed at home?"

"Uh, I really don't know. I haven't been around lately. His father and I sort of went our seperate ways."

"Ah, I see. Children Abel's age tend to get effected when their parents or parent figures split up. They blame themselves."

"He's only five. "

"Kids are smarter than we think they are, Ms. Sanders. "

"He's not going to get kicked out of school, is he?"

"No, we want to take every step possible before considering expulsion. But, I do request both you and Mr. Teller talk to him. If you can't get through to him, we have a great school therapist."

"Okay, thank you Ms. Kendrick."

"You're welcome. "

She pulled her cellphone out of her jacket pocket, dialing Jax's number.

Shit. Straight to voicemail.

"Hey Jax, it's me. I picked up Abel early from school. There was another incident today. I'll meet you at your house. Call me back when you can."

Marni stepped outside the office, offering her hand to Abel.

"You ready to go home, little man?"

He nodded, taking her hand.

"Do you wanna tell me what happened between you and that boy today?", Marni opened the car door to the backseat for him.

"Not really."

" You can tell me anything, you know that don't you?", she bent down, reaching across him to buckle him in his seatbelt.

"I know."

"Was he being mean to you?"

"No."

"You really hurt him, Abel. Do you know that?"

"I didn't mean to. "

"I know you didn't, but whenever there's a problem, you have to go to an adult. They will always be able to help you."

"Are you coming home, Marni?", he asked, not acknowledging what she just said.

"I don't know, buddy."

Marni finished making Abel his macaroni and cheese. She poured some on the plate next to her, moving the noodles around with the fork to cool down the food.

She set the plate down in front of Abel, who was drawing in a new coloring book with his crayons spread out on the table.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Do you want some?", he held out the fork toward Marni.

"No, I'm good. You eat."

The distinct sound of Jax's harley broke Marni out of a sound sleep.

Both her and Abel must have fallen asleep while watching Transformers.

Marni's eyes found the clock on the cable box underneath the television.

11 pm.

Jesus christ. He was gone the whole fucking day.

Without disturbing Abel, she got up from the couch to get herself something to drink.

She heard the front door open and close, Jax giving her a small smile as he walked into the kitchen.

"Thanks for getting Abel."

"You're welcome. It's a good thing you listed me as an emergency contact. The principal and me tried calling you and Gemma, and we got no answer," she scolded, grabbing a beer out of the fridge.

"Gemma is in Norco with Nero doing god knows what. Some kind of anniversary or some shit. I had no service where I was at."

"Where the hell were you all day?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Yeah, I do."

"I was burying two members of my club today."


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh my god Jax. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean t..."

"Where's Abel?," Jax cut her off, shrugging off his kutte, hanging it on the back of one of the kitchen table chairs.

"He's on the couch sleeping."

"Okay. I'm going to put him to bed. You can head out, I'm sure you got work in the morning. Thanks again."

"Jax.."

He ignored Marni, walking into the living room where Abel was.

She untwisted the cap of her beer, almost downing the whole bottle.

She wasn't going to leave. Not until she actually got more than a sentence out.

He came back into the kitchen, looking at her with a slightly amused expression on his handsome face.

"You're still here."

"I want to make sure you're okay," she placed the now empty beer bottle down on the kitchen counter, closing the distance between her and Jax, her hands resting on each side of his face.

He removed his hands from her face, moving to the other side of the kitchen.

"Marn, I really don't want to talk right now. My son is lashing out in school, on the verge of getting kicked out and my club is falling apart. I'm neck deep in it here. You would know that if you actually stuck around."

"I deserve that and more. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry. "

"I am. "

"You said you needed time to think, so I gave that to you. Then, you leave me a voicemail, a fucking voicemail, a few days later saying that it won't work out and it never was. You really were that chicken shit you couldn't say that to my face?'

"It was easier that way. If I talked to you in person, I wouldn't be able to go through with it."

"I'm so glad it was easier on you."

"It's what I do, Jax. I push guys away when I feel like the relationship is getting too serious. I save myself the heartbreak, and beat them to the punch. That's one of the reasons why I haven't left yet. I want to be here, with you, with Abel. I don't want to push you away anymore."

"What's going to stop you from doing it again?"

" The misery I felt these past few weeks brought everything in perspective for me. I don't want to feel that way again. Please give me one more chance to show you I'm not going anywhere."

Marni made her way over to him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck.

She stood on the tops of her toes, pressing her lips to his, praying to god he was going to kiss back.

Her eyes began to well up with tears as she felt him pull away.

She blew it. It was only a matter of time before her actions would blow up in her face. Her arms fell to her sides, and she wiped the fallen tears away.

"I'm going to go. Take care of yourself, Jax."

She walked over to the counter, picking up her purse, sliding the strap onto her shoulder. Strong hands found her hips, turning her around quickly, making her purse fall from her shoulder onto the kitchen floor.

Jax's lips crashed to hers, agressively forcing her mouth open with his tongue. Her tongue wrestled with his, both of them letting out a loud feral moan. Jax walked Marni backwards until her ass hit the edge of the kitchen table. She toed off her shoes, planting her hands on each side of herself, lifting her body onto the table.

Her hands gripped the front of his dark blue flannel t-shirt, ripping it open to the best of her ability. The sound of his shirt ripping caused Jax to grind his jean clad erection against Marni's heated core.

"Jax, please.."

He lifted her arms up swiftly, expertly removing her t-shirt and pink lace bra. His hands gripped her hips, sliding her down on the table. Jax's mouth traveled up her taute stomach, licking and biting as he made his way up her body. When he reached her pert breasts, he took one of the hardened buds in between his teeth, biting it gently.

"Jax!", Marni's upper body jerked upwards, gaining a wicked smile from him.

"Shhh, you'll wake Abel."

She nodded, laying back down on the table. His mouth found the nipple again, sucking it into his mouth, letting his tongue flick back and forth over it.

"Holy fuck, Jax...", Marni breathed out, pulling on his hair.

He opened his eyes, giving her other breast some attention, seeing her head move from side to side.

"Jax, I want you inside me."

"I barely got started, Marn."

"You're driving me fucking crazy. I can't take it. Please."

Her hands reached for his belt buckle, loosening the leather. He grabbed her hands, throwing them above her head.

"I'm not going to fuck you until I'm ready to fuck you. Consider that your punishment for what you did to me."

"That's fair."

"I know it's fair," he replied, popping the button open on her jeans, sliding both her jeans and panties down her perfect legs until they hit the floor between them.

His hands spread her legs wider. Looking at her in the eyes, he plunged two fingers inside her.

"Fuck, Marn," he fucked her slowly with his fingers, watching her body tense.

"Uh Jax, Shit.."

He curled his fingers, fucking her harder.

Marni wanted to scream on the top of her damn lungs. She has never had a man who was so focused on foreplay before. They usually were more focused on getting themselves off, not giving a shit about her. She would have to bring on her own orgasm. But, not with Jax.

"You feel so fucking incredible, Marn. I can't imagine how you're going to feel on my cock."

"Mmm," she loved how he was talking to her right now. His words were enough to make her come.

His removed one of his fingers, letting one of his rings graze against her hypersensitive clit.

"God damn it, Jax," Marni growled with her teeth clenched.

He applied more pressure with his ring, rubbing at her clit franticly.

"Come on. Come for me."

With her arms still above her head, she held onto the table, grinding herself against his hand.

"Uh, uh, uh, oh god.."

She was getting loud. Not taking his hand away from her clit, he leaned forward, kissing her passionately, swallowing her moans. Her legs began to shake, her release consuming her whole body.

Jax smiled against her lips as he felt his hand grow wetter.

"That's my girl. I'll be right back."

"Wha..where are you going?"

"Going to get a couple of condoms from my room," he replied, removing both his flannel shirt and white under shirt, lifting it by the collar, adding them to the growing pile of clothes at his feet.

"No need. There's a box of em' in my bag."

"Did someone have an idea I'd be fucking them on the kitchen table tonight?"

"No, Lauren gave the box a while ago. Never bothered to take them out of my purse."

"Thank you, Lauren," he bent down, opening her purse, pulling out the large box of condoms.


	13. Chapter 13

Marni ran her hands up and down Jax's beautifully built back that faintly glistened from the kitchen light. She officially had the best sex she will ever experience in this lifetime. You wouldn't be able to ask her how many times they went at it on this kitchen table. She lost count. The man has incredible stamina, he made it hard for her to keep up. Her smooth as silk legs released their hold on his bare waist, falling to the sides. He sat up on one of his elbows, using his opposite hand to move a few strands of her hair that stuck to her sweat ridden skin.

"What happens now?", she asked, her hands snaking around his neck, her fingertips tangling into the ends of his blonde locks.

"Marn, we just went through a whole box of condoms. Your man needs a little r&amp;r," he grinned, playfully biting her swollen bottom lip.

"I didn't mean sex, you dick," she joked. " I mean, what happens now that you buried your friends? What do you and the club do now?", her tone turning serious.

" First, we get our families somewhere safe."

"Where is safe?"

"TM. We lockdown the place until shit dies down."

"And then?"

"Then, I'm going to find the asshole who killed two of my brothers and put a bullet in his head."

"Was it the guy who you used to buy guns from?"

"Yeah."

Marni liked that he wanted to be honest about what goes on when it comes to the club. He didn't like secrets just as much as she did. But currently, the brutal reality was almost too much to handle.

She released her hold on his neck, bringing them down to his chest, gently pushing him off of her. Jax's eyebrows furrowed as he watched her gather her clothes from the kitchen floor, dressing herself.

"Marn, you okay," he asked, pulling his own jeans up from around his ankles.

"I'm fine," her quiet voice cracked.

Jax held her face in between his hands, shifting her head upwards, making her look at him.

"You're a shitty liar, darlin'."

"I know I am. I'm scared shitless, Jax. What if something happens to.."

He pressed his lips to hers, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Hey, hey, I don't want you thinking like that. I promise nothing is going to happen to me. Me and my guys know what we're doing."

"Promises tend to get broken, Jax."

"Not this one. It's not my time to meet the reaper yet. I still got a few things I want to do before I'm fertilizer."

Abel sat in his bed, watching Marni zoom around his room, packing his Tranformers bookbag filled to the rim with clothes.

"Why can't I go to school? Did someone get hurt again?"

"No. Daddy just wants us to stay there for a couple days."

"Are you coming with us?"

"Absolutely. I'm taking a few days off from work to spend time with you and daddy."

"You're daddy's girlfriend again, right?"

"Yeah, I think so. Is that okay with you?", She zipped up his bookbag, sitting next to him on the bed.

Abel nodded enthusiastically, throwing his arms around Marni.

Jax smiled, hating to interrupt the moment between Abel and Marni, knocking on the doorframe to Abel's room.

"You two ready to go? We still got to stop at Marni's house."

"We're ready," Abel climbed off of the bed, standing in front of Marni, who slid his back pack onto his shoulders.

Marni's jaw dropped as she and Jax reached her apartment. A couple cop cars were outside her home, the front door surrounded by neon yellow caution tape. Before he was able to put the truck in park, Marni jumped out of the car, sprinting to toward the crime scene.

"Abel, I need you to stay in the car okay," Jax unbuckled his seat belt, looking back at his son.

"Why, what happened."

"I don't know. I just need you to stay put. You got it?"

He nodded, continuing to play with his Transformers figurines.

A cop stepped in front of Marni, holding her back.

"Mam, you can't go in there. It's a crime scene," the officer whose nametag read Roosevelt held his hand out in front of her.

"I know it's a crime scene. This is my apartment. What happened?"

"You're Marni Sanders?"

"Yes."

"You know a man named Henry Rowland?"

"Yeah, he's my land lord. He lives right next door."

"He was murdered early this morning. His wife said he heard some disturbance coming from your apartment, and he told her to call 911 and went to investigate. He was found with a knife in his skull and a sick message written on the nearby wall in his blood."

"Holy shit. What did the message say?"

" Maybe I should show you myself. Just don't touch anything. We can't have you tampering with evidence."

He lifted the yellow tape, allowing her to go first. Marni saw the spot where Henry was murdered. There was a large pool of blood where his body used to be. She felt the familiar sting behind her eyes as she looked at the nearby wall.

WATCH YOUR BACK BIKER WHORE

"Miss, you have any enemies we should know of? The smallest bit of information could help," the cop insisted.

He couldn't help. He wouldn't be able to help without sending the man she's with to jail.

"No, I don't. I have no idea who could have done this," she lied, tears falling down her face.

"Maybe your boyfriend would know," he glanced over at Jax, who was trying to look inside the apartment, but another cop prevented him from getting any closer.

"Like I said sir, I have no idea who did this. "

"We should put a tail on you two, make sure that the animal who did this to Mr. Rowland won't hurt you."

"I appreciate the gesture, but I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

"If you insist. We will need you to come down to the station for your official statement though."

"Now?"

"Yes, now."

Marni let out a sigh of aggravation as she followed the cop the front door.

"Marn, what.. where the hell are you going?," Jax asked as he watched Marni walk past him to follow the cop.

"I have to go down to the station to give my statement. I'll meet up with you after."

"What, fuck that," he grabbed a hold of her forearm, jerking her backwards.

"Jax, it's protocol," the sheriff entered the couple's conversation.

"Eli, this shit really can't wait till later."

"No, it can't."

"Jax, we don't have time to argue about this. Just drop Abel off at TM, and I'll be by after. "

"I'll have Chibs and Tig wait outside the station for you. I don't want you alone."

"Okay, pres," she replied, climbing into the back of Sheriff Roosevelt's police cruiser.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for taking the time out to read my story and thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews! This chapter is going to be longer than usual because you guys have been so great. Please enjoy!**

Marni walked down the hallway on shaky legs , heading to the restroom of the station. Her grey suede high heeled ankle boots echoed with each step on the station's floor, mirroring the pattern of her aching heart. The sight that she came across in her home this morning played over and over again like a god damn cd player placed on repeat.

She reached the women's restroom in the back of the station, first testing the door handle to see if it was locked. The handle showed no resistance, giving her acess to the unoccupied bathroom . Her fingers pressed the silver button located on the door handle, locking herself inside. Her fingers pushed the light switch upwards, bringing her body in front of the bathroom mirror.

Any color she had in her face has diminished. She couldn't let anyone see her like this. She was always known as a strong person. She can't let herself falter, no matter how loud her mind, body, and soul is screaming at her to do so.

She turned on the faucet of the sink, bringing it to its coldest setting, moving multiple paper towels under the running water. Marni drained the excess water from the damp towels, placing them on her feverish skin.

She took sharp, deep breaths, actually relieving some of the anxiety that coursed through her viens.

She rolled the paper towels into a tight ball, tossing it in the silver trash can behind her and turned her body toward the mirror once again. She combed her fingers through her blonde locks and smoothed out her clothing with her clamy hands.

This is as good as it's going to get.

Marni unlocked the bathroom door, feeling slightly more stable as she made it to the front of the station. She walked down the small flight of stairs, glancing through the glass doors that lead to the outside. Her green eyes spotted Tig and Chibs parked in front of the ramp that led to the main part of the parking lot.

The growing sound of heels clicking made Chibs and Tig look at the advancing Marni.

"Hey darlin', you ready to get the hell out of here?", Chibs asked, grabbing his helmet he had on one of the handebars, handing it to her.

"Yeah, I am. What are you going to wear?"

"I'll be fine. Your safety comes first," he winked, hitting the seat behind him.

Marni placed the helmet onto her head, tightening the worn strap underneath her chin. She held onto Chibs' kutte as she threw her leg over on the bike, wrapping her arms around his waist.

Both men started their bikes, the engines roaring to life.

Raymond walked into the firehouse locker room, tossing his bag onto the bench next to Ed, who was changing into his gym attire.

"Hey, Ed."

"Hey Ray, what's.."

"Holy shit, Ray, what the fuck happened to you," Ed stood up, examining Ray's massive black eye, which sealed his left eye shut.

"Isn't it beautiful? It looks worse than it feels."

"I'll ask again, what the fuck happened to ya?"

"Got into a scuffle with an asshole at Mack's last night. Got a shot to the eye by his elbow."

"You go the er?", Ed's stomach started to turn the more he stared at Ray's severly bruised face.

"Nah. I 'd be in there for hours. Has Marni come in yet?", he asked, flinching from the pain when he picked up his bag due to his cut and inflamed knuckles.

"The love of your life is not comin' in. She's got the flu that's going around the house. Pretty soon, there will be no one left in this damn house," he replied, patting Ray on the back, making his way to the locker room door.

"Oh, before I go..," Ed turned, pointing at Ray, "the captain wants to see you. Probably wants to tear you a new asshole for missing your shift."

"Okay, thanks man."

As Ed exited the locker room, Martin strolled in with a clenched jaw and anger brewing in his brown eyes.

"What the hell happened to you, Greer? Why wouldn't you give me a call, let me know that you weren't comin' in so I can find someone to cover you? What kind of house do you think I'm runnin here?"

"Trust me, you really don't want me to answer that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ray turned around, facing his captain, standing only inches away from him.

"I mean, I insist you back the fuck off of me, Captain. You don't want to fuck with me today. "

Martin shoved him, causing Ray's back to slam into the lockers.

"Pack your shit and get the hell out of my firehouse. I will not be disrespected in my firehouse."

Martin turned his back, pulling the handle of the locker room door. Ray lifted the lever of his locker, grabbing the baseball bat he uses when he and his baseball team have a game. He gripped the handle tightly, swinging the bat, hitting Martin in the back of the head. Martin automatically collapsed to the floor, bringing a hand to his bleeding head, staring at Ray with fear in his eyes. Ray brought the bat behind his head, taking a second swing to Martin's head, his blood spraying onto the locker room door.

Marni entered the packed clubhouse with Tig and Chibs on each side of her. Jax was talking his mother, excusing himself when he saw her enter the clubhouse.

"Hey, how'd everything go at the station," Jax leaned in, giving her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Okay. My statement was not very useful. The psycho that killed Henry is still out there."

"Marn, you gave Eli what you could. You were with me last night."

"I know. I remember that very vividly," a small grin playing on her lips, kicking herself for even smiling at a time like this.

Jax caught the fallen smile, breaking his heart in a million fucking pieces. He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her forehead, bringing her into his arms, resting his chin on the top of her head. Marni closed her eyes, her arms winding around his waist.

"I'm going to find out who did this. No one's going to hurt you," his large hands rubbed her back in large circles, the feeling making Marni not wanting to let go of him.

"Hey boss, sorry to interrupt, but we got a lead on the Irish," Happy informed, Jax pulling away from Marni.

An apologetic expression crossed his beautiful face. Marni knew what that meant. It was time for him to go. She felt the anixety pump fiercely through her veins, and her temperature was fluctuating again.

"You leavin' me already, Teller?"

"Yeah, I have to. Do not leave the compound, you hear me? If you need anything, ask one of the guys," his presidential tone took over his usual one.

"Scouts honor. My ass is staying put," Marni held up two fingers, indictating her promise.

"That's my girl," his hands fell to her waist, bringing her dangerously close. Her arms interwined around her boyfriend's neck, Jax bent his back slightly for his lips to meet hers.

"I'll see you later," he muttered against her lips.

"I better, or I'll kill you myself."

Jax and Marni seperated from each other at the same time, her arms falling to her sides, rooted to the spot, as she watched Jax say goodbye to his mother and Abel, taking the lead outside to the line of bikes.

Her heart fell to her stomach as she listened to the sound of the Harleys fade away in the distance.

When Marni could finally move, she strolled over to the bar, picking up the half empty bottle of Jack Daniels sitting on the counter, pouring some into the glass in front of her.

"You okay?", Gemma asked, standing across from her on the opposite side of the bar.

"No, not really," she responded, downing the whole glass of whiskey, refilling her glass.

" Jax told me what happened. That's some heavy shit."

"Yeah.. that knife was meant for my skull."

" Don't carry that kind of guilt around with you. It will drive you fucking crazy."

"It's the truth, though."

"Marni, everything happens the way it's supposed to happen. Yeah, it fucking sucks at times, but that's life."

Marni scoffed.

"What?"

"I'm just surprised you're talking to me after I went MIA for a month. I thought I would be number one on your shit list."

" You're not number one. You're number four, maybe number five."

Marni and Gemma exchanged a rare smile. Gemma took the bottle of whiskey away from her.

"Gemma, come on."

"You'll thank me. Go get some food in your stomach," she nodded toward the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry. "

"That wasn't a question. "

Gemma glared at her until she got her ass to the kitchen.

Marni brought a small amount of food up to the roof with her. The air in the clubhouse felt so stifling because there was so many bodies downstairs.

A woman was sitting down, facing Gemma's office.

"I hope you don't mind if I stay up here for a bit."

The woman turned her head, giving her a friendly smile. This woman was clearly a man, but Marni would only acknowledge her as a woman because that is who she wants to be.

"It's fine, darlin'. There's plenty of roof to go around."

Marni walked over to the woman, taking a seat by her.

"I'm Marni."

"As in Jackson's Marni?"

"Uh yeah, how'd you know?"

" Little Abel has been singin' your praises."

"Abel," she smiled as his face came into her mind.

"That kid makes me feel like a celebrity. What's your name?"

"Venus. "

"Nice to meet you, Venus. How do you know Jax and the guys," Marni asked, taking her first bite of her potato salad.

"I met them through Nero, actually. "

"You're one of his girls?"

"Indeed, Marni. One of his best."

"I have to ask, do you enjoy being an escort?"

"I do. But lately, I've been having second thoughts on my occupation."

"A guy has something to do with it, doesn't it?"

"It does. I have a thing for Alexander."

"Alexander?"

"Tig, sweetheart."

"You and Tig are dating? What? For how long?", Marni excitedly bounced in her seat, the first light conversation she has had all day.

"We are keeping it under wraps, but for about a month or so."

"Shit, a lot happens in a month."

"It does. Please, promise you won't say anything to anybody," she pleaded, pressing her hands together.

"Venus, your secret is safe with me."


	15. Chapter 15

Marni and Venus' continued conversation was put on hold when Marni's cellphone began to ring from the back pocket of her dark blue distressed denim jeans.

"Sorry Venus, "Marni leaned forward, pulling out her cellphone, glancing at the caller id. It was her mother.

Shit. Did she watch the news? Did she find out about what happened to Henry in her apartment? A part of her wanted her to let the call go to voicemail. Call it instinct of you want, but something inside Marni that spoke louder than any of her other concerns told her she should answer this call.

"No apologies needed, darlin'," she smiled, letting her answer the phone.

Marni's finger hit the green answer button, moving the phone to her ear.

"Hey mom, what's up," doing her best to make her voice sound cheerful.

"Marn.. Marn, honey something awful has happened," her mother's voice was trembling on the line.

Marni knew that tremble. That was the tell tale sign her mother was attempting to control her crying so she could be coherent to whoever she is speaking to. Marni couldn't tell you how often she heard or saw her mother crying because of what her father does for a living.

Marni stood to her feet, running her free hand through her hair.

"Mom, what happened?"

"Baby, it's your father.. he.. he was murdered," Cathy cried out, automatically bringing tears to Marni's own eyes. Her knees buckled, making her sit back down.

"Marni, Marni, what is it," Venus' eyes widened with concern, touching her new friend's arm.

"He can't... How..," Marni struggled getting a proper sentence to reach her lips, her tears falling down her face, staining her cheeks.

"He was found in the locker room at the firehouse, beaten to death."

Marni moved the phone to her chest, not wanting to her mother to hear her increasing sobbing.

"Marn, Marn honey, you still there," Cathy's voice carried loud enough for Venus to hear. Marni brought the phone back to ear, her breathing non existent.

"Yeah mom, I'm here. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the police station."

"Okay, I'll be there shortly."

"Marn?"

"Yeah, mom," her voice not raising higher than a whisper.

"I love you, sweetheart."

Marni smiled into the phone.

"I love you, too."

Marni sighed as the line went dead. She slid the phone back into its original pocket, finally looking over at a worried Venus.

"Marni baby, what happened?"

"My father was murdered ," she wiped her tear stained cheeks, recieving a hug from Venus.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry."

Marni nodded, breaking away from the hug.

"Thanks Venus," she gained enough strength, and stood to her feet once again.

"If you need anything or you just want to hang out, don't hesitate to ask," she pulled out a card from inside her cleavage, handing it to Marni.

"I will, thank you," Marni gave her one final hug before climbing down the ladder, her legs quickly bringing her to the main part of the clubhouse.

Gemma was pouring Abel a glass of water in the kitchen when she saw Marni through the kitchen window, heading out of the clubhouse.

"Shit. Here you go, buddy," She passed Abel the glass of water, taking off to stop Marni from going wherever the hell she was going.

Marni unclipped the keys to Jax's truck from hanging on one of the loops of her jeans, deactivating the car alarm.

"Where the hell do you think you're going," Gemma called after her, running the best she could in her spiked boots.

Marni turned around, making Gemma stop in her tracks. Her eyes were filled with fresh tears.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my dad. He was found beaten to death. I'm meeting my mother at the station now," she climbed into the driver's seat, shoving the car key into the ignition.

"You can't do that. We don't have any guys to spare to go with you."

"I'll be fine by myself."

"You should wait until Jax gets back, Marni."

"I'm not going to do that."

Gemma reached over her, pulling the key out of the igntion, turning the car off.

"Two people who are close to you died in less than twenty four hours. Whoever the sick fuck is that killed your lanlord and father, he clearly won't stop leaving a trail of bodies until he gets to you. Stay put and wait for Jax."

"Jax has enough shit on his plate, Gemma. I have to go. My family needs me."

"You have family who needs you here."

Eli was getting restless. Two murders surrounding one young woman, and there were absolutely no fucking leads. At first, he thought this would have to do with Teller and the club. Maybe the rival wanted to spook Marni. But, the death of her father.. that hit too close to home. Someone had a personal beef with the attractive blonde, and he was going to find out before there's another corpse to be found such as Marni's.

This was the second to last firefighter he needed to interview today; Edward Green.

Eli opened the door to the interrogation room as Ed finished off the last of his cold cup of coffee.

"Edward Green, thank you for taking the time to talk to me today," Eli shook the man's hand before taking a seat directly across from him.

"Yeah, anything to help find the asshole who did this to Martin."

"Do you have any idea who would want to do this Martin?"

"No I don't, he was a good guy, a good captain. "

Eli sighed," I'd figured you would say that. The last ten men I interviewed before you said the same exact thing."

"It's the truth, sheriff. But if you want to ask someone about what happened leading up to Martin's murder, I'd ask Raymond Greer."

Raymond Greer. The last man he has to talk to that could lead him and policemen to the killer's front door.

"Raymond Greer?"

"Yeah. Martin came into the locker room to talk to him about missing his shift. I'm not sure what happened after that."

"Okay. Did you notice anything off about Ray?"

"Uh yeah, actually. He came into work with a bruised eye and fucked up knuckles. Said he got into a fight at Mack's bar and grill last night. I know for a fact that's bullshit. I was at Mack's last night because my wife works the graveyard shift as a waitress. Didn't leave until six this morning to drive her home."

Thank god for Edward Green. He has finally put this investigation in motion.

"One more question, does he have a problem with Marni Sanders?"

"No, but he does have a thing for her. Ever since high school."

Eli smiled internally. It looks like they possibly found their guy. He needed to find him before Jax did. Jax will kill him without thinking twice. Or Marni.. he didn't know her well enough to see how she will react that her own co-worker killed her father. He was going to take care of Ray the right way, the way the law intended. Put the monster behind bars where he belongs.

"Mr. Green, you have been a big help. I truly appreciate it. You happen to know where Ray lives?"

"Yeah. You got a pen?"

Ray kept driving until he was a good hundred miles outside of Charming. He could never go back there again without going to prison or ending up dead. He should of never followed Marni to that asshole's house that night. He should have driven straight home the moment the insane idea came into his head. But he didn't. He let his infatuation get the best of him. The moment he watched him enter her on that kitchen table is when something inside of him awakened. There was no going back. To work off his fury, he was going to just trash her place to rattle her. Then, that old man came into her apartment, catching him in the act. He had no choice. He was a threat. Just like her father. There is no room for any man in Marni's life but him. She will come to realize that.

Jax's brows furrowed when he and the club made their way closer to TM. The gate was busted into a million pieces, no doubt being blown through with a car.

Gemma jogged over to his bike as he parked it in his usual spot.

"I tried calling you."

"What the hell happened to the gate, ma?"

"Marni happened."

"What? Why?"

"Her father got his head caved in this morning. She took off. I tried stopping her. She decked me to get the keys back," she pointed to her bruising face.

"Jesus Christ. Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay, baby. You need to get her, Jax. She's unhinged right now. You're the only one that can stop her from getting herself killed."


	16. Chapter 16

"Marni sweetheart, you pacin' back and forth like this isn't make the investigation move any quicker," Cathy's eyes followed her daughter as she walked back and forth in front of her.

"Like most people, I pace when I'm nervous," she lifted her hand, bringing it to her mouth and started biting frantically at her fingernails.

"No, you pace way more than a normal person should. Stop biting your nails."

Eli opened the investigation door, walking over to Marni and her mother.

Marni stopped pacing and Cathy stood to her feet, moving next to her daughter.

"Please tell me you have something," Marni pleaded.

"I do. Raymond Greer is currently our prime suspect."

Cathy covered her mouth in shock, the surprise knocking her off her feet, her body falling back into the chair she was originally sitting in.

"One of his own brothers killed him?"

"I'm afraid so, Mrs. Sanders. We put an apb out on Raymond. Don't worry, we are going to find him."

Cathy nodded, digging into her purse for more tissues.

"Do you think he killed Henry too?"

"Henry? As in your lanlord Henry?", Cathy reentered the conversation.

Marni turned her head, looking at her mother.

"Yeah, he was killed early this morning when he went to invesigate a break in at my apartment. I wasn't home at the time."

"And you didn't think to share this with your own mother?"

"I didn't want to worry you, mom. You worry enough already. "

She shook her head in disbelief at Marni, adverting her eyes back to Eli.

"Do you have any idea why he would do this?"

"It turns out Ray has a very unhealthy love for your daughter, Mrs. Sanders."

"So, two people are dead because of me?"

"Marn baby, this is not your fault."

"Yeah, your mother's right. You shouldn't blame yourself. Mr. Greer is a very unstable man."

Marni picked up her jacket and Jax's car keys off of the seat next to her mother.

"Marni, where are you going," Cathy asked, grabbing her wrist.

"I'm going to find Ray myself."

"Are you insane? No, that's completely out of the question."

"No, it's not. I can't let anyone else get hurt, mom. I refuse to let that happen," Marni's voice cracked, her bloodshot eyes started to water.

"You're not going anywhere. You and your mother are going to stay here at the station where it's safe. You need to let me do my job. Like I said, we will find him and he will pay for what he has done to Mr. Rowland and your father. If you don't stand down Marni, I'll have no choice but to put you in holding," Eli warned in a stern voice.

"You need me to get you anything?," Cathy asked Marni, who was now in a locked cell, sitting on the floor with her back against the wall with her head resting on her knees.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks."

"Baby, I need to tell you something. It's about Ray and your father."

Marni lifted her head from her knees, resting it against the wall.

"What about them?"

"Ray didn't kill your father just because of you."

Marni raised to her feet, her hands clutching the cells' bars.

"What are you talking about, mom?"

" You know how Ray's father Jimmy and your dad were best friends?"

"Yeah."

"For a while, Ray and his mother believed your father got Jimmy killed in that warehouse fire 15 years ago."

"Why would they think that?"

" Jimmy asked your father to leave him behind. An entire floor collapsed on Jimmy, cutting his body in half while they were doing the sweep on each floor. The building was minutes away from exploding. Your father did everything he could to get him out of there as the other guys worked to get to the both of them. Jimmy told your father to leave, and for him to take care of Ray and his mother."

"Oh my god. He left Jimmy there?"

"Yeah. It was his best friend's dying wish. He knew he was going to die anyway. He didn't want to bring your father with him. It took a while for Ray and his mother to forgive him. I guess Ray never fully could, and...," Cathy's crying started up, causing Marni to hold her mother's hand through the bars.

"Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"

"You always thought so highly of your father. I didn't want to risk ruining the image you had of him."

Jax came into the station, spotting Eggley coming from the hallway where the holding cells were.

"Hey Candy, you happen to know if Marni Sanders is here? She has blond.."

"Yeah, I know who you're talking about. She's here. We placed her in one of the holding cells. I'll bring you to her."

"What? Why is she in a holding cell?"

"When Eli told her who the prime suspect was, she was ready to go after him herself. Eli had no choice but to have me place her in a cell. You got a tough woman on your hands, Jax."

One of the many things he lov.. liked about her.

"Don't I know it. Can I see her?"

"Sure," she motioned with her head to follow her.

"Thanks Candy."

Marni's eyes widened as she saw Jax head down the hallway with officer Eggley. She had a feeling as soon as he was in front of her, he was going to yell at her for taking off the way she did. For slugging his mother. For fucking up the whole entire front of his truck when she rammed the auto shop's gate.

Shit. Her mother is standing right in front of her. She really was not ready for her mother to meet Jax. Not at a time like this.

"Excuse me," Candy lightly touched Cathy's shoulder so she can unlock the cell door.

"Is she free to go?," Cathy asked.

"No, she has a visitor."

"Jax, before you start yelling at me for taking off, I had no.."

Marni stopped talking when Jax walked past her mother and just held her. Candy locked the both of them inside together.

Marni's eyes looked at her mother who already had a look of dissaproval all over her face. She turned on her heel, walking down the hallway, following in Candy's footsteps.

"How are you holdin' up, babe," he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Not so good," she pulled away from him, giving him a light kiss on his lips.

"I'm really sorry for taking off, and hitting your mom. I just needed to be here with my mom."

"It's not every day someone hits my mom and walks away breathing. You gave her a nice shiner. You have one hell of a left hook, Sugar Ray."

"I used my right hand, actually. Is she pissed at me?"

"Nah, if anything she just gave you the old lady stamp of approval."

Marni smiled a genuine smile, taking Jax's hand in hers, both of them sitting down on the hard matress. He moved his arm around her as she brought her legs off of the floor, laying her head on his shoulder.

" I might be here for a while you know. "

"Then so will I."

"Does this mean I'm off the hook and you won't yell at me?"

"No, I'll save my yelling for later."


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! This is going to be a longer chapter than usual since you guys have been so great! I hope you enjoy!

Jax's cellphone began to ring from inside his jean pocket. Marni pulled away from him, allowing him to pull out the phone.

He flipped the phone open, bringing it to his ear.

"Yeah?"

"Hey baby, it's me. Did you find Marni yet? Is she okay?," Gemma asked, holding a frozen bag of peas to her bruised eye.

"Yeah, I found her. She's fine. We're both at the station. She got thrown into holding because she was giving Eli a hard time," Marni grabbed the paper thin pillow from the opposite end of the bed, moving the pillow to Jax's lap. She stretched out her body, laying her head on the pillow.

Gemma smiled to herself. Marni got thrown in holding. A girl after her own heart.

"How long will she be in holding for?"

"As long as it takes for the cops to find the fucking psychopath that killed two people in less than two days. I want to stay here with her until they release her. Is everything okay at TM? Do you need me to come back?"

"No baby, everything is under control here. Just be with your girl. I'll see you both soon. I love you."

"Love you too," he replied, closing his phone, gliding it back inside his pocket.

Marni turned her body onto its side, facing the cell bars. Jax started running his fingers through her silky coconut scented hair.

"Is everything okay," she asked, her eyelids growing heavy.

"Yeah. Everything's good. "

Ray slowed his truck down when he saw a sign that read Pattaya Escorts and Massage: three miles. Why not? He can't remember the last time he actually got himself some pussy. Probably because he only wanted one woman. The only woman that actually mattered to him.

He pulled into the escort parking lot, parking by the low hanging trees, turning the key the opposite way in the ignition, causing the truck to stop running. He unbuckled himself from his seatbelt, looking at himself in the mirror, to check out his appearance. Other than the characteristics of fatigue, he looked relatively fine. Ray unzipped his duffel bag to grab some money, freezing when he saw the blood soaked he finally changed out of about an hour ago. He tore his eyes off of the ruined clothing, and pulled out his money from the inside lining of the duffel bag.

"Welcome to Pattaya Escorts and Massage. Here is the list of today's girls and their fees, " a very attractive brunnette greeted Ray at the door, handing him the beautifully designed laminated list.

Ray gave her a small smile,taking the list from her possession.

He looked around the red and black decorated lounge room, his hazel eyes landing on a beautiful blonde that was sitting at the bar, sipping from a dirty martini. Ray studied her more closely to see if she had any similar traits to Marni. She had the same color of blonde for her hair and looked like Marni around the eyes. He walked up to her, gently caressing her bare back.

"I'm Jake. What's your name?"

"Hayley."

"Hayley. You wanna get out of here, Hayley?"

"Sure, for the right amount of money."

He showed her the large wad of cash he had on him. She smiled, picking up her silver clutch from the counter of the bar.

"Lead the way, handsome. "

His hand wrapped around hers, leaving the lounge behind them.

" I'm thinking about transfering out of firehouse 55. It will be too hard working there without that constant reminder my father was murdered there. I can't see myself moving past his death if I don't."

For the last three and a half hours, Marni has been talking non-stop about what she wanted to do after Ray was brought into custody. Jax didn't complain. Not once. He didn't do what men usually do where they are looking at you, but thier mind is completely elsewhere. He actually responded, giving her his true opinion about each and every topic she brought up.

"I'm sure your co-workers would understand if you decided to leave, Marn. If they can't accept your decision, than fuck em'. Not literally, of course. I'm the only one allowed to fuck you."

She let out a chuckle,buring her face into the pillow. He stopped playing with her hair, turning her head straight to make her look at him.

"You hear me?"

"I hear you, handsome."

"Good. Now give me a kiss, Sanders."

"You don't have to ask me twice."

"I wasn't askin'."

Marni sat up, her hand winding around his neck, throwing her left leg over to straddlle his body. Her fingertips applied pressure to his neck, bringing his face forward to meet hers. She gave him a passionate kiss, goosebumps on her skin began to make themselves known as Jax's facial hair tickled her face as the kiss became even deeper. His large hands fell to her ass, kneading his favorite body part of hers. His groin lifted, grinding against her denim covered center, making her feel his rock hard erection. She let out a soft yet filthy moan, causing Jax's heartbeat to become irregular. What the fuck is this girl fucking doing to him?

"Jesus Christ, Marn," he mumbed against her lips.

"Mmm. Thank you for being here for me," she replied, pulling away from him alltogether, throwing her leg over his lap, sitting on the opposite side of the bed. She recieved a confused look from him.

"What?"

"Why did you stop?"

"Because I'll end up fucking you right in this cell. It's bad enough I'm stuck in this cell because I'm stubborn. I really don't want to go to jail for indecent exposure. I promise, I'll make it up to you."

"Yeah, you will," he replied, palming his aching arousal.

Hayley removed Ray's arm from being draped around her as he slept. She slowly slid her naked body out of bed, not wanting to disturb him. She gathered her clothing and her silver clutch, heading into the bathroom to get dressed.

She closed the lid on the toilet, placing her clothes on top. She opened the silver clutch, pulling out her cellphone, dialing 911.

"911, what is your emergency?"

"I know where the man who has been all over the news is," Hayley whispered into the phone.

"Can you be more specific, mam?"

"Raymond Greer. He's at the Moonlight hotel, room 15 off of route 80. Please hurry."

Hayley realized it was him when he checked into the hotel at the front desk. The news was on the tv behind the man at the desk, on mute. She had no choice but to keep it cool. If she tried warning the man at the desk or try to run from Ray, he could have killed her.

She stayed on the line, supporting the phone with the crook of her neck while she got dressed. Not wanting to risk waking him up, she stepped into the bathtub, unlocking the bathroom window. Hayley picked up her heels and clutch from off of the counter, throwing those items out of the window first. She planted her hands firmly on the window sill, hoisting her body up, worming herself through the window to safety.

Candy had a small smile on her face as she came down the hallway where Jax and Marni were. Marni moved her legs off of Jax's lap, both of them standing to their feet.

Candy unlocked the cell door, holding it open for the couple.

"You two are free to go."

"They caught him?, "Marni asked, with tears brewing in her eyes.

"He's dead, actually. He had a firearm on him that was purchased illegally, and he fired at the officers that were trying to apprehend him. They had no choice but to put him down."

Marni breathed a deep sigh of relief, throwing her arms around Jax, holding him tightly.

"Can we get out of here," she asked him, as he wiped her tears away with his knuckle.

"Absolutely," he interlaced thier fingers together, taking the lead down the hallway.

"Wait," she let go of Jax's hand, walking over to her mother, giving her a hug.

Her mother hugged her back, but Marni could tell the hug was half hearted. Cathy glanced over at Jax, shaking her head.

"Where are you going with that, Marni?"

" I'm not sure. We are taking it day by day, mom."

"He's a criminal."

"You don't know him like I do. You don't have a right to judge someone just from what you heard around Charming."

"I'm your mother. I know what's best for you, and that young man isn't what's best for you. You deserve better."

"I really wish you would give him a chance. You would get a chance to see how happy he makes me."

"How would your father feel if he knew you were with a president of a motorcycle gang?"

" It's a club, not a gang, mom."

"Same thing."

"Dad would question it. Yeah, a biker and a firefighter isn't exactly a couple you see everyday, but he would at least give the guy a chance unlike you," Marni walked away from her mother, leaving the station with Jax by her side, not looking back.

Jax escorted Marni to the truck, who started looking at the damaged grill in front.

"I'm sorry about fucking up your truck. I'll pay for the repairs."

"I don't give a shit about the truck. A truck can be replaced. You can't be."

"Marni!"

Abel ran to her as soon as she stepped foot inside of the clubhouse. She lifted him up in her arms, and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey buddy."

"Are you okay? I saw you crying this morning."

"Yeah, I'm going to be okay. "

"Pinkie swear?," he held out his pinkie.

One of her hands let go of him to interlock her pinkie with his.

"Pinkie swear ya."

"Me, Steven, and Vinny are playing hide and go seek. Do you wanna play with us?"

"Buddy, Marni needs to get some rest. She will play with you tommorrow," Jax suggested, lighting up a cigarette at the bar.

"Please, just one game."

"Okay, I'll play. But, I have to talk to Grandma first. You know where she is?"

"She's on the roof, talking to Aunt Venus."

"Aunt Venus?," Jax asked, with a raise of his eyebrow.

She put Abel down, walking down the clubhouse's hallway.

Gemma and Venus were making their way down the ladder to the roof when she reached the ladder herself.

When Gemma turned around, Marni gasped, covering her mouth when her eyes fell onto Gemma's enormous black eye.

"Jesus christ."

"You don't know your own strength, bam bam."

"I'm really sorry for hitting you. I had no other choice. If you want, you can hit me, and we can call it even."

"No, you have a pass. I probably would have done the same thing if I were in your shoes."

"Did they catch that son of a bitch, sweetheart," Venus asked, moving Marni's hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah. They killed him, actually. They had no choice."

"The asshole got what he deserved, baby," Gemma nodded, pulling Marni into a hug.

Jax brought Marni to his apartment in the back of the clubhouse.

"You and Abel are going to sleep in here," he stepped aside, letting Marni in, closing the door behind him.

"I take it you didn't find the Irish since we are still on lockdown," Marni took a seat on the bed.

"Yeah. Galen's gone.. for now. It doesn't mean he won't come back. When he does, me and my guys will be ready for him."

She laid back on the bed, feeling it dip. Jax moved in between her legs, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Are you staying the night, or does the president have some club business to tend to?"

"I'm not sure I can stay the night, but I'm free at the moment. What does my girl have in mind to pass the time?"

Marni's hands fell in between the two of them, loosening his belt buckle.

He looked up from what her hands are doing, looking back into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

Marni nodded, pulling her own shirt off, letting it fall to the apartment floor. Jax went to kiss her, but she stopped him by putting her hand to his mouth.

"Lock the door, first. I don't want a repeat of what happened in the kitchen a month ago."

"Good point."

Marni woke up in a bed that was empty. No sign of Jax or Abel. She heard movement coming from inside the bathroom that connected to the bedroom. She pulled the comforters off of her, bringing her feet to the carpeted floor. She adjusted the dark blue Samcro t-shirt and Jax's boxers that she was wearing as a pair of shorts. She walked to the bathroom, finding Abel standing on the chair that was usually at the desk in the corner of the bedroom, spiking his hair into a mohawk with his father's gel.

"Hey buddy, what are ya doin' with daddy's gel?"

"I'm giving myself a mohawk like uncle Juice's," he replied, squeezing the rest of the gel that was left in the bottle into his hair.

"What do you think?"

"I think you look like you just stuck your finger into an electrical outlet."

"Cool!"


	18. Chapter 18

Three days later:

Yup, everyone is still on lockdown. Marni was climbing the walls. It seemed like time went slower the longer they had to stay at the compound. It didn't help that she hasn't seen Jax in about two days either. He called her to check in, letting her know the club and him are safe. A phone call wasn't enough for her, not by a long shot. She doesn't want to sound fucking cheesy, but she really missed her guy.

She turned off the shower in Jax's apartment, pulling the shower curtain away from the wall. There was a large bag on top of the bathroom counter with a small piece of paper lying on top that wasn't there when she got in the shower.

Marni grabbed the towel off the rack, wrapping it around her wet naked body. She strolled over to the counter, picking up the note.

_Figured you would want to wear something other than my t-shirts, even if I think you look fuckin' smokin in my clothes. I'll see you later, darlin'._

-Jax

Marni smiled, unzipping the large black bag. The entire bag was packed with her clothing. He went to her apartment to grab her things. She wished he did at least say hello, and show his terribly handsome face. Then again, if she did see him, she would probably pull him in this shower with her, making sure he never leaves her this long again.

She dried off her body, grabbing a plain grey v-neck t-shirt ,black skinny jeans, socks, and a black matching bra and panties.

After she got dressed, she walked into the bedroom, picking up her phone off of the charger that was plugged into the wall next to Jax's desk. She unlocked the code on her cellphone, dialing her mother for the two hundredth time in the past three days.

The house phone rung until it went straight to voicemail. What a fucking surprise.

"Hi, you reached Martin and Cathy Sanders. Sorry we missed your call, but if you leave your name, number, and message, we will get back to you as soon as we can. Have a great day."

"Hey mom it's me. I know you've been getting my messages since I'm still able to leave a message on the answering machine. Mom, I really don't want our conversation that we had at the station to be our last. Please call me back. I love you."

Marni pressed the end button on her phone, sliding it into the back of her black skinny jeans. She picked up her grey boots that were at the end of the bed, pulling them on as she stood.

She left the apartment, closing the door behind her. She kept walking until she reached the kitchen, pushing open the swinging door.

"Mornin'," Gemma took a sip from her coffee while she scrolled down something on a white piece of paper.

"Morning."

Abel was sitting on the stool across from his grandmother, with a mouthful of cereal in his mouth. He waved enthusiastically at Marni.

"Hey spike," she stood behind him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, the palm of her hand touching the tips of his spiked hair.

"There's fresh coffee in the pot, and breakfast is still hot. Just help yourself."

"Okay, thank you. When did Jax come by," she asked, grabbing a mug from the counter, pouring herself a full cup of coffee.

"About twenty minutes ago. Came by to check in. He left Rat boy here since I have to go grocery shopping to get more food."

"You want some company," Gemma slid the sugar container across the table with Marni catching it before it could hit the floor.

"Sure."

"When can I go back to school?," Abel asked, finally swallowing the mouthful of cheerios.

"Soon, buddy," Marni replied, pouring nearly half of the container of sugar into her coffee.

"But Friday is career day."

"Career day?"

"Yeah. A mommy or daddy comes in and talks about their job."

"You going to have daddy come in and talk about fixing bikes?"

"No, I want you to come. Don't tell daddy, but a firefighter is cooler."

Gemma and Marni both chuckled, shaking their head. Chucky walked into the kitchen, picking up a plate for himself.

"Hey nubs, do you think you can hold down the fort while Marni and I are at the grocery store?"

"I accept that."

Marrni looked at Gemma in question.

"He grows on ya."

Gemma and Marni took the matriarch's truck to go food shopping. They were going to need all the room they can get since they are about to spend a couple hundred dollars in groceries. Gemma waited to pull out of the auto shops' parking lot until Rat boy was behind them on his harley. He gave her a nod of approval through her rearview mirror, and she began to drive to the nearest grocery store.

Marni and Gemma walked into Keane's, both of them grabbing a shopping cart.

"Has your mother called you back yet?"

"Nope. Since she laid eyes on Jax the other day, she's avoiding me at all costs. She won't talk to me until we part ways."

"She'll come around, sweetheart. "

"I don't know about that, Gem. That woman is more stubborn than me and that's saying something."

" Just give her some time. All mothers tend to be stubborn, especially when their baby has a new man or woman in their life. You should keep that in mind," she winked at Marni, looking down at the grocery list.

"Can I see that?," Marni pointed at the grocery list, leaning on the handle bar of the shopping cart.

Gemma handed the grocery list to her. Marni carefully ripped the piece of paper horizontally, handing one half back to Gemma.

"It will go quicker if we split up. I'll call you when I'm finished."

Chucky closed up the office when he saw a Heinken delivery truck pull into the lot.

A man with his hat pulled over his eyes opened the door, hopping out of the truck with a clipboard in his hand.

"Hey, I'm looking for Gemma Teller," the man walked over to Chucky, adjusting his hat.

"She's not here right now."

"She called, placing a beer delivery. I just need a signature. "

"Okay, I'll sign for it. You can bring the kegs into the clubhouse."

The man nodded, getting the two kegs from the delivery truck. Chucky held open the door for him as he wheeled the two kegs into the clubhouse on a handtruck.

"You can put them behind the bar."

He did what he was told, placing them side by side. He picked up the clipboard off of one of the kegs, handing it to Chucky.

"You can sign next to the address."

Chucky removed the green pen covered in Shamrocks from the clip at the top, signing his name next to TM's address.

"Have a good one, man," the guy patted Chucky on the back, taking the clipboard from Chucky, moving it under his arm to grab the handtruck.

"You too. Oh, you forgot your pen."

"Don't worry about it. I got a dozen in the truck."

Don't worry guys, the next chapter will be a lengthy one!


	19. Chapter 19

"I would have never taken you for a smoker," Gemma blew out the cigarette smoke she held in her lungs, watching Marni light one up herself as they sat at the picnic table outside the clubhouse.

"I'm not. I'm more of an occasional smoker," Marni moved her hand in front of her cigarette that she held between her teeth, rolling the small wheel on Gemma's lighter, trying to get a steady flame.

She passed the lighter back to Gemma, inhaling a puff of smoke into her lungs.

"I'm sorry I had to take off in the middle of food shopping today. I had to meet up with the ex," Gemma's thumb flicked the end of her cigarette, watching the long ash fall to the floor.

"Clay?"

"You know about Clay?"

"Jax gave me a bit of a rundown about everything and everyone. I'm sorry about what that asshole did to you."

"I'm not. Him beating the shit out of me managed to bring me to Nero."

"Whoa Gem, I never took you as a softie."

"Don't get used to it, sweetheart."

The beautiful sound of multiple Harleys pulling into the lot brought a smile to Marni's face. She took one more long puff of her cigarette, putting it out on the bottom of her left boot. Jax and the club parked in the tradional line by the gate. She noticed something has changed between Chibs and Jax as they all approached the clubhouse. She furrowed her eyebrows, throwing her leg over the bench, standing to her feet.

"Hey gorgeous," Jax pulled off his black gloves, taking Marni's face in between his hands, planting a tender kiss on her lips.

"Hey stranger. I missed you."

"Now that you have an old lady, you don't say hi to your mother anymore?", Gemma teased, touching the top of her son's back.

"Hey mom," Jax and Marni broke away from each other, Gemma giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did Chibs tell you what Clay told me?", she whispered in his ear, causing Marni to look at her with curiousity.

"Yeah, he did. Hence the silent treatment he's currently giving me."

Gemma nodded, and Jax turned back to Marni, throwing one of his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Meet me in my room. I'll be in there in five minutes, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

Jax dropped his arm from around her shoulder, watching her advance to the hallway where the apartment was.

Marni opened the door the the apartment, making herself comfortable on the bed.

Jax came in less than five minutes, closing the door behind him.

"Is everything okay, baby?", Marni asked, overwhemling concern flooding her beautiful green eyes.

"I'm not sure," he replied, taking a seat next to her, wrapping his hand around hers.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to right now. But eventually, I hope you will feel comfortable enough to tell me what's going on."

"That's why I brought you in here. I want to tell you what's going on."

Marni smiled, kissing his cheek.

"I talked to the Irish kings about letting August Marks running distribution on the guns we are letting go of."

"August Marks? Pope's former right hand, August Marks?"

Jax looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"You know who August Marks is?"

"Jax, everyone knows who August Marks is."

"You make a good point. "

"What did they say about August taking over the gun business?"

"The kings aren't a fan of color. Them and Galen want Clay to run the distribution of guns."

"Jesus Christ, Jax."

"Yeah, tell me about it. I have to wait for them to call me at eight so they can discuss their terms."

"Is that why Chibs is pissed at you?"

"How'd.."

"I'm very observant, Jax. One of my many gifts."

Jax grinned, bringing her hand that he held to his mouth, kissing it.

"Do you think this shit will work itself out?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure, Marn."

"However this goes, I'll be right here."

"You promise?"

"Yes."

"You swear?"

Marni chuckled, standing up, moving her body in between Jax's legs. She lifted his chin with her index finger, giving him a kiss.

"Yes."

A knock was made on the door, both of them staring at it.

"Hey Jax, it's two minutes to eight," Juice yelled through the door.

"Okay."

Jax stood up, taking the lead out of the bedroom to the main part of the clubhouse. He walked up to the bar, downing a freshly poured shot of Jack Daniels that was in front of him.

"Alright, let's take this call," he slammed the shot glass on the bar's counter, his eyes landing on a green pen covered in shamrocks.

"Chucky."

Chucky turned around, looking at Jax.

"Yeah?"

"Where did this pen come from?"

"The guy who delivered the beer left it here. Said he had a dozen of them in his truck."

"Beer delivery?"

"Yeah. Gemma must have ordered it."

" I didn't order any beer, nubs," Gemma stated, her eyes looking at her son.

"Oh shit. "

Chibs' eyes widened, his body rising from the bar stool.

"Eight o'clock."

"Full table for the vote. Everyone out now!"

Everyone scrambled, screaming, running to the clubhouse's exit.

A baffled Marni was pushed toward the exit by Rat boy.

"Jax wait, Abel! He's sleeping on the sofa!"

"I'll get him, Rat get her the fuck out now!"

Rat ran, pulling her by the forearm, where everyone who was in the clubhouse was huddled by the closed auto shop's doors.

Marni's eyes grew with tears as she tried to pull away from Rat's grip, ready to go back inside for Jax and Abel.

Jax sprinted out of the clubhouse with Abel in his arms, Chibs right on his heels.

Within a matter of seconds, the clubhouse blew to hell, causing everyone to duck. Rat boy shielded himself over Marni as the fire's smoke danced in the night sky.

The sound of kids and babies in tears found Marni's ears. She looked around at the scared families, completely speechless. Jax turned around with Abel's head buried in his shoulder, both of them exchanging a look of utter shock.

Jax walked through the crowd of the scared families, making his way to his mom and Marni.

"You okay," Jax moved one of his hands from Abel's back, touching Marni's face.

"Yeah, you? Is Abel," she touched the top of Abel's head, him still not lifting his head from his father's neck.

"Yeah, we're okay," Marni caught tears form in Jax's blue eyes.

Gemma wrapped her arms around her son and grandson she almost lost.

Fire truck sirens grew closer to the smoldering clubhouse, three trucks pulling into the parking lot.

Marni recognized one of the trucks. One of them belonged to firehouse 55.

As Eddie, Tommy, Simon, Monty, Billy, and Jesse got out, they all adverted their eyes to the crowd of people cowering by the garage doors.

Their eyes widened when they found Marni among one of the people who just escaped the explostion that no doubt was heard from miles.

Eyes filled with judgement and worry.

Half of the club escorted the families to the closest charter which was the one in Nevada.

Jax brought Marni, Gemma, Abel, and Chucky to Gemma's house with Chibs, Tig, and Rat boy guarding her home.

Gemma opened the backdoor to her home, all of them completely silent.

"Marn, can you take Abel to his room down the hall," Jax asked, his voice not raising above a whisper.

Marni didn't answer. She only gave him a nod. Abel raised his arms to be lifted. Marni bent down, lifting him up from under his arms, holding him close to her. He wrapped his arms around her neck, and began to cry.

"It's going to be okay, baby. It's going to be okay," Marni chanted in Abel's ear, opening the door to Abel's room.

With Abel still in her arms, she pulled back the blankets on the bed. She carefully laid him down, him not letting go of her neck.

"No don't leave, Marni."

He reluctantly let go of her neck as she pulled the blankets over Abel.

"I'm not going anywhere," she laid down next to Abel, both of them facing each other.

Jax looked into Abel's room, his heart breaking in a million fucking pieces when he saw his son slightly shaking. Marni kept talking to him, trying to calm him down, but it was no use. He was severely rattled like everyone else.

"Are they okay," Gemma took a seat at the kitchen table, her son joining her as well.

"Abel's freaked out. I'm sure Marni is too. She hasn't said anything since the explosition."

"We are going to get through this, baby. All of us," she grabbed his hand.

" After what happened today, I.. I don't know," Jax pulled his hand away from his mother's, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with my family," he replied, walking down the hallway, back to Abel's room.

Jax gently touched Marni's shoulder, making her jump slightly.

"It's okay, it's just me, babe."

She turned her head, looking up at him as he stood over her.

" Any room for me?"

"Always," Marni shifted her body closer to Abel, creating some free space for him. Jax wrapped his arm around Marni's waist as he squeezed himself onto the small bed.

The three of them didn't sleep. They just laid there, reflecting on what just happened.

Jax knew one thing is for sure. Clay wasn't the only one that needed to be put in the fucking ground. Galen was going to pay for what he just did. He won't rest until that happens.

The sun's rays beat down on Marni's face, making her eyes scrunch up and squint. She has never felt this awake in her life. Abel was sitting up in his bed, playing with his blocks. Jax was in the living room, taking a "long distance phone call" as Chucky liked to put it.

Marni sat up in the bed, running her hand through her long hair.

"You want something to eat, buddy?"

He shook his head no, continuing to play with his blocks.

Jax came into the bedroom, giving Abel a kiss on the head.

"Hey."

Abel didn't look up at him. Jax swallowed harshly, making his way around the bed to Marni.

He gave her a kiss on the lips, sitting down by her feet.

"The club and I are going to meet up with a few charters in the west. Talk about our movement out of guns."

"I think everyone will be on board looking at what happened last night."

"Yeah, I think so too. If you're looking for my mom, she's at the station, bitching out every cop until she sees Nero."

"I would ask what happened, but.." , Marni looked over at Abel.

"I'll tell you about it later."

"You want me to go get her? Drag her back home?"

"Not unless you want your eyes clawed out."

"Okay. Abel and I will stay put."

"Thank you. I'll check in later, okay?"

"Okay."

Marni leaned forward, initiating a kiss before he could. Marni's hand caught the front of his shirt as he prepared himself to stand.

Jax's heart skipped a couple of beats as Marni looked at him in the eyes with 100 percent of vulnerability. Was she going to tell him she loves him? He wanted to be the first to tell her that he loves her. After Tara leaving 10 years ago, he never thought he would meet another woman who could make him feel this way ever again. But, it was way too soon to tell her that he loves her? It was only a month. Was it? The fucking question has been screaming in his head since they began seeing each other.

"Yeah, Marn?"

"Be careful."

"I will."


	20. Chapter 20

**12 pm:**

Marni's fingertips continued to create small circles on her black coffee cup as she leaned against the counter in the kitchen, her eyes staring intently at Abel, who was sitting at the head of the dining room table, coloring in one of his many coloring books.

He was still in his pajamas from the night before. He was fighting sleep just as much as she was. Marni made a few of his favorite foods such as peanut butter and jelly with extra jelly and macaroni and cheese with the spongebob characters as the macaroni itself. The food sat there in front of him, getting cold and left untouched.

She tried talking to him about what happened, though she truly struggled to find the right words to comfort him. Marni was feeling fucking useless. She prayed as hard as she possibly could to get the Abel she knows and loves back.

The back door opened, causing an exhausted Marni to jump, spilling her lukewarm coffee all over her hands.

Gemma set her purse next to the wooden basket on the counter, dropping the keys to her truck into the basket itself.

"Hey sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Gemma closed the door behind her, locking both the top and bottom lock.

Marni had the kitchen sink running, giving her hands a quick rinse. She turned off the water, drying her hands with the towel that was next to the sink.

"It's not your fault. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy," Marni made her way back to the coffee pot with her mug in hand, refilling it to the rim.

"Should I ask how many cups you've had?", she placed a hand on her hip.

"I lost count around the eighth cup," Marni brought the mug to her lips, only for Gemma to come over to her, taking the mug out of her possession.

"Gem..", Marni whined, reaching for the cup.

"Any more caffine won't do you any good. Go get some sleep. I'll keep an eye on Abel."

"I'm not tired."

"Do you realize who you are trying to feed bullshit to?"

" Really, I'm fine. My mind is too alert to let my body to sleep."

"Alright, if you say so. But I should warn you, you look fuckin' terrible," Gemma brought the mug that she took away from Marni to her lips, taking a generous sip.

"That I don't doubt. So, how'd it go at the station," Marni changed the subject, attempting to move it off of her.

"They're transferring Nero to county."

"Jesus Christ. Why the hell is he going to jail in the first place," Marni whispered, bringing herself closer to Gemma.

"One of his escorts was found murdered the night before."

"Shit. Nero doesn't strike me as the cold blooded killer type."

"He's not. He would never do this to anyone, let alone a woman."

"Any other leads besides Nero?"

"Nope."

"Naturally.. Fuck, are any of us going to catch a fucking break," Marni ran a hand through her hair.

"Time will tell, sweetheart."

She nodded at the matriarch's response. She was absolutely right.

"Gem, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"As you know, I've been trying to call my mom for the past couple of days now, and she hasn't answered her phone. Would it be okay if I borrow your truck to go check on her? I'm starting to get really worried about her."

Gemma set the mug down on the counter, making her way over to the wooden basket. She picked up the keys, tossing them to Marni.

"You're not going alone, though. I'll have Unser follow you," she dug around in her purse, pulling her cellphone.

"Okay."

Marni would probably never get used to that. Having protection following you wherever you go. It made her feel like a god damn celebrity without all the glitz, glam, and millions.

"I want to go with you, Marni," Abel was now standing in the kitchen, Marni's eyes wide with surprise.

That was the first time he's talked all day.

"Okay buddy, you can come with me. Just go get changed and we can go."

He nodded, heading to his bedroom down the hallway.

"I won't be surprised if that kid calls you mommy one of these days."

Marni pulled Gemma's car into her mom and dad's driveway, taking a good look at the house she once called home. It was nothing big, it was a one level white ranch house with royal red shutters. She's had some great times in this house. All those memories seemed like it was a lifetime ago. Since she became a firefighter, time tended go faster than what she was comfortable with. She couldn't completely complain though. The speed her life was going managed to bring an amazing man and child into her life.

"This is where you used to live?"

"Yup, way before I met you and your daddy," Marni turned in the driver's seat to smile at Abel.

Marni started to think the worst as she and Abel walked hand in hand up the short concrete pathway that would bring them both to the front door. She couldn't handle losing another parent, especially now. She needed her mom in her life, regardless of how stubborn she could be.

Taking a deep shaky breath, she knocked on the door. Her teeth began to gnaw violently at her bottom lip as she waited for the door to open.

It finally did after a total of three minutes, almost making Marni cry with happiness.

Cathy looked okay, just tired and clearly heartbroken. Her blonde hair was twisted in its usual french bun and her makeup was minimal. She was wearing a basic grey t-shirt and loose fitting jeans paired with her black slippers that she wears around the house.

Her eyes fell from her daughter, looking at the boy who could pass as Marni's own son.

Without saying anything, she hugged her daughter and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi mom," Marni let go of Abel's hand to hug her mom in return.

"Hi, sweetheart."

She stepped back, giving the young boy a friendly smile.

"Who's this?"

"This is Abel, mom. Jax's son."

"Hi Abel, I'm Cathy."

"Hi," Abel hid behind Marni, his one eye staying on Cathy.

"You look like your dad."

"But, I'm cuter."

Both women laughed, temporarily breaking the tension in the air.

"Yes you are. Come in," Cathy invited them into the home, shutting the door.

"Abel, you like apple pie," she bent down to Abel's height.

He shook his head in agreement.

"I just made a whole pie, and I can't finish it myself. Would you like a piece?"

"Yes."

"Yes please," Marni corrected him.

"Yes please."

Cathy smiled, leading the way into the kitchen. Marni picked Abel up, sitting him on one of the stools at the kitchen island.

Marni's mother cut a piece of pie for Abel, placing it on the plate in front of him. She advanced to the freezer, taking out a tub of vanilla bean ice cream.

She opened the draw in front of her body, grabbing the ice cream scooper, giving Abel two scoops of ice cream next to his apple pie.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, cutie," she handed him a fork and a spoon from the same draw, before returning the ice cream to the freezer.

Marni watched him nervously to see if he would touch anything that was on the plate. He automatically start to eat like he hasn't eaten in months.

He got his appetite back.

"Marn, can we talk in the other room, please?"

"Sure. I'll be in the next room if you need me," Marni placed a kiss on Abel's head, heading into the living room with her mother.

"I tried calling you."

Really? She was going to go there? Who has been calling non stop for the past three days?

"Simon told me about the explosion at your boyfriend's auto shop. I wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I didn't know you called. My cellphone was in that blast with the rest of the clubhouse."

" I see. Simon also told me the cause of the explosion was from c 4s. A god damn bomb, Marni," Cathy's sweet tone faded, turning judgemental.

"Mom.."

"Marn, you could have been killed because of what your boyfriend does for a living."

"The result of yesterday was because he was trying to do what was right."

"You really believe that?"

"I do because it's the truth."

" His kind of lifestyle.. there's no end to the violence. "

"How would you know?"

"Marni, the whole entire town knows about what the club does. They're just too chicken shit to do anything about it. Sweetheart, it's bad enough I have to live with you being a firefighter. But now that you're with him, that's double the risk. I just lost your father, I cannot afford to lose you as well."

"You won't lose me, mom. I'm going to be with him whether you like it or not. Why can't you just accept that?"

"My god, you're so blinded by your love for him, you don't realize the destruction going on around you. I'm fighting you on this because I am trying to protect you."

"I'm twenty six years old, mom. I can protect myself. Please don't push me out of your life because you can't accept who I'm with. I need my family."

Her mother fell silent, shaking her head.

"Mom..."

"Okay, I won't anymore. I'll stop. I need my family too. But, that doesn't mean I will accept Jax with open arms, Marni. I stand by my opinion when it comes to him."

"Okay. But, that doesn't mean I will stop trying to convince you to give him a chance."

When Marni and Abel got back to Gemma's, Marni used Gemma's cellphone to call Jax. Her legs brought her into Gemma's greenhouse that was right off the living room. The sun was shining brightly through the perfectly cleaned glass, going into Marni's eyes, her eyes appearing even lighter than usual.

"Hey babe."

"Hey. I'm really sorry if I interrupted your meeting," Marni's fingers played with a petal from one of the plants.

"Nah, you didn't. I was just about to call you anyway."

"I know you said you were going to be the one checking in, but I guess I couldn't wait. Is everything okay on your end?"

Jax smiled into the phone.

"Yeah, everything's good. Everyone gets it. They're all on board with moving out of guns."

"That's great, Jax."

"How's everything there? How's Abel?"

"He's better. He got his appetite back. He ate his weight in my mother's apple pie and vanilla bean ice cream."

"You went to visit your mom? How is she?"

" Hurting. But, Abel managed to convince her to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"Abel?"

"Yeah, your boy's charming as hell."

" He learned from the best, darlin'."

"This is true. I'm still going to hide anything and everything in the house that could be used as a weapon. My mom is a wild card."

"Alright, I'll make sure I got my bullet proof vest ready. Do you want me to cook," he teased, a deep chuckle escaping his throat.

"Sure.. if you want the dinner to end up on the walls like a god damn art project like you did with the chili," Marni laughed at the memory of the first time she came to his home, which has quickly become her own.

" My girl got jokes I see. Looks like I'm gonna have to punish her."

"Mmm, what does the president have in mind?"

"For starters, I'll.."

A strong hand was placed on Jax's shoulder, making him turn around.

"Hey, can we talk for a minute," Bobby adjusted the sunglasses on his face.

"Yeah, sure."

"Marn, I'm sorry I got to go."

"It's okay. I'll see you later."

"Bye, darlin'. Get some sleep."


	21. Chapter 21

**1:49 am:**

Jax pulled into the driveway of his home, parking his Harley next to Unser's truck. The lockdown was officially over, and he wanted his family to be home where they belonged.

He shrugged off his kutte as he made his way up the pathway, throwing it over his shoulder. He gripped the house key, shoving it into the lock.

Before he could turn the doorknob to let himself inside, Wayne was at the door with his gun drawn, mistaking Jax for an intruder.

"Jesus Christ," Jax dropped his keys to his feet, jumping a few feet back.

Wayne lowered his gun, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry son. You can never be too sure these days," he placed his gun in the back of his pants, stepping aside to let Jax into the house.

Jax bent down, picking up his keys, finally entering the home.

"I get it. Thank you for staying with Marni and Abel while I was gone," Jax removed his kutte from being draped over his shoulder, hanging it on its usual hook next to the door.

"Don't mention it. I'm going to head back to the outhouse with the bed that I call a home. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

" You can stay here if you want," feeling sympathy for the man who lives all alone in a trailer.

"I appreciate the invite son, but I'm good. Have a good night," Wayne nodded, making his way out the door.

"You too."

Jax closed and locked the door behind Wayne. His tired legs dragged him to his bedroom, eager to crawl into his bed next to Marni.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw both Abel and Marni sound asleep, with Abel sleeping on his side of the bed.

Not having the heart to disturb him and bring him into his own room, Jax turned on his heels, advancing to the living room.

He dragged the coffee table a few feet away from its usual spot, pulling out the couch into a bed. He stripped himself down to his boxers, grabbing a blanket out of the hallway closet. He laid himself down on the pullout couch, closing his eyes to catch up on some much needed sleep. His eyes would just open again. Annoyed that his eyes weren't on the same page as the rest of his body, he moved himself onto his back, staring at the cieling.

Marni stirred herself awake, looking over next to her to see if Jax was lying next to her. Abel was still in his place. She sat up in the bed, reaching for her cellphone to check the time on the nightstand.

3:56 am.

Jax isn't home yet?

To confirm her assumption, Marni pulled the covers back, walking to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. Marni strolled over to the window, peaking through the blinds with her fingers, seeing his bike in the driveway.

She smiled, knowing he was sleeping on the couch. She grabbed the two pillows she was previously using, heading to the living room, holding the pillows close to her.

Jax turned his head as he heard a shuffling of feet against the carpeted floor. Marni stood there by his bed, holding two pillows, one for her and one for him.

"Can I join you?"

Jax nodded, shifting himself over to make room for her.

Marni placed one pillow on her side, lifting Jax's head, sliding the other underneath his head.

"Thank you."

"Mhmm."

She brought her body closer to him, resting her arm across his chest, feeling Jax's own arm coil around her, bringing her even closer. She looked up at him and gave him a kiss.

"When did you get home?"

"About two hours ago. I didn't want to wake Abel. He needs to catch up on as much missed sleep as we do."

Marni nodded, laying her head down on his chest.

"Hey."

She looked up at him as he placed a heated kiss against her lips, causing her to melt into his body. Jax rolled her onto her back, settling in between her legs. Jax's mouth left hers, making his way down her neck. Marni started pulling at his hair, arching her body off of the bed.

"Jax, as much as I want to do this, I can't promise you I won't fall asleep on you. I'm still relatively tired."

"What I'm about to do to you, the last thing your body will do is sleep," He pulled his boxers down until he was able to kick them off of the bed and onto the living room floor, plunging his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Jax woke up to the sound of movement in the kitchen. He looked next to him, and Marni was still asleep with the blankets wrapped around her. He got up slowly, getting dressed in the clothes he wore yesterday, entering the kitchen to find his son standing on a chair to reach the cabinet that contained the cereal inside.

"What are you doin', little monster."

"Trying to reach the cocoa pebbles," He climbed onto the counter to open the cabinet.

Jax picked him up, bringing him to the floor. He opened the cabinet himself, grabbing the cocoa pebbles.

"When will I grow? I'm tired of being small," Abel pouted, opening the fridge, able to grab the carton of milk on his own.

"Before you know it buddy, you will be taller than me," along with the box of cereal, Jax placed a bowl and spoon on the table for him, taking a seat across from his son.

Abel opened the box of cereal, pouring some in the bowl himself, filling it to the rim. He put the box down next to him, opening the carton of milk, leaning his whole body forward to pour some in with his cereal, spilling a little on the table.

He bit his lip, looking at his dad.

"It's better than the whole carton on the table."

"Mornin'. How are my boys?", Marni strolled into the kitchen, bending Jax's head back to kiss him. She made her way over to Abel, kissing him on the head as he took his first bite of cereal.

"I can't believe we slept till two," Marni stated, rubbing her tired eyes, looking at the time on the microwave.

"What time is your mom coming over?"

"In four hours. Do you have ideas on what you want me to make," she looked at both Jax and Abel. Jax shrugged while Abel raised his hand.

"What do you have in mind, Abel?"

He put his hand down and swallowed his food.

"Spaghetti with meat sauce."

"Spaghetti with meat sauce it is. You wanna come with me to the store?"

He nodded, continuing to eat his cereal.

"I gotta check in with the club. I should be home before your mom comes by."

"Okay."

There was a knock at the door as Marni and Abel were prepared to leave for the grocery store.

She walked to the front door, opening it to see a woman in formal lawyer attire with a determined look on her face.

"Are you Marni Sanders?"

"Yes. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm district attorney Tyne Patterson. Do you mind if we talk for a minute?"

"Sure."

Marni let the woman inside, escorting her to the kitchen.

"I'm ready," Abel ran into the kitchen with his transformer in hand.

"Buddy, can you go watch tv for a little bit? I need to talk with Ms. Patterson."

"Okay."

Tyne stared at the boy as he went into the living room.

"He's a cute kid."

"Yeah, he is. What brings a d.a. to the house?"

"This is about your boyfriend Jackson Teller. I believe he and his club are connected to the St. Aquino shooting that occured about a month ago. Are you aware of that shooting?"

"Yes. It was awful. Eight kids died that day. What would Jax and the club have to do with that?"

The ak Matthew Jennings used is the same gun the Sons of Anarchy sell. Do you know of your boyfriend's business with selling guns?"

Marni stared at her in utter shock.

"I take it from your expression he has not told you about that part of his life."

"Ms. Patterson, I don't mean to be rude, but are you crazy?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Are you crazy? Jax and the club don't sell guns. They're mechanics who've bonded over their undeniable love of motorcycles. Well, motorcycles and porn really. Hell, they've gone and invested in a porn studio," Marni replied, laughing as she leaned against the edge of the kitchen table."I think that's as much for their own amusement as it is for making money though. I swear some of them are like teenagers who just found their father's stash of Playboys."

Tyne was not amused at all by Marni's response. In fact, it pissed her off. She stepped closer to the young woman.

"Ms. Sanders, your boyfriend and his club are in fact responsible for what happened, whether you want to believe it or not."

"Then why aren't they in handcuffs, heading to county right now? You're desperate and you're reaching, Ms. Patterson."

Tyne's jaw clenched, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"Marni, I know a part of you believes me. When I found out you were involved with Teller, I had sheriffs tail you so I could come and talk to you in person. You can be the piece that brings this whole thing together."

"I'm afraid I'm not. If you don't mind, I have some shopping to do. I'm expecting company tonight."

She nodded, placing a card on the kitchen table.

"Have a good day, Ms. Sanders."

"You too."

As soon as Patterson left the home, Marni retrieved her cellphone, dialing Jax's number.

Straight to fucking voicemail.

"Hey, when you get this message, come straight home. It's important, and I need to talk to you."

Thank you Natalie Lynn for helping me with the edit! It is greatly appreciated!


	22. Chapter 22

Hey, my readers! Before you proceed to read this chapter, I advise you reread chapter 21 because I changed a few things toward the end with the help of reader Natalie Lynn. Thanks again Natalie!

Marni sat in the kitchen smoking a cigarette from the pack she picked up for herself before she headed home from her mother's house yesterday, staring out the kitchen window, anxiously waiting for that signature Harley to make a reappearance.

Smoking was starting to become a regular thing in her daily routine, and she wasn't proud of it. Unfortunately, smoking was the only thing keeping her nerves in check. Without it, she would completely lose her fucking mind.

She could hear the movie Transformers playing in the next room with the volume turned up more than halfway. She couldn't even tell you how grateful she was for the loud background noise currently surrounding her. If there wasn't, she would only hear the dreaded ticking of the clock that hung above the kitchen doorway that seems to create the illusion time is standing still.

About twenty minutes later, Jax pulled into the driveway, parking his bike next to her car. Marni's heartbeat began to beat violently against her chest, causing it to leave a faint ache behind each beat. She took one more long drag of the cigarette before snubbing the butt into the small black ashtray set in front of her, causing it to hiss loudly into the plastic.

The moment Jax walked into the kitchen, he could feel the heaviness that rested in the air. Marni could barely look at him longer than three seconds before adverting her eyes elsewhere.

What the fuck happened while he was gone?

"Hey darlin, I got your message. What's going on?"

Marni took a shaky deep breath before speaking.

"Do you know a woman named Tyne Patterson?"

Jax let out a heavy sigh, gripping the back of the kitchen chair that was in front of him.

"You can say that. Why?"

"She was here about forty five minutes ago, claiming you and the club are the reason that eight year old boy got that ak in his hands, shooting up his school a month ago. Is.. is she telling me the truth, Jax?"

He didn't respond. All he did was rub his forehead, in search for the right words.

"Jesus Christ. She was telling the truth. How did he even get his hands on that god damn gun?", her voice cracked, on the verge of crying.

It seemed like whenever this man cleaned up one mess, another would take its place soon after.

Was it ever going to stop?

"Marn, let me explain, please."

"I'm all ears."

"The club and I sold a few guns to Nero's crew about a year ago to keep the peace. Nero's cousin Arcadio never locked up the gun or hid it away well enough for his stepson not to find it. We've been dealing with this d.a. since me and you have been apart."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?"

"Because I was knew this would be your reaction. I figured it was best not to tell you."

"What are you going to do, Jax? How can you fix this kind of mess? "

"I'm going to give her Clay and Galen. "

"That's not going to satisfy her. She wants you and the club. You're the actual gun source in this situation."

"You're saying me and the club should turn ourselves in?"

Marni looked down, hating herself for allowing that thought to even cross her mind.

"What are you going to do if we don't, Marn? You going to run to Patterson, and tell her everything I just told you?"

The sound of Jax's voice getting louder caused Abel to look away from the movie, looking toward the direction of the kitchen.

Marni stood up from her seat, shaking her head.

"You know what, that thought unfortunately crossed my mind. I put myself in those parents' shoes. The parents that lost a child that day.A child they will never see again. Wouldn't you want someone to pay? I know I would. But the love I have for you, for Abel.. it would never let me do anything like that. You have a control over me that I wish I could break away from. But, I can't. I will always want to be here, defending you no matter what you did, and that scares the living shit out of me."

Jax closed the distance between them.

"Jax, please don't. Don't touch me," she continued to step back as Jax advanced on her until her back hit the closest counter.

He wound his arms around her as she rested her hands against his chest, wanting to push him away, but couldn't bring herself to do it.

This man has become her number one weakness.

He rested his head on top of hers, rubbing her back in a circular motion.

"Marn, I'm going to make this right without you and Abel having to see me behind glass."

"I can tell you really believe that. But, I honestly can't see that happening. This is bigger than anything I'm sure you've been up against. You can't win them all, Jax. It's not possible."

"Don't say that. We've beaten the odds before. We'll do it again."

Even though he was putting up a good front, she could see he wasn't buying his words fully either.

He was cornered. The true definition of being stuck between a wall and a hard place.

"I have to go to the store to pick up dinner. I'm hoping the drive will help."

"Is your mom still coming over?"

"Yeah, she is. A part of me wanted to reschedule, but I don't know if I will be able to get another chance like this."

Marni broke away from Jax, heading to the front door with her car keys.

"Abel, you ready to go?", she called out by the now opened front door.

Abel came running, giving his dad's legs a hug.

"Are you coming, daddy?"

"No, I'm going to stay here and set the table, buddy. I also got to make sure the fire pit we built in the backyard is ready for the smores we are going to make tonight. "

"Really? We can use it tonight?"

"Only if you want to."

"I want to!"

A small grin formed on Marni's face as she watched Jax interact with his son.

She would never be able to be the cause to seperate them.

This was her family, and you protect your family.


	23. Chapter 23

**Happy Easter everyone! Please enjoy the new chapter!**

Jax finished setting the dining room table, adverting his eyes to the kitchen where Abel was helping Marni prepare dinner.

He smiled as he watched Marni blow on the wooden spoon that contained the meat sauce. Once she felt it was cool enough, she brought it to Abel's mouth, giving him a taste.

His eye's lit up as he ate what was on the spoon, asking for more.

He could watch the two of them all day without growing tired of it.

His eyes looked away from Abel and over at Marni. He could tell she was doing her best to keep it together for Abel's sake. Whenever she looked away from his son, a worried expression would replace her happy one. Abel had no idea what was really going on between his father and moth..Marni, and they both wanted to keep it that way.

The doorbell rang, causing Marni to turn her head and look at Jax with nervousness in her eyes.

She placed the lid on top of the sauce pot, approaching the front door. She looked through the peephole, confirming it was in fact her mother standing on the other side of the door.

Taking a deep breath, Marni unlocked the door, giving her mother a forced smile.

"Hey, mom."

"Hey, Marn," Cathy greeted, holding a large bag in one hand and a freshly wrapped apple pie in the other.

"Let me take those for you," Marni grabbed a hold of the bag and apple pie, stepping aside to let her mother through the door.

"Thanks. Wow, your boyfriend's got a nice place here."

"Judging by your tone, I'm assuming you were expecting something different," Marni closed the door with her foot as she escorted her mom into the kitchen.

"I guess you can say that."

"Hi, Ms. Cathy," Abel smiled, bringing the salad to the dining room table.

"Hi, Abel. I brought over some pie that you liked yesterday."

"Really? Can I have a piece now, daddy?," Abel asked, looking at his father with pleading eyes.

"After dinner, you can have some. Promise."

"Mom, I'd like to offically introduce you to Jax. Jax, this is my mother, Cathy."

Jax walked over to the two women, holding out his hand to Cathy.

" It's nice to finally meet you."

After a few seconds, Cathy reluctantly shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Jackson."

He gave her a small nod, glancing at Marni.

"You need help with anything else, babe?"

"No, that's pretty much it. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes."

Abel began pulling on his dad's hand, getting his attention.

"Daddy, did you get the fire pit ready yet?"

"No, not yet. You wanna go out back and get some sticks with your old man?"

"Okay."

"I'll let you know when dinner is ready," Marni commented, watching Abel take the lead to the back door.

Marni turned to her mom, waiting for her to say something judgemental. When she didn't say anything, she decided to break the silence.

"So, what's in the bag, mom?", she strolled over to the bag that was now on the kitchen table.

"It's for you."

Marni pulled out the large case from the gift bag , smiling as she realized what was inside.

"You're giving me dad's metals?"

"Yeah. He would want you to have them. I'm sure it will only be a matter of time before you will recieve your own metals."

Marni looked at her in shock.

"What?"

"You're always against me being a firefighter."

"I know. But I need to learn to accept that being a firefighter is the road you chose. I'm taking baby steps, Marn."

Marni smiled, bringing her mother into a hug.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Just promise me you'll be as careful as possible. I can't imagine losing my little girl too."

She pulled away from Cathy, wiping the fallen tears away with both of her hands.

"Is there something else bothering you, Marn?"

"What makes you ask me that?"

"I know my own daughter."

"It's just been a hard few days, mom."

She nodded, moving a loose strand of Marni's hair behind her ear.

Jax came into the house with Abel right behind him as Marni brought the large bowl of pasta to the dining room table.

"Marn, Cathy, I'm really sorry, but I have to go."

"What? Why? What about dinner?"

"Something came up at work. I have to go, darlin'."

Marni already knew what "work" he was referring to.

" I'll save a plate of food for you."

Jax gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you, Cathy."

She nodded, watching him rush out the door.

"I'm guessing this so called "work" has something to do with the club, doesn't it? I'm not surprised something like this happened. Can't stay away from that god damn club for a couple hours, can he?", she stated, pouring extra sauce on top of the pasta that was on her plate.

Abel looked at Marni in question.

"Mom, enough. I'm not going to ask you again. If you can't seem to do that, you know where the front door is."

"Marn.."

"Mom, I'm serious. You say you're taking baby steps on accepting my occupation, why not try and do the same thing for Jax while you're at it?"

Jax finally made it home round ten at night. Marni was laying down on the couch with the zebra print blanket draped over her body, watching the television on a low volume setting in case Abel called for her.

He made his way into the living room, lifting Marni's legs so he could sit, placing them on his lap.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not."

Marni sat up, bringing herself closer to him.

"What happened?"

"I came face to face with one of the kids' parents today. He ran down a member of Nero's crew, tried killing us."

"Jesus christ. Did you find him?"

"We did."

"Is he..Did you.."

"He's dead, but we didn't do anything. He.. he killed himself, Marn. Not that I'd blame him. I'd kill myself too if anything ever happened to Abel."

A stray tear fell down her face as her fingers played with the ends of his hair.

"What you said today has been ringing in my head from the moment you said it. If I were in those parents' shoes, I'd want the asshole who caused all this to pay too. I wouldn't fucking rest until they were behind bars or worse, dead. So, I met up with Patterson and made a deal with her."

"Wait, what?"

"I'm going to turn myself in the day after tomorrow. I told her I wanted to spend the day tomorrow with you and Abel. "

"Jax, I.."

"I know Abel will be in good hands because he has you. You 're a great mother to my son, Marni. You treat him like he is your own, and I love you even more for that. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to transfer all the cash from my safety deposit box to your account. I have nearly half a million in there to help with bills and shit. "

"Does the club know what you want to do?"

"They do. They don't like it, but they will get behind it because this is what I want. They will help you with whatever you need."

"What about your mom?"

"She knows. She's raising hell as we speak, but she knows."

Marni threw her arms around him, crying into his shoulder.

"Don't cry, darlin'. I'm going to be okay. We're going to be okay."

"You should have told me what you were doing, Jax."


	24. Chapter 24

"You should have told me what you were planning to do, Jax."

That was the last thing Marni said to him, and that was at ten o'clock.

It was four am now, and he was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen, trying to get the woman he loves to talk to him.

Her long blonde hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing one of his flannel shirts that was rolled up at the sleeves and left unbuttoned over her dark blue tanktop paired with a pair of matching shorts.

With the oven mits hanging from the oven's handle, Marni pulled put the last batch of cupcakes from the oven, setting the hot tray on top of the stove.

"Why are you making so many cupcakes?"

Marni didn't answer him. She opened the cabinet located above the stove, grabbing chocolate and vanilla frosting.

"Babe, please talk to me."

She set the containers of frosting down on the counter, removing both of their lids,peeling back the silver seals.

"It's for Abel's class. Tomorrow is career day, and he signed up to bring cupcakes."

"Shit, I forgot about that. I'm guessing he's asked you to speak to his class, right? Being a firefighter is far more badass than a damn mechanic," he chuckled, attempting to get her to laugh along with him.

He failed. He came up behind Marni, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Marn..."

With her own hands, she pulled his hands from her waist, turning around to face him.

"Jax, I'm angry with you. No, I'm furious with you. You made a life changing decision without talking to me or anyone else first."

"Because, I would back out of the deal if I did. "

"Exactly! You shouldn't be taking the fall for this entire situation. This isn't all on you."

"Yeah, it is."

"How? Can you explain that to me?"

"Nero's cousin is dead, so is the kid's mom. There's no one else but me."

"What about the club?"

"No. I told Patterson if she wanted the gun source, my club stays out of it."

"What about your original plan? Handing over Galen and Clay?"

"I have something better in mind for those fucking assholes. After all the damage they caused, getting their asses locked up is way too kind."

Marni shook her head, her eyes welling up with a fresh set of tears. It seemed like crying has become a main hobby these days.

"What.. what the fuck are you going to tell Abel?"

"I'm going to tell him the truth. Daddy's going away for a while for doing a bad thing."

"He needs his dad, Jax. I can only be so much for him."

"You're more than enough darlin', trust me."

Jax placed his hands on both sides of her face, shifting it upwards, her eyes staying on the kitchen floor.

"Look at me, Marn."

"No."

"Marni, please look at me."

She reluctantly looked up, crying even harder. He pulled her close to him, his fingers coiling in her hair, kissing her forehead.

"This past week has been so shitty. Between what happened to my dad, you going after the god damn butcher of Belfast, fuck the list goes on. But, you and Abel have been my silver lining. Now, half of my silver lining is turning himself in for a crime that does have shades of grey no matter how he is looking at it."

"I'm righting one of my wrongs, Marn. "

She pulled away from him, turning around to face the stove to finish the task she had at hand.

"You're able to right more wrongs while you're home here with me and your son."

"Marni, Marni, wake up."

Marni opened her eyes to find Abel with his backpack already on his shoulders, standing on her side of the bed, shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

"Hey, buddy."

"You have to wake up. It's career day today."

"Okay, I'm up. I'll be ready in a few minutes."

"Okay. Marni, can I ask you something?"

"Sure," she replied, sitting up, letting out a loud yawn.

"Are you and daddy fighting again?"

"Why would you ask that, sweetie?"

"You and daddy seem sad."

"Everything is fine, buddy. Promise," she ruffled his hair with her hand, kissing the top of his head.

"I'll meet you in the kitchen and make you breakfast."

"Daddy already made me breakfast."

Marni entered the kitchen, dressed in one of her firefighter t-shirts and jeans. Her eyes narrowed in confusion when she noticed Jax was wearing his TM mechanic workshirt.

He handed her a cup of coffee, looking equally as tired as she was.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

"You didn't come to bed last night," she stated, taking a sip of her coffee, not bothering to add any sugar or creamer. She needed caffeine pumping through her veins as quickly as possible to prevent hitting the floor with exhaustion.

"Figured you didn't want me to so I crashed on the couch," he poured half a bowl of sugar into his coffee, handing the bowl to her.

She removed the bowl from his possession, pouring three tablespoons of sugar into her cup of java, mixing it in a swift motion.

"That's not true."

"You're pissed, aren't you?"

"I am, but that doesn't mean that I don't want you to sleep comfortably in your own bed on one of your last nights home."

"In our bed."

"What?"

" In our bed. It's not just mine anymore, got it?"

"Marn?"

"Okay, I got it. Why are you wearing your mechanic shirt?"

"Abel said both parents can come in and talk to the class, hence the t-shirt."

"I see... Have you told him yet?"

"No."

"Jax.."

"Marn, I don't want to ruin his first day back at school. I'm going to tell him later. "

"Can we go now?", Abel came into the kitchen, looking up at the both of them.

Marni looked at the time on the stove.

"Abel, it's only seven. School doesn't start for another hour and a half."

"Daddy said we can go to my favorite park before school starts."

"He did, did he?", she looked up at him, recieving a nod in agreement.

"Yeah, come on," Abel grabbed Marni and Jax's hands, pulling them to the front door while they still had their coffees in one of their hands.

"Wait, what about the cupcakes?"

"They are already in the car," Abel took off to Jax's truck,climbing into his car seat.

"You want me to drive," Marni offered.

"No, I got it. "

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Marni grabbed a couple of water bottles from the vending machine that was a few feet from the park itself. It was unusally hot today, and she wanted Abel to stay hydrated. She turned around, watching Abel jump off of the jungle gym safely into his father's arms, breaking out into a fit of laughs.

"Marni, come play with us!," Abel called out, waving her over to the two of them.

She nodded, jogging over to them with the water bottles in her hands.

Gemma finished off the last of her blunt, putting it out in the ashtray that was sitting on her dining room table. Without knocking, Unser walked in, making his way over to her, setting his truck's keys onto the dining room table.

"Gem, I heard what happened.. what Jax did. I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"Yeah.. me too," she rested her head in her hands.

"I need to go for a drive. Clear my head."

She stood up from the table only to have Unser step in front of her.

"If you want to go somewhere, I'll drive you. "

"I'll be fine, Wayne."

"Don't you remember what happened the last time your drove in this condition?"

"How could I forget? "You know what, you're right. Before we go, can you get me my meds? They're on the sink in my bathroom. "

"Sure."

When Unser was out of view, Gemma picked up his car keys off of the dining room table, heading out the door to his truck.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while, guys! I have been working non stop and haven't had the chance to sit down in front of my computer to post a new chapter until today that is :). I hope you enjoy!**

Marni closed her eyes for a moment, welcoming the warm afternoon breeze as she sat on one of the picnic benches in the park with Abel and Jax.

Abel's school only had half a day today, so after career day wrapped up, they were able to leave. When Jax asked what Abel wanted to do, he of course requested to come back to the park.

"Whatcha drawing, buddy?", Marni asked when she finally opened her eyes, glancing down on the white sheet of paper in front of him.

Abel moved the paper out of her view, covering it with his arms.

"No, you're not allowed to see it yet."

"Okay," she smiled, looking at her watch.

She reached into her pocketbook, pulling out Abel's medication.

"Time for meds, handsome," she stated, taking out one pill from the bottle.

"Ew, I hate taking my medicine."

"Don't say hate, bud. I know it tastes gross, but the medicine makes you strong. You want to stay strong, don't you?"

Abel turned his head, opening his mouth, letting Marni place it on the middle of his tongue. She opened his water bottle, handing him the bottle.

He took a sip, swallowing the pill.

"Open."

He did what he was told to confirm he took his medication.

"That's my boy."

Marni rubbed his back, adverting her attention to Jax, who was turning off his cellphone.

"You don't have to turn it off, Jax. Whatever it is, it must be important if Chibs and the rest of the club keep blowing up your phone."

"Marn.."

"Jax, really it's fine. Call them back, and find out what's going on. I know you want to."

Jax stretched his hand across the splintered table, taking Marni's hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing her knuckles.

"I'll be five minutes, tops. Promise."

She nodded, watching him get up from the table, heading toward the parking lot.

"Marni?"

She looked away from a retreating Jax and over at Abel.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I can do both?"

"Both of what, buddy?"

"Be a firefighter and fix cars like daddy?"

"Sure you can. You can do anything you set your mind to. Plus, you have a good thirteen years until it comes time to decide what you want to do in the future."

"Okay. Can I have another cupcake?", Abel asked, reaching for the container only for Marni to move it out of his reach.

"Uh, I don't think so, buddy. If I let you have any more sugar, I think your head will explode."

Jax came back over to the table about fifteen minutes later.

" I gotta go. "

"Not really a surprise there, babe."

"That's true. Abel, start packing up your stuff."

"But, I wanna stay," he pouted, continuing to draw.

"I'll bring you back here after we drop off daddy at home, deal?"

"Pinkie swear?", Abel held up his pinkie.

"Pinkie swear," her pinkie interlocked with hers, gaining a smile from him.

As Jax was about to pull into the driveway, both Marni and Abel spotted Gemma's truck parked in the driveway.

"Shit," they both whispered in union.

"Grandma's here," Abel chirped.

The two of them reluctantly opened their car doors, dreading to face the angry woman inside. Marni opened the door on Abel's side, watching the young boy jump and run to the front door.

"Keys daddy."

Jax handed Abel the keys, allowing him to open the front door to their home.

Gemma was sitting at the dining room table, smoking a cigarette.

"Hi grandma," Abel made his way over to his grandmother, giving her a hug.

"Hi baby," she gave him a firm kiss on the cheek.

"What are you doing here, mom?"

"We need to talk."

"Mom, there's nothing you can say to chan.."

"I need to talk to her," she cut him off, looking at Marni.

"Abel, you mind giving us a minute?"

"Okay."

He let go of Gemma, heading to his bedroom down the hallway.

"Jax, can I talk to Marni alone?"

"No. Whatever you need to say to her, you can say it in front of me. What's this about?"

"It's about your deal, Jackson. I know you couldn't of made this decision by yourself. Me, the club, we would cut our god damn hearts out before we would ever let you make a deal with the d.a. It only leaves one person."

Marni stepped forward, bringing herself closer to Gemma.

"You think I talked him into making a deal?"

"The shoe fits, sweetheart. I know you, but I don't know you that well. I have no idea what you're capable of," she stood to her feet, closing the distance between herself and Marni, causing Jax to step in between them.

"You're right. You don't know me that well. I would never talk him into making a deal. I love your son and your grandson. The last thing I would ever do is try to break up this family. I know you're having trouble wrapping your head around this, but Jax made this decision all on his own. I dislike it as much as you do," she looked away from Gemma, turning her head to temporarily direct her attention at Jax.

"It's true, mom. I wasn't bullshitting you when I told you I made a deal with Patterson. "

"Rip up the god damn deal, Jax. "

"I can't do that, mom. You and I both know that."

She shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Marni. I just assumed that you were the cause behind all this. I guess I was just looking for someone to blame other than my own son."

"I forgive you. I would have reacted the same way if I was in your shoes."

Jax's phone began to ring, both women looking at him. He flipped the cellphone open, bringing it to his ear.

"Yeah, I'm on my way now," he replied in frustration, hanging up his phone.

"What's going on?", Gemma asked.

"Meeting with Galen and Clay got moved up."

"I don't understand, Jackson. Now that he's out, why is he still alive after all that he has done to this family?"

"It'll happen, mom. It'll happen sooner than you think."

She rested her hands on each side of his face, giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"Please be careful."

"Always. "

Gemma pulled away from Jax, coiling his arms around Marni's waist. She stood on her toes, her hands gripping the front of his white t-shirt, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

"Hold that thought, darlin'," he smiled against her lips, giving her one more kiss before pulling away.

"I'm going to have West and Rat boy shadow you both when you take Abel back to the park. Please be civil while I'm gone."

"Can't make any promises," Gemma teased as Jax slid off his mechanics t-shirt, and replaced it with his signature kutte.

"You leaving again, daddy?", Abel stood in the middle of the hallway with his finished picture in his hand.

Jax walked over to his son, bending down to his height.

"Yeah little man, I am. I need you to do a favor for me while I'm gone."

"What?"

"Keep an eye on Marni and grandma. "

"I can do that."

I know you can. I love you, son."

"I love you, daddy."

He stepped into his father's arms, hugging him as tightly as possible.

"You need me to get you guys anything?," Marni asked as she passed the living room with the two armed men sitting on the couch.

"No thanks. We're good," Rat boy replied, sitting taller in his seat.

"Have either of you heard from Jax?"

"No, nothing. I'm sure he's alright, Marni," West reassured.

She sighed, walking into the kitchen, sitting down in the closest kitchen chair. She propped up her long legs on the chair, staring at the clock on the stove.

1:15 am.

Her hope was wavering.

Don't even think like that, Marni. He's fine. They're all fine. They're always fine.

Her head rested on her knees, continuing to tell herself her guy was safe.

Marni felt a gentle squeeze on both of her shoulder blades.

"Jax?", she lifted her head, bending her head backwards.

"Hey, darlin'. Sorry I'm getting in so late."

She got up from her seat, throwing her arms around him, nearly knocking him off of his feet.

"I'm just happy you're okay."

"Me too," he buried his face in her neck, breathing in the smell of jergens cherry body lotion.

"Are they..", she pulled away, holding onto his muscular shoulders.

"Yeah, it's taken care of. It's officially a fresh start."

"Good."

Marni got a hold of Jax's hand, pulling him roughly down the hallway.

" Where you taking me, Sanders?"

"Gotta give you something to think about during those lonely nights inside, Teller," she replied, closing the bedroom door behind him, shoving him onto the bed. She untied her black robe, revealing her naked torso, recieving a devious grin from Jax.

"Jesus christ, Marn," he reached up, taking her breasts in his hands, giving them a gentle squeeze.

Marni's head fell back, a loud moan falling from her lips.

"Jax."

Braeden O'Shay sat in his cousin's place, O'Flanagan's irish pub, awaiting to hear from his father. He told him to sit tight while he wraps things up with Jax Teller, and they would be out of this shitty town.

Fed up from refilling his glass of whiskey, he began drinking straight from its bottle, feeling the hot liquid rush down his throat.

The pub's doors opened, causing Braeden to stand to his feet with his gun drawn.

"Whoa, put the piece down son. It's just us," O'Connor had his hands raised along with two of his own men.

"Sorry, Con. Where the hell is my da? Has he reached out to you?"

He looked at both men, taking a deep breath before strolling over to Galen's teenage son.

"I'm sorry, Brae. Your da.. Clay Morrow drew on him, killed your father and his men. "

Braeden's jaw clenched, throwing the whiskey bottle against the closest wall in anger.

"Is Clay alive?"

"No, he's dead. Your da must've fired after he was shot."

"This wasn't Clay."

"I know it's hard to believe son, but it was."

"Come on, man. I'm not a fuckin' moron. Clay Morrow was the only American he ever trusted. He would have never done this to my dad. I know Teller did this. He took my only family away from me. Now I'm going to take away his."


	26. Chapter 26

Jax shifted his body closer to a sleeping Marni until his groin was against her lower back.

With one hand, he pulled the thin sheet down her naked body until the sheet was past her ass.

With a quick lick of his lips, he latched his mouth onto the perfect curve where her torso and left hip meet.

Marni stirred awake, turning her head in his direction.

"Mmm Jax, what are you doing?"

He stopped licking and biting at her skin, lifting his head to give her an answer.

"What does it look like darlin'?", he replied, going back to devouring her body.

Marni let out a sharp and loud moan, rolling herself onto her back.

Jax moved himself on top of her, postitioning himself between her legs.

"You don't think you left enough hickies on me last night?"

"Nowhere near enough. I want to leave as many as possible, so when you see them, you can think of me," he closed his eyes, kissing her collarbone with tenderness.

Marni smiled, entangling her fingers in his growing blonde locks.

"I don't need a million hickies to think of you, believe me."

Jax moved his lips up to hers, planting a quick kiss on her lips.

"Are you scared?"

"About going inside?"

She nodded.

"Nah. I've served time before. I know what to expect. What I'm actually scared of is telling Abel today."

"Yeah, I can imagine.. you know what you should do?"

"What?"

"You should back out of the deal. The three of us could run off to Mexico or Panama," she smiled, getting a chuckle from Jax.

"If only."

A part of Marni was joking about running off to some foreign country to get away from all this D.A. bullshit. A part of her wasn't. She didn't want any more people taken away from her, and she was willing to do everything and anything to keep her family whole, even of it meant life on the run. But, that was no life for a five year old child or any human being for that matter. This was reality, and you can't run from the inevitable.

Jax stretched out his arm, picking up his cellphone from the nightstand, checking the time.

5:53 am.

"We have a good three hours. What do you want to do?"

Marni reached down in between them, stroking his boxer clad member.

"You really have to ask?"

* * *

Marni removed the pan full of scrambled eggs from the stove, pouring the eggs on a large dish adjacent from the stove.

"Jax, can you make sure Abel is awake and let him know breakfast is ready," she asked, buttering the stacked pieces of toast that were already on the large dish.

"Yeah, sure," he put down his cup of coffee on the kitchen counter, heading to his son's room.

His bedroom door was closed. It's never closed.

"Abel. Abel, you awake buddy?", he knocked, turning his head to hear some kind of movement behind the door.

Abel, who was still dressed in his pajamas, opened his bedroom door, climbing back into his bed where his drawing and markers were.

"Why aren't you dressed, bud? Breakfast is already ready. You better hurry up and change before it gets cold."

"I can't. I have to finish."

"Finish what?"

Jax walked over to Abel, looking down at the picture his son was currently working on.

It had three people with smiles on their faces, standing outside a house that remsembled theirs, with another person sitting on the clouds.

"Can you tell me what you drew ?"

"This is me, you, and Marni. And the guy in the clouds is Marni's daddy since he's in heaven, watching over us. I'm making it for Marni to make her feel better. Do you think she will like it, daddy?"

"She'll love it, Abel. "

He smiled at his dad before opening another marker, adding more yellow to the sun on his drawing.

Abel, I need to talk to you."

"Daddy, I swear, I didn't mean to hit my bike into your bike. I tried fixing the scratch. Please, don't be mad at me."

"Abel, it's not abou.. wait, you scratched my bike?"

"Yeah, just a little. Please, don't ground me. I promise I'll never do it again, " he pleaded, hiding under his blankets.

Jax swallowed his anger about his bike, and took a seat next to Abel. He pulled the blankets from the top of his head.

"It's not about the bike, buddy."

"It's not?"

"No, it's not."

Jax took a deep breath, struggling with the continued eye contact between him and his son.

"Abel, do you remember when daddy had to go away for a while?"

"Yeah. I didn't like that."

"I know you didn't. But, your dad has to go away again for a while.

"What? Why? You said you weren't going to leave again. You promised!," Abel got out of his bed, moving away from his father.

"Abel.."

Abel started to cry, and ran out of his bedroom to Marni.

Marni finished placing food on the three plates when Abel ran up behind her, crying into her waist.

Marni jumped, nearly dropping one of the dishes. She set down the dishes, turning around, bending down to Abel's height.

"Abel, what's wrong?"

"Daddy said he 's leaving again. "

Marni pulled the crying boy into her arms, rubbing his back.

"It's going to be okay, Abel. I'll still be here to take care of you."

"But, we are a family. We aren't a family if daddy is gone."

Marni looked past Abel and looked at Jax, who was standing in the kitchen doorway with the same heartbroken expression as his son.

The house phone began to ring. Jax walked past the two of them, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Uh, I have a girl here who claims she's friends with Marni.. you mind putting Marni on the phone?"

"Sure. Marn.."

Marni stood up, adjusting her shirt.

"Yeah?"

"It's for you."

Jax walked over to Marni, handing her the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Marni, it's Gemma. "

"Hey."

"I'm at TM, and a woman named Lauren said she's looking for you. She wanted your current address, but I wasn't going to give her a damn thing until I talked to you first."

"Lauren's my best friend, Gem. She's probably wondering where the hell I've been for the past week. Uh, tell her I'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

Marni hung up the phone, adverting her eyes to Jax and Abel.

Abel started eating quietly, ignoring his dad's attempts to make conversation with him.

"Hey, I got to go to TM. My best friend Lauren is there. Can you drop him off at school?"

"Yeah."

"Marni, I want to go with you."

"No, buddy you can't. You missed enough school. "I'll pick you up after school, okay?", Marni slid her jacket on, kissing the top of his head.

He pouted, sitting back down in his seat.

"I'll walk you out, "Jax set his fork down, escorting Marni outside to her car.

" My own son hates me, Marn. He won't even look at me."

"He'll come around, kind of news takes time to digest, especially for a kid."

Marni deactivated the car alarm. Jax opened her car door, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

Marni grabbed the front of his shirt, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you."

Marni pulled into the Teller-Morrow parking lot, spotting Lauren leaning against the closed garage doors, talking to Gemma.

A man in a black van reached into his leather jacket pocket, dialing Braeden O'Shay.

"Yeah?"

"Got good news, sir. I have eyes on Teller's mother and old lady. "

"Good. Do not let them out of your sight. I'm on my way. I hope you have a strong stomach, Mick. What I plan to do to them will be far from being quick and clean."


	27. Chapter 27

"Buddy, you need to stop drawing and start getting dressed for school. You're going to be late," Jax stated, taking Abel's dirty breakfast plate off of the kitchen table, placing the plate in the sink.

"I don't want to go to school today," Abel replied, pulling a yellow crayon from the fresh pack his dad bought him a few days ago.

"Since when? You love school."

"You're going away today. I want to stay home with you and mommy."

Jax's eyes looked at him with question.

Did he just refer to Marni as mommy?

"You mean Marni, Abel?"

"No, I mean mommy. Marni is my mommy."

Jax smiled, giving his son a kiss on the head.

A firm knock made itself known on the front door.

Jax looked through the peephole, seeing Eli Roosevelt standing on the opposite side of the door.

He let out a long weary sigh, reluctantly opening the door.

"It's not time yet, Eli. I wanna spend the day with my son. Both you and Patterson agreed.."

"I'm not here about the deal, Jax. "

"Then what are you here for?"

"About twenty minutes ago, TM was ambushed. Anyone working was shot, left for dead. Your mom's assistant, the one with the fake hands and Wayne are in critical condition."

Jax ran a hand down his face, his blue eyes growing with fear.

"Jesus Christ. What about my mom and Marni?"

"They weren't there. My guess is that whoever shot up TM took your mother and your girl to send a message. We tried checking the cameras for any leads, and the set up was destroyed. Now, it's time to start going down the list of Samcro's enemies. Do you have any idea who could have done this? If so, you need to tell me now so myself and the station could send out an apb, and get these assholes before something happens to the two of them."

**Twenty Five minutes Earlier:**

Marni stepped out of her car, spotting her best friend sitting at the picnic table near Unser's trailer.

Lauren threw her leg over the bench, standing to her feet.

" Hey stranger. I'm glad to see you're still breathing," Marni brought Lauren into an embrace, rubbing her back.

" I'm sorry, I know I've been a shitty best friend, dropping off the radar like I have."

" I'm not going to argue with you on that one. The ten o'clock news is more informed than I am... Are you okay?", Lauren asked as both young women took a seat at the picnic table, sitting across from each other.

Marni's eyes began to fill with tears.

Lauren stretched out her hands, taking her friend's hands in hers.

"Marn, just because I'm not part of this world," Lauren looked at the burned down clubhouse, " that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. "

Marni nodded, removing her hands from Lauren's grasp. She reached into her purse, pulling out a sealed pregnancy test.

Lauren smiled, covering her mouth.

"Are you.."

"I don't know.. maybe. "

"Why haven't you taken the test yet? Do you not want a baby?"

" It's not that, believe me. I always saw myself eventually having kids, and I know Jax would be a great father. I see how he is with Abel."

"Then, what's the problem, Marn?"

" Well one, Jax and I are in a fairly new relationship. Do you really think he'll want another kid now if I am knocked up? Especially since he's.."

"He's what, Marn?"

"Never mind."

Lauren was frusrated with her best friend. They used to tell each other everything. Now Marni barely tells her anything. Did she think she could not be trusted? How bad is the Sons of Anarchy?

"Okay, besides the possible of idea of him not being ready for another kid, what other problem is there if you are pregnant?"

"What happened at the clubhouse, my dad, my job, the club life.. do I really want to bring a child into the chaos? Have him or her fear of losing me or Jax or someone they care about from the moment they wake up to the moment they go to sleep? I see it happen already with Abel."

"Marni, you need.."

A black van sped into the parking garage, causing Lauren and me to put our conversation on hold and look at the van.

"Lauren, get down!," Marni demanded, pulling her friend to the ground, using the table for protection.

The right side door opened, revealing two men holding aks.

"Kill them all except for Teller's slut and ma," Braeden commented to the other man holding an ak, before stepping out of the van, firing in Lauren's direction.

Marni tried covering her best friend's body to protect her, but it was already too late.

Marni looked down on the ground she was laying on top of, her eyes growing with horror as she stared at the large river of blood streaming closer to her face.

She rolled a motionless Lauren onto her back, discovering two bullet holes to the front of her head.

"No, no, Laur, please.. I can't lose anyone else," Marni pleaded, trying to shake her deceased friend awake.

Braeden flipped the picnic table off of Marni and Lauren, grabbing Marni off of the ground. She squirmed in his vice like grip, her feet barely touching the floor.

"Let go of me, you fucking piece of shit!"

Marni did the only thing she could do. She thrusted her head back as hard as she could, headbutting Braeden. He stumbled back, letting go of her waist, only to move his death grip to her wrist. Braeden yelped in pain, feeling the blood pour from his broken nose, staining his white t-shirt.

"You wanna play rough, huh," He glared at Marni, who he still had in his grasp.

"Then let's play rough."

With both of them facing each other, he gave her a head butt back, knocking her to the floor, hitting her head on the parking lot ground, rendering her unconscious.

The driver put the van in park, grabbing his own ak, unloading his weapon at the workers in the open garage.

Gemma was on the floor behind her desk, grabbing her gun and cellphone from her pocket book, ready to dial Jax.

She flipped open her phone only to find it dead.

Jesus Christ. She never lets her phone go dead. All this shit going on, she couldn't find the time to charge her fucking phone.

Before she knew it, the office door was shot at and kicked in with a large man quickly making his way toward her. She pulled the trigger, shooting him in the head, watching him fall on the floor in front of her.

A bloody younger man with a smaller build stepped inside the office, firing his freshly loaded ak behind Gemma, causing her to drop her gun.

" Don't worry love, I'm not going to hurt ya. Not here anyways," Braeden stated in his thick Irish accent.

**Sorry this chapter is kinda short guys! I'm still getting over my writer's block! I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	28. Chapter 28

**While driving tonight, the incredible cover of Billy Valentine and The Forest Ranger's All along the Watchtower played on my ipod. It automatically helped guide me in writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy! **

"Marn. Marni, can you hear me sweetheart?"

Gemma's muffled voice through the layers of concrete finally reached Marni's ears.

"Marni?"

She slowly opened her eyes, her blurred vision trying to take in her unfamiliar surroundings.

"Marni?"

_Please answer me, please answer me, Gemma thought. Her son and grandson can't afford to lose her. They both love her immensely._

"Gemma," she mouthed, too weak to make the matriarch's name audible through the wall between them.

Marni cleared her throat, forcing her voice to make itself known.

"Gem?"

Gemma sighed in relief, resting her head on the wall that seperated them.

"Hi sweetheart. How are you holding up?"

Marni planted one of her hands onto the floor, pushing upper torso a little too fast, making her head spin.

What the hell happened? Where is she? Why was she here in the first place?

She shut her eyes tightly, praying some kind of balance would reenter her body. Feeling liquid underneath her planted hand, she looked down to find a growing puddle of her own blood.

It all came back to her faster than a freight train, bringing tears to her eyes.

Wiping her bloodied hand on her jeans, she touched the back of her head, feeling the result of Braeden's sharp blow to her face.

"Marn, did you hear me?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm fi.."

Before the words reached her lips, she hunched over vomiting all over the floor in front of her.

"That's the result of the concussion, Marn."

"Yeah maybe," she replied, removing her jacket from her shoulders, having no choice to use it as her one and only napkin, trying to take deep breaths.

"Maybe?"

"I might be pregnant, Gem."

Silence fell in between the both of them.

"Gemma?"

"I heard you. Does Jax know?"

"No. I was going to take a test today to find out for sure. Now, I guess we'll never know. That fucking psychopath is going to kill me, kill us."

"Hey, don't talk like that. You're not doing anyone, especially my possible grandchild any good talking like that. Jax and the club are going to find us and get us the fuck out of here."

Footsteps from beyond the door came closer to the room Marni was in first.

She went under her shirt, touching her stomach.

Her body is possibly growing a human being inside of her.

The chances are slim to none, but she's got to try to protect herself from any more harm.

With all the might humanly possible, she stood up on wobbly legs, looking around the room for any possible weapon.

* * *

"Alright, that's the last of it," Tig tossed the last duffel bag of guns onto the new porn ware house's bar counter.

"It's all good we have guns, but what use is it if we have no fucking leads on who took my family," Jax rubbed his forehead, zipping the bag closed in frustration.

"I want to go with you, daddy."

Jax turned around, finding his son sneaking out of the backroom from the escorts' and croweaters' watch.

He walked over to his son, bending down to his height.

"Buddy, you can't go with me. Daddy has to work. "

"But, I want to help find my mommy and grandma. "

"What? What are you talking about?"

"The man at the door today said they are gone. I want to help get them back. I don't wanna lose another mommy, daddy."

* * *

"Where the hell is he?", Tyne Patterson stormed into Eli's office, slamming it shut.

"We have more pressing issues than Teller turning himself in right now," Eli stood up from behind his desk, walking to the front of it, leaning on the edge.

"How so?"

"His girlfriend and mother were taken a couple of hours ago during the TM shooting."

"I'm aware. Why wouldn't you take him into custody then? I'm sure you had the chance to deliver the news to him in person."

"I did. Having him on the outside right now believe it or not, could benefit us. He could bring home two innocent people."

"I'm sure they're far from innocent, sheriff. Those two protect Teller and the club without thinking twice. They're criminals, Eli. Not a couple of missionaries."

Jesus Christ. Was this woman really that cold? He gets that she has been trying to bring down the club for some time, hell everyone has. Sometimes you have to let the bad guys walk free for a bit to accomplish a heavier problem at their doorstep.

" That doesn't mean they deserve to get hurt or worst. Once in a while, you should put yourself in the criminal's shoes, mam. What would you do in a situation like this one?"

* * *

Chibs hung up his cellphone, strolling over to Jax.

"Jackie, we might got a lead."

"What, where?"

"Ritchie, one of our mechanics, he's out of surgery and awake. Maybe he can tell us what the hell happened."

He nodded, grabbing his bike's keys off of the counter. Tig and Chibs grabbed the bags of guns, following their president, as did the rest of the members.

"Hey, Rich," Jax greeted softly as the club stood by the foot of the hospital bed.

"Hey."

"How are you feelin', man?"

"Like I've been shot," Richie responded, letting out a chuckle, flinching from one of his patched up bullet wounds.

Jax forced a smile, ready to get straight to it.

"Do you remember anything? The slightest detail can take us somewhere."

"I was just changing tires on some pick up truck when a black van rolls up, and starts firing at everyone on the lot. Well everyone except Marni and Gemma."

"What did they look like? Anything stand out to you?"

"Yeah, there was one thing. They all had thick Irish accents."

The club exchanged glances between one another.

"Irish huh?"

"Yeah. "

"Thanks, Rich," Jax walked over to him, shaking his hand lightly.

"No problem. I hope you find your girl and mom."

"Me too."

* * *

"The IRA did this. They didn't believe Connor's story about Galen and Clay. I'm going to fucking slaughter each and every one of them," Jax threatened through gritted teeth, throwing his leg over his bike.

"Jackie, we should get a hold of Connor first before we do anything. We shouldn't start a war without knowing the truth, yeah?"

"I want to hear the truth in person. Is he back in Ireland?"

"Not yet. He's closing a deal with Marks outside of Charming could always drop in on their meet and say hello."

"What the hell are we waiting for then?"


	29. Chapter 29

Marni leaned her body against the wall that was closest to the door with a large glass shard clutched tightly in her hands, starting to make herself bleed.

Feeling liquid seep in her palm, she loosened her grip a little, not wanting to fuck up her one chance to fight back against the pieces of shit who took her and Gemma.

The door opened, bringing light from the outside.

"Where is she?"

One of Braeden's men looked to his left at Marni. She lunged, thrusting the large piece of glass into the side of his throat, bringing a blood curdling scream out of him. She ripped the shard out of his neck, his blood squirting out of his neck. Before he could go for his gun, Marni ripped the weapon from his left side, aiming the gun at him.

"You don't have the balls, sweetheart," he held his hands to his neck, leaning against the wall.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Marni switched off the safety, shooting the man directly in the head, killing him instantly, blood splattering on the wall behind him.

She lowered the gun with shaky hands, her green eyes widened with shock.

She just killed someone.

Even though it was self defense, she just killed another human being.

Still in shock, she walked out of the room only to have a gun pressed to the back of her head.

"Goin' somewhere, love?"

"That was the idea, yes."

"I must say, you did on hell of a job on one of my guys. If I didn't have to kill you, I would have you work for me."

"You set me up."

"Teller got himself a smart one. Of course I set you up. The upside of having as much power as me is I can always replace one of my men in a heartbeat."

"You son of a bitch.."

"I had to make you think you actually had a chance to get out of here. Since your performance has come to an end, give me the gun."

"No."

He pushed the barrel of the gun harder against her head.

"Give me the fucking gun or I'll put a bullet through that pretty skull of yours. Then, I'll send your hacked up body parts to anyone and everyone you know."

* * *

Connor headed to his car, stopping in his tracks once his car came into view.

His men were beaten and on their knees, held at gunpoint by a large group of men sporting leather kuttes.

Most of them he recognized. The others had to be from another charter.

"Jesus Christ."

Happy walked up behind Connor, frisking him for any weapons. He pulled out the gun hidden in the back of his pants, holding both his own and Connor's gun at his head.

"We gotta talk, Con," Jax shifted his gun in his direction.

"About what?"

"You know what, you fucking asshole. The IRA kidnapped my mother and my girl. Looks like you didn't feed them the correct story," Jax's face srunched up in anger, his finger tempted to pull the trigger.

"The IRA didn't take your ma and old lady, Teller."

"Don't bullshit me. Just tell me where my family is. The longer you stall, the worse it will be for them. My old lady might be pregnant, for fucks sake."

A look of surprise crossed each and every members' faces, including Connor's.

His eyes softened, knowing he was not going to get out of here alive if he didn't give up Galen's boy.

"I'm not bullshitting you. The IRA didn't take your family. Galen's son took them. "

"Galen has a son?"

"Aye. Eye for an eye, Jackson."

Jax ran a hand down his weary face.

"Where can I find him?"

"At an abandoned shipping warehouse a couple miles off of highway 80. "

Jax nodded, looking behind him at Happy.

"Hap, put him in the van."

He nodded, grabbing the back of Connor's shirt.

"I told you where they were."

"I need to make sure the intel is real. If it's not Con, you're going back to Ireland in a fucking body bag, you hear me," Jax threatened, opening the back door to the van.

He nodded as Happy threw him into the van, climbing in after him.

"Marni's pregnant," Chibs asked Jax as they walked over to their bikes.

Jax threw his leg over his bike, grabbing the helmet off of the handle bar.

"She might be. Before we headed here, Eli gave me a call. He told me Kane found an unopened pregnancy test underneath the leg of the flipped picnic table. It could have been hers."

* * *

Eli pulled his police cruiser into the gas station's parking lot, parking the car next to the first gas pump he laid his eyes on.

Once he got out of the car, he spotted Marni's mother in the gas station, talking to the associates, holding a picture of her daughter in her hands.

"I'm sorry mam, I haven't seen her," a young woman shook her head, going back to restocking the refridgerator.

"Thank you. I left a couple copies of her picture up front. If you see her, please call the number on the bottom of the page."

"Will do."

Cathy let out a heavy sigh, turning around to leave the gas station.

Eli opened the gas station's door for Cathy.

"Hi Mrs. Sanders."

"Hi Sheriff. Anything new on my daughter's possible whereabouts?"

"Nothing yet."

"Why don't you bring in that criminal piece of shit boyfriend of hers? I know for a fact my daughter is missing because of him. He doesn't give a shit about anyone who isn't in that club."

"Mrs. Sanders, I know how angry you are.."

"Do you? I just lost my husband. Now, there's a chance I've lost my daughter. If she is found and alive, I'm taking her away from those people who she calls family and bringing her home where she belongs. With her _real _family."

* * *

Braden slapped Marni across her bloodied face, bringing her out of her unconcscious state. He bent down in front of her, his face inches away from her.

"Stay with me, darlin'. We just got started."

Marni spit the blood that pooled in her mouth in his face.

"Fuck you."

He balled up his right fist, punching her in her busted left cheek, causing her head to jerk backwards.

Braeden walked over to the table of tortorus tools, picking up the copper colored pipe.

"Just stop, please."

"We can't always get what we want. My father taught me that," he zoned out, hitting the pipe against the palm of his hand.

* * *

Jax and the others parked a couple of feet away from the abandoned warehouse.

The redwood charter and the Indian hills charter dismounted their bikes with their weapon of choice.

Jax walked over to the van, opening the back door.

"Is this the place?," Jax asked Connor.

"Aye."

Braeden stopped striking Marni with the copper pipe when he heard the distinct sound of gunshots.

"What the fuck is that?"

He opened the door to Jax and the club with their guns aimed at him.

"Jackson Teller."

Jax fired his gun, shooting Braeden in the head. He shoved his gun in the back of his jeans, his blue eyes falling on a severely beaten Marni tied to a chair.

"Jesus Christ."

Jax stepped over Braeden, running over to the chair.

"Marn? Marni, can you hear me?"

He held her head in her hands, her eyes still closed.

His eyes filled with tears as he untied her wrists from the arms of the chair. When she was finally unbound, he lifted her into his arms, making his way outside with her.

* * *

**Eight hours Later:**

Jax, Cathy, the club, and the Indian Hills charter sat in the waiting room of St. Thomas, awaiting to hear how Gemma and Marni are doing.

A middle aged woman with strawberry blonde hair entered the waiting room.

"I need to speak to Gemma Teller and Marni Sander's family."

The entire room stood up, moving closer to the doctor.

" Wow."

"How are they," Jax asked, biting his bottom lip.

"Your mother is doing okay. A couple bruises here and there."

"And my daughter," Cathy asked.

"Marni... she's a different story. She lost a significant amount of blood, suffering from broken bones, damaged nerves, a large gash to the back of the head... you would have thought she was caught in the Spanish inquisition."

"Oh my god.. will she make it?"

"We're going to need to perform a number of procedures, but with the pregnancy,it will be difficult to perform them all that is necessary."

"Pregnant? My daughter is pregnant?"

"Yes. She's about five weeks along. Mr. Teller here asked me to give your daughter a pregnancy test. It was positive."

Cathy shook her head at Jax.

He got her daughter pregnant. The thought alone made her stomach turn.

"You said it will be difficult to perform a few surgeries because of the baby," Jax repeated.

"Yes."

"But, is it possible to do it?"

"It is, but I wouldn't risk it. The baby's condition is weak as it is because of what happened to Marni. I recommend we do an abortion."

"Do it," Cathy ordered without hesitation.

"We should discuss it first," Jax suggested.

"There's nothing to discuss. She can always have another baby, hopefully with someone else. I can't get another Marni."


	30. Chapter 30

Jax felt vexation wash over him the longer he stared at Marni's mom, replaying what she just said in his head.

"No."

Cathy brought herself closer to him.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I said no. Mrs. Sanders, I know you have a problem with me."

"The word problem doesn't even begin to describe how I feel about you."

"I never held a gun to your daughter's fucking head, forcing her to be with me. She chose to be with me all on her own, and you can't stand it. You hate that you can't control your daughter's decisions anymore. First, she chose to be a firefighter on her own, now she chose who she wanted to be with, all on her fucking own. I know why you want to the doc here to go through with the abortion. You think our child is the only thing that will keep us together right now. No baby, no relationship. You're wrong. I love her and she loves me. Fucking deal with it because not you or anyone else is going to stop me from having a future with your daughter."

Jax looked away from a speechless Cathy to Marni's current doctor.

"Do what you can to save _both _Marni and our baby. That's what Marni would want."

The doctor nodded, turning on her heels to bring Marni into surgery.

On shaky legs, Cathy slowly walked over to her forner seat, taking a seat, not saying another word.

The members of the club discreetly smiled, satisfied how their president handled Marni's extremely overbearing mother.

Jax headed down the hallway, not stopping until he reached the ICU's empty chapel.

He pulled open the wooden door, seating himself in the last row.

He let out a drained sigh, leaning forward, setting both arms on the bench in front of him. He intertwined all ten of his fingers, closing his eyes and bowing his head.

He hasn't been in a chapel and prayed, actually prayed since he was in Belfast, looking for Abel.

He didn't know how to start or if there was a right way to send his desperate plea to a higher power he always questioned was real, but he did the best he could.

Jax lifted his head, his blue eyes scanning the large bronze cross in the front of the room.

_"As you already know, I'm not big on praying. I haven't said one prayer in three fuc.. three years. I prayed that I would get my son back from the enemies Samcro has made in Ireland, and it happened. I don't know if the prayer helped with that, but I'd like to think it did. Here I am again. I'm praying, wishing, hoping, you name it, I'm doing it for Marni pulls through this. I know I've done some heavy shit. But, please don't take it out on Marni and our child. Punish me, not them."_

Tears of heartbreak fell down Jax's face. Before he knew it, he was heavily sobbing, sturggling to catch his breath.

Chibs stopped looking for his president when his dark eyes spotted him through the small window on the door to the chapel.

He entered the chapel, sitting next to Jax, bringing him in close to comfort him.

"What if she doesn't make it Chibs? What do I do? How the hell would I tell Abel?"

"Jackie, you can't think that way. Marni's a fighter."

"What if she can't win this?"

* * *

**Four hours later:**

Jax stood outside St. Thomas' entrance, smoking a much needed cigarette.

He felt his cellphone ring and vibrate from inside the pocket of his kutte.

He pulled out his phone, not bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey mano."

"Hey Nero."

"How are our girls doing?"

"Gemma's doing okay. Just a couple bruises here and there. The doctors are doing ex-rays to make sure nothing is broken as we speak."

Nero let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god. What about Marni?"

Jax closed his eyes for a brief moment before opening them again.

"She's still in surgery. No one is telling me shit. I'm going fucking crazy here."

"I get it man, believe me. "

"How's Abel?"

"He's good. Lucous is teaching him how to play solitare."

Jax took a pull of his cigarette, blowing out the smoke into the cool night air.

"On a school night? It's almost ten."

"There's no school tomorrow. Teacher meetings or somethin' like that going on."

"Okay. Thanks Nero for watching Abel. I'll come by tomorrow morning."

"You got it man. Keep me updated about Gemma and your old lady."

"I will."

Abel stopped playing, walking over to Nero who was across the room, pulling on his shirt.

"Is that my daddy?"

"Yeah. Do you wanna talk to him?"

Abel nodded enthusiastically, reaching for the cell phone.

Nero handed it to him, leaning against the kitchen counter in his home.

"Hi daddy "

"Hey little man."

"Did you find mommy and grandma?"

"We did."

"That means you, me, and mommy are going home right?"

"Not yet, buddy."

"When? "

"Soon, I promise you. "

"Okay. Can say hi to mommy and grandma?"

"They're sleeping, buddy. "

He hated that he had to lie to him, but he couldn't find the words to tell his son that his mother and grandmother are in the hospital. He knew Abel. He would beg Nero endlessly to take him to the hospital. Jax didn't want him to see his family that way. It would scare him and break his heart like it already has done to his own.

"I love you, son."

"I love you, daddy."

* * *

Jax put his cellphone back in his kutte, finishing his cigarette. When he couldn't get any more drags from it, he threw it into the parking lot.

Tig stepped outside the entrance door , recieving a nod from Jax.

"Gemma's back in her room, man. She's awake and wants to talk to you."

Jax nodded, following Tig inside.

Jax stood in the hospital room's doorway where Gemma was resting.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she gave Tig a small smile, which he returned.

"Tig, you and the guys can go. You've been here all day," Jax suggested.

"No way, man. You need us here, so we're staying here. We'll be in the waiting room if you need anything."

Jax pulled him into a tight hug, both of them patting each other's backs.

After Tig headed back to the waiting room, Jax automatically went over to his mother, holding her tightly.

"Easy, baby. My left shoulder was dislocated."

Jax loosened his grip, sitting on the bed next to her.

"Sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. They ran every test imagainable on me. How's Marni?"

"I don't know. She's still in surgery."

"Is she pregnant?"

"Yeah, she is. How'd you know?"

"Marni told me while we were locked up in that god damb warehouse that there might be a chance she was pregnant."

Jax nodded, taking his mom's hand.

"She's about five weeks along. The doctor suggested she should have an abortion to perform additional surgeries. I told them no. Just do what they can for both Marni and the baby. That's what I want. Most impotantly, that's what Marni would want."

"It's going to be a girl."

"What?"

"Girls tend to surround themselves with drama even in the womb. Marni is carrying a baby girl."

* * *

2:56 am.

Jax was asleep in the chair next to his mother's hospital bed when Dr. Claremont gently shook his shoulder to wake him.

"Mr. Teller."

Jax opened his eyes, stretching his sore muscles in the chair.

"Sorry to wake you, but Marni is out of surgery."

"Really, she's okay?"

"Better than how she was. Her pulse is stabilized along with the baby's. I must say, I never seen anything like it. It's a miracle. I can take you to see her if you like."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Jax followed Dr. Claremont to Marni's room on the other side of the hospital floor.

His heart sank when he saw her barely recgonizable face bruised and cut while the rest of her body was hooked up to multiple machines.

The doctor stepped aside, letting him walk in.

Jax stood next to Marni, gently taking her motionless hand.

"I'll give you some time. I'll be at the nurses' station if you need me."

"Okay, thanks."

Jax let go of her hand, bringing the chair from the corner of the room, setting it down next to her bed.

With both of his hands this time, he held her hand in his, bending his head down to kiss the top of it.

"I love you, Marn."

Marni's hand gently flexed around his hands.


	31. Chapter 31

**Two Months Later:**

"Marni, are you hungry? Do you want me to make you anything?", Gemma asked as she entered her son and his girlfriend's bedroom.

Marni picked up the last item of clothing out of the laundry basket, putting the pair of boxers in the top dresser draw.

"No thank you, I'm fine."

"Marni, what do you think you're doing? The doctor said you should be on bed rest for the next two weeks, and that's what you're going to do," Gemma wrapped her arm around Marni, walking her back over to the bed.

"I know Gem, it's just I'm going crazy being stuck in bed all day. I feel so useless."

Gemma pulled the covers over Marni, taking a seat by her feet, placing her hand on Marni's growing baby bump.

"You are not useless. You're still healing. I'm going to make sure you follow the doctor's orders. We don't need anything else happening to you and my grandaughter."

Marni came home from the hospital about a week ago. She officially opened her eyes eleven days ago. She woke up to find herself pregnant with a baby girl and a beautiful young boy who has grown to love her enough to call her his mother.

Of course, waking up to these great things was going to take some getting used to. She didn't think she would make it out of that god damn warehouse. She thought Gemma's promise about Jax saving them would come up short. But, all of that really happened. Marni felt like she fantisized this entire scenario before the next violent blow to her body.

The downfall of her long recovery is the things she missed. She missed her father's funeral. She missed Lauren's. She didn't get her chance to say her proper goodbye. The moment she is off house arrest, she's going to visit her father and best friend and no one was going to stop her..

"Marni, are you okay?", Gemma asked, catching Marni staring blankly at the doorway.

She nodded, adverting her eyes to Gemma.

"Yeah, I'm fine sorry. I just have a lot on my mind."

The sound of Jax's pick up truck pulled into the driveway.

"Your baby daddy's home," Gemma teased, winking at Marni.

When thr front door opened, Marni could hear Jax having a passionate conversation with Abel from down the hallway.

Jax was able to find a way out of his deal that he made with Patterson. When Marni asked how he managed to wiesel his way out of this particular problem that hung over our heads, he just replied by saying he had internal realtionships that were on the same side of the law with Patterson. Her best guess? Some kind of law enforcement besides Unser,maybe an even higher rank than the former chief, that made the problem disappear. The vague response made Marni worry.

Abel entered the bedroom with a frown on his face.

"Hey baby, " Gemma greeted Abel, who gave her a quick hug, which wasn't like him. He was always so affectionate.

"Hey handsome, what's wrong," she asked as he climbed onto the bed next to Marni, kissing her on the cheek.

"Go ahead, Abel. Tell them," Jax chimed in, giving Marni a tender kiss on the lips.

"I kissed Christina Rogers today and I got in trouble."

Marni and Gemma exchanged glances with a huge smile on their faces.

"Who's Christina Rogers, baby," Gemma asked.

"She's a girl in my class."

Marni's face went serious as she redirected her attention to Abel.

"Why'd you kiss her, buddy?"

"Because I like her. She's pretty and she likes Transformers too. You and daddy always kiss because you like each other. I didn't think I would get in trouble."

"Well Abel, you're not really allowed to show that kind of affection in school. It's not appropriate."

"So if I ask her to come over to play, can I kiss her then?"

"Uh.. no, I don't think so."

"But why?"

Completely dumbfounded, Marni looked at her son's father and grandmother with pleading eyes.

"Jax, Gemma, do you wanna help me out here?"

Gemma stood up, shaking her head.

"Sorry momma, no can do. This is all you and Jax. I have plans with Nero tonight. I gotta go home and get ready," she gave her family kisses on the cheek, making her way down the hallway.

"Abel, can you give your dad and me a minute alone?"

He nodded, leaving the room to go watch television in the living room.

Marni closed her eyes, resting her head against the headboard.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this. He's only five years old and he's mackin' on girls."

"Do people still say mackin'?"

"Well, I say mackin'."

Jax smiled, falling back on the bed by Marni's feet.

" I had my first kiss at his age. "

"Looks like the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, huh Casanova?"

"That's right. He's his father's son."

"I don't think that's the only reason. I have a feeling that kitchen incident that occured a couple of months ago has something to do with this. Damn, I knew that would come back and bite us in the ass eventually."

"What do we say to him?"

"I don't know Jax. This is all new to me."

* * *

Marni stared at her cellphone's screen as her mother was trying to reach her. After she made that comment about getting rid of the baby, Marni couldn't find it in her to forgive her. Jax told Gemma what she said, and Gemma passed it on to Marni. She knew her mom was a woman with a.. unique personality, but she never thought she would go that far.

She held down the power button, shutting her phone off and putting on the nightstand by her side of the bed.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Jax standing in front of the bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around his waist, soaking wet from the shower he just took.

Marni bit her lip.

It should be illegal to be that good looking.

I mean look at him! Fuck!

Marni pulled the covers off of her body, her legs bringing her to the steamed filled bathroom.

She coiled her arms around Jax, planting kisses on his perfect back.

"Hey babe."

Marni stilled her mouth, the tip of her tongue catching falling water droplets on his slick skin.

"Hi," she mumbled against his back.

His eyelids grew heavy and he felt himself grow hard.

"Marn.. darlin. Stop."

"Why? Like you told Abel, only adults are allowed to kiss and whatnot. Last time I checked, we are adults."

"You just got out of the hospital. You need rest."

" I've rested for over two months, Jax," Marni's right hand trailed down his perfectly developed abs, pulling his towel off of him, dropping it onto the floor.


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey my readers! I deeply apologize for not updating my stories lately! Tomorrow will be my first day off from work since early last week and I want to try to update the majority of my stories throughout tonight and tomorrow. This chapter will take place about two weeks from the previous. I hope you enjoy!**

**4:12 am:**

Marni's green eyes stared at the clock on the nighstand on Jax's side of the bed, watching the minutes make their way closer to the next hour.

You would think a couple of hours of mind blowing, nerve igniting sex each night would wear her out until the middle of the upcoming day. But, not for Marni. She hasn't felt more awake.

The cause of her insomnia probably springs from the fact she has been on bed rest for nearly three weeks. For an energetic person, that much rest drives you closer to insanity each day.

After a number of attempted tries, Marni finally broke free of Jax's vice like grip on her. Without opening his eyes, he rolled onto his side, facing the clock on the nighstand.

Marni unwrapped the sheets and covers from around her naked body, standing to her feet slowly the bed wouldn't shift enough to wake Jax.

She strolled over to the dresser, opening the last three drawers, retrieving one of Jax's flannels, a pair of her panties, and a pair of one of her shorts. Once the dresser's draws were closed, she began to dress herself.

Marni opened the closed bedroom door, stepping into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She peaked into Abel's room to check on him.

His blanket was on the floor and one of his feet was hanging off of the bed.

She walked into his room, bending down to pick up his blanket. With the blanket draped over her forearm, she carefully lifted his foot back onto the bed without waking him. With both of her hands, she draped the blanket onto him, covering his body up to his chest. Marni rested her hand on the top of his head, giving him a light peck on his forehead.

"I love you, buddy."

She exited her son's room, bringing herself to the room next to his which was soon to be his sister's room. Marni pushed open the half closed door and stood in the doorway for a moment.

The furniture in the room was all covered in plastic. Paint rollers, tins, and a small stack of cans holding lavender paint sat in the corner of the room. Gemma hired painters to come and paint her grandaughter's room this coming Monday. But, Marni wanted to do it herself. That's one of the best parts of the pregnancy. Getting the new member's room prepared before she enters the world.

Marni gathered her long hair, tying it into a high messy bun with the black elastic hair tie that was always around her right wrist. She made her way over to the the materials in the corner, popping open the first can of paint with the opener next to the cans itself. She poured the paint into a black tin, setting the paint roller into the paint, moving it back and forth to soak up enough paint. With the paint roller in her hands, she stood upright and began to paint the first wall.

"Mommy."

Marni turned her head, spotting Abel standing in the doorway with his blonde hair standing up in several different directions.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing up at this hour? Do you want a glass of water?"

"No... What are you doing?", he asked, coming further into the room.

"Painting your sister's room."

Abel's eyes lit up as he looked up at Marni.

"Can I help? Pleeeease..."

"Well, today is Saturday. I don't see why not. "

He jumped up and down in the spot he was standing in, hugging Marni's waist.

"Do you have another one of those thingies," Abel pointed at the paintroller, making Marni smile.

"Yes I do. There's one over there, buddy," Marni pointed to the corner of materials.

"Mommy."

"Yes?"

"Can I name the baby?"

"You want to name your little sister?"

"Yeah."

"I really like that idea. I bet your dad will too. Just promise me it won't be after a food or any of the characters in Transformers, deal?"

"Deal."

Jax woke up, finding the opposite side of the bed empty.

Jesus Christ, that woman gets out of bed the moment he's unconscious.

Jax forced himself out of bed, sluggishly walking down the hall, hearing both Marni and Abel breaking out into a fit of laughs.

He stopped in his daughter's doorway, finding Marni and Abel splashed with paint on parts of their bodies.

"Morning sleepyhead," Marni greeted, walking over to Jax, giving him a kiss on the lips.

"What time is it?"

Marni looked up at the princess clock hanging over the plastic covered crib.

"Almost 11:30. "

"You should be in bed, Marn."

"No, not anymore. The doctor said I am officially off bedrest on saturday. Today is Saturday."

"That doesn't mean you shouldn't be taking it easy. You should llet the painters take care of this. That's what I'm paying them for."

"I thought your mom was paying for it."

" The point still stands, Marn."

"Jax, I love you for being so caring and concerned I do. But, I want to help finish decorating our daughter's room. I wasn't allowed to help before. Let me help now."

"Yeah daddy. Let mommy help now," Abel chimed in, staring at his father with the same pleading eyes as Marni.

"Okay, fine. But, if you can't do something, please don't hesitate to let me know."

"Yes, Mr. President."

* * *

"Hi grandma," Abel stated with a mouthful of macaroni and cheese.

"Hi baby."

Gemma entered the kitchen, giving Abel a kiss on the top of his head.

"Is mommy still getting ready?"

Abel nodded.

"Gem, would you like me to make you something to eat," Neeta offered, putting the used cooking pot into the dishwasher.

"No thanks, Neeta. I'm fine."

Marni entered the kitchen with her purse already on her shoulder.

"Sorry Gem, I hope you weren't waiting long."

"No, not at all."

"I appreciate you driving me today. Jax doesn't want me driving until my doctor calls us back , giving me the okay to do so."

"It's no problem."

"Abel, be good for Neeta, yeah?", Marni gave Abel a kiss on the cheek, ruffling up his hair with her hand.

"Always," he replied, making the macaroni noodles into the shape of a smiley face with his fork.

* * *

Gemma parked the truck next to one of the many curbs throughout the local cementary.

"You don't have to do this today, baby. Especially if you're not ready," Gemma stated, taking the key out of the ignition.

Marni adjusted the two sets of bouquets in her arms.

"I don't think I ever will be. But, this visit might help me find some kind of closure."

"Do you want me to wait here?"

"You can come if you like, Gem. "

"You know what, I should come. God forbid you pass out in this heat."

Marni and Gemma visited her father's grave first. The whole walk there, Marni couldn't stomach the idea of her mother possibly being at his grave sight. She was angry with her, and that anger hasn't wavered. Not one bit.

She stood in front of her father's gravestone, reading the white engravement.

She set the first bouquet of flowers at the bottom of the stone.

"Dad, I don't think words can describe how much I miss you. I sometimes catch myself trying to reach you on your cell just to say hi. Then, reality hits me like a god damn freight train. I'm so so sorry that this happened to you. No one deserves to go out like that, let alone a man who saved lives for a living. "

Marni started to weep heavily, struggling to catch her breath.

Gemma moved herself closer to her, rubbing her back, attempting to console her.

* * *

When Marni and Gemma approached Lauren's grave, Lauren's mother Maureen was already there, talking to her daughter.

"Hi Maureen."

She turned her head, smiling at Marni.

"Marni,how are you sweetheart? I heard about what happened to you," Maureen gave Marni a firm hug before pulling away.

"I'm doing okay."

Maureen's eyes fell to Marni's small baby bump.

"Looks like you're doing more than okay. How far along are you?"

"Four months now."

"Baby girl, right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess. Plus, all the women in your family seem to make girls rather han boys."

"This is true. Maureen, this is my boyfriend's mother, Gemma. Gemma, this is Maureen, Lauren's mother."

Both of the women nodded at each other.

" Maureen, I 'm so sorry I didn't come to the funeral. I.."

"Honey, I know. It's fine. Like I said, I heard about what happened to you. That wasn't your fault. I don't blame you for what happened to Lauren. Never did. Bad shit happens, unfortunately. "

"How are you holding up?"

"I'm alright. I come here every afternoon on my lunch break, and tell her about my day. As if she's going to respond some day," she looked at Lauren's gravestone.

"Just because she doesn't answer you, doesn't mean she can't hear you."

"I guess you're right. Oh, speaking of Lauren, she wanted me to give you this."

Maureen pulled out a folded document from her purse.

"It's the beach house Lauren owns. She left it to you and your family. She had a will drawn up a couple of years ago just in case anything happens to her. You know Lauren, always thinking ahead."

"Thank you, but I can't accept this."

"Sure you can. It's yours."

* * *

Jax helped Marni load the dishwasher up with the used dishes from dinner.

"She left you a house?"

"Yeah. She gives me a house and what do I give her.."

"You gave her over ten years of friendship. That's not nothing, Marn. I know you feel guilty about your father and Lauren, but you shouldn't. That does not land on you."

Marni set the last dish in the sink, wrapping her arms around Jax. He rested his chin on top of her head.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'."

"You're not being all sweet because you want to get laid, right?"

"You caught me. Everything I said was complete bullshit and I just said all that to get into your pants," he replied sarcastically.

* * *

Jax climbed into bed, sitting upright, waiting for Marni to join him.

"Hey Marn, can I ask you something?"

Marni came out of the bathroom with her toothbrush in her mouth.

"Sure."

"Are you going to back to work as a firefighter after the baby is born?"

She pulled the toothbrush from her mouth to give him a coherent answer.

"Not right away, but a couple of months down the road, yeah. Why?"

"Were you going to tell me about it?"

"Of course I was. Where is this coming from all the sudden?"

He fell silent, shaking his head.

Marni replayed the conversation she had with Gemma in the car on the way home. Little did she know it would come back and bite her in the ass.

"Gemma told you what I said.."

"Why does it matter? I don't want you going back to work as a firefighter. "

"Jax, that was my job. I love that job."

"I get that Marn, but we're a family now. Something could happen to you that you won't recover from. How am I supposed to explain that to Abel and our daughter?"

"Jax, I'll be fine."


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey my readers! Before I begin chapter 33, I just wanted to let you know there is a bit of a time jump to keep the story pressing forward :). Marni is in her sixth month of pregnancy, and things aren't going as well as it should be. I hope you enjoy chapter 33!**

"Okay Abel, open wide."

Abel turned his head away from Marni, using his hand to push away the silver tablespoon containing the grape flavored cold medicine, nearly spilling it on his pillow.

"No mommy, I don't want to take more medicine. It's so gross."

"I know it's gross baby, but this will make you feel better. The sooner you get better, the sooner you can go back to school."

"I don't like it when you're right."

Marni smiled as Abel opened his mouth, holding the cold medicine in his throat before finally forcing it down.

She picked up the half full cup of water from his bedroom floor, handing it to Abel.

" Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, kissing his feverish forehead.

"Mommy, you shouldn't be around me. You and Charlotte can get sick."

" You're my son, sweetie. Mommies are supposed to take care of their children when they're.. wait, who's Charlotte?"

"My litle sister. I like the name Charlotte. Like the book Charlotte's web. Ms. Harrison has been reading it to us in school. "

"Charlotte Teller. I like it, Abel."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I do. "

" Do you think daddy will like it?"

Marni tensed as Jax's face came to her mind, hoping Abel didn't catch her rigid body language.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

Within the past few months, a rift has formed in Jax and Marni's relationship. She thought since the club was officially out of guns, Jax would be home alot more to be with his family. That was all a fucking pipe dream. Samcro has put themselves in the middle of a turf war between the Chinese, the mayans, and the niners. When Marni voiced her opinion about him and the club being involved, Jax grew angry, stating he had no choice.

Of course he had a choice. He was just making the wrong one.

He loved the chaos. He didn't know what to do without it. That worried Marni more and more everyday. His love for chaos was changing him for the worst.

The more she tried pulling him away from it, the more involved he became.

She was losing the man she loved, and she had no idea how to get him back.

"Are you okay, mommy?", Abel asked, breaking Marni out of her deep thoughts.

"I'm fine, handsome. You should get some rest," Marni suggested, standing up from Abel's bed, tucking him in.

"But, I want to stay up till daddy comes home."

"Baby, he's workin'. He'll be home when you wake up in the morning. I promise."

Abel pouted, nodding his head. He scooted himself further into the bed, laying his head on his pillow.

Marni kissed the top of his head, smiling down at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

She walked away from his bed, switching off the light before leaving the room. With her hand, she closed the door behind her, leaving it open a tad just in case Abel calls out for her.

Marni strolled into her bedroom, picking up her cellphone off of the nightstand by her side of the bed.

She sat down, letting out a weary sigh as her fingers dialed the phone number she knew all too well.

She brought the phone to her ear, waiting patiently for Jax to pick up.

The baby gave Marni a fierce kick, causing her to flinch and smile at the same time.

"Easy angel," she whispered, rubbing her stomach.

After the fifth ring, Jax's cellphone brought her to the voicemail.

Marni hit the end button, her green eyes glancing at the time on her home screen.

11:45 pm.

That was it. She had enough of this.

Feeling a ping of guilt, Marni called Neeta.

"Hello?"

"Hi Neeta, it's Marni."

"Hi baby, is everything okay?"

"Uh.. not exactly. I'm so sorry to call you at this time of night, but I was wondering if you can do me a favor."

"It's okay, what do you need?"

"Can you watch Abel for a little while? I need to find out where his father disppeared to."

"Sure, I'll be over shortly."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

Now dressed in one of Jax's flannels and a pair of her lose fitting jeans, Marni slid her purse onto her shoulder, her car keys already in her hand.

Neeta sat down at the kitchen table with a book in her hand.

"Neeta, I can't thank you enough for this," Marni stated, toeing her black flats on that were by the front door.

"Marni, you don't need to thank me."

She walked into the kitchen, giving Neeta a couple of twenties.

"This is for you."

"No sweetheart, keep it," she replied, handing Marni the money back.

"But.."

"It's a favor, Marn."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"I'm going to leave it on the table anyway," she set the small stack of twenties next to Neeta's book.

* * *

Jax slid himself off of Winsome, Diosa's newest girl, automatically getting up from the bed.

The sudden feeling of regret engulfed Jax as he discarded the used condom in the small trash bin in the corner of the bedroom.

Winsome smiled, not wanting to come down from her sexual high.

"Jesus Christ, that was incredible."

Jax didn't say anything and continued to get dressed, picking up pieces of his clothing from around the room.

Marni brought her car to a screeching stop in front of Diosa's entrance doors.

There it was. Jax and the club's bikes were all parked along the side of the building.

She turned the car key, shutting off the ignition.

Fearing the absolute worst, Marni opened the door to Diosa, her heartbeat beating at an accelerated rate.

Lyla's eyes filled with sorrow as she approached Jax's girlfriend.

"Hey Marn."

"Hi Lyla.. Where is he?"

"Marn.."

"Lyla, please.. just tell me which room he's in," Marni pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears.

"The first room on the right."

She nodded, hearing multiple moans of pleasure in the hallway of bedrooms. She opened the door, causing both Jax and a topless Winsome to jump.

"Oh shit.", Jax's blue eyes widened as he saw his pregnant girlfriend stand in the doorway.

Not saying anything, Marni turned on her heels, darting for the front door, not looking back.

Jax immediately took off after her, grabbing her forearm before she got into her car.

With tears streaming down her face, Marni turned toward him, slapping him with shocking force with her opposite hand, leaving a painful sting behind on Jax's cheek.

She ripped her forearm out of his grip, getting into the car.

"Marn, please listen to me. I didn't mean to. I fucked up," Jax leaned onto the frame of her open driver's window.

"I don't know who the hell you are anymore," she replied, tearing out of Diosa's parking lot.

Jax sprinted to his bike, digging in his jean pocket for his keys, bringing his bike to life.

He had to fix this. He had to. She was the love of his life. The only woman that actually mattered.

* * *

The door slammed closed, causing Neeta to look up from her book.

She stood up from the table, making her way to the front door, finding a hysterical Marni hunched over, trying to catch her breath.

"Marni, what happened? What's going on?", she asked, rubbing Marni's back, fishing for answers.

"Did Abel wake up at all?", Marni asked, dodging her question.

"No, he's still sleeping. Marni, what happened?", she repeated.

"I've reached my breaking point, Neeta."

"What did that boy do?"

The sound of Jax's motorcycle caused Marni to walk away from Neeta, heading to the bedroom.

Jax opened the door to the home, nearly running into Neeta.

She gave him a judgemental stare as she exited the house.

Pushing that stare into the back of his mind, he jogged to the bedroom, finding Marni packing her things.

"Marn, please don't go. I'm so fucking sorry."

"So am I.. I thought I would be enough for you. I was clearly wrong. I was wrong about everything."

"You are enough for me. You're more than enough for me. I just.. I don't know.. I just thought I needed to blow off some steam."

Marni looked at him with utter disgust.

"If you need to blow off some steam, you should spend time with your family. Not at some fucking brothel."

"You're right. It won't happen again babe, I promise you. "

"The damage is already done, Jax. We were kidding ourselves when we got together that this would actually work. We will never work. "

"Don't say that."

"It's the truth. It shouldn't be this hard.. I'm going to stay at the beach house. We'll figure out how we're going to split our time with the kids."

Jax's blue eyes succumbed to his tears.

He ran his ringed right hand down his face.

"This can't be it."

"I'm afraid it is," Marni whispered, continuing to pack her things in a duffle bag.

Jax shook his head in disbelief, leaving the bedroom.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Abel standing by the door with tears in his eyes.

"Abel.."

Abel pulled away from his father's attempted embrace, running to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Marni zipped her overstuffed duffle bag closed.

As a new set of tears fell down her face, a sharp pain radiated in her stomach, causing her to call out.

She hunched over, feeling wetness in between her legs.

She touched the moistened fabric of her jeans, looking at her hand.

Her hand was coated in blood.


	34. Chapter 34

Abel stood outside of his home, waiting for the paramedics to arrive to help his mother.

The sound of an ambulance's siren caused Abel to run away from the house to the end of the driveway, waving his arms back and forth, alerting the approaching medical vehicle.

"Just try to take deep even breaths, Marn. You and the baby are going to be fine," Jax sat next to her on the floor, using one of his bloodied hands to rub small consoling circles on the top of her back.

"I don't.. I don't know what I'll do I lose her. I almost lost her once. I can't go through that again.. I..," Marni's voice cracked before she could get out her entire sentence.

Both of the paramedics exited the vehicle once they parked in front of the Teller home.

Carrie, the female paramedic, opened the back doors of the ambulance, gripping the bottom of the folded up gurney.

Abel ran up to Greg, the younger male paramedic, who shifted his medical bag on his shoulder.

"You have to help my mommy. She's bleeding and she's crying," Abel pleaded, pulling on the man's arm.

"Don't worry, little man. We're going to help your mother. Can you show us where she is?"

Abel nodded, taking the lead into the house.

"Did you get a hold of Gemma yet? I.. I want to make sure someone is here to watch Abel. I don't want him to go with us. I don't want him to get any more scared than.. than he already is," Marni asked, letting out an inconsistent breath.

"Yeah, she's on her way. Marn, I'm so sorry. This is all my.."

"Here she is," Abel cut off his father, standing aside to let the paramedics into the bedroom.

"Okay sir, do you mind moving away from your wife so my partner can bring the gurney further into the room," Greg stated, kneeling in front of Marni to begin checking her vitals.

"He was never my husband. We're not together anymore, " Marni replied in a harsh tone, recieving a devestated expression from Jax.

"Oh... my apologies," he responded, feeling the energy in the room grow with even more tension.

After checking her vitals, Greg quickly tossed everything he used on Marni into his medical bag. He wrapped his arms around Marni, helping her stand to her feet.

"Okay sweetheart, let's get you and the baby to the hospital."

Gemma pulled into the driveway, bringing her car to a short stop, nearly hitting Marni's car. Without taking her keys out of the igntion, she threw open her car door, running toward the house as the paramedics brought Marni out of the house on a gurney with an oxygen mask over her mouth.

"Jesus christ."

Gemma ran over to the moving gourney, resting her hand on Marni's forehead.

"Marni, you're going to be okay. You and my grandbaby are going to be okay, you hear me?"

"Mam, I'm sorry, but we have to go," Carrie placed a gentle hand on Gemma's shoulder, opening the back doors of the ambulance, assisting her partner in lifting the gurney into the ambulance.

Jax met his mother outside, ready to climb in the back with Marni.

"Jax, what the hell happened?"

Whatever caused Marni to go into premature labor, she had a strong feeling it had something to do with what her son did. How did she know? He couldn't bear to look at Gemma in the eyes.

"We'll talk later, mom. I'll gotta go."

Still in his pajamas and with his sneakers untied, Abel moved past his father, trying to climb into the ambulance.

"Whoa whoa, buddy, you have to stay here with grandma."

"No, I'm going with you and mommy."

"Excuse me, but we really have to go," Carrie looked at Jax and Gemma, her firm tone displaying as much urgency as possible without being rude.

"Abel and I will meet you both there," Gemma suggested.

"Alright," Jax finally got into the ambulance, closing the open doors behind him.

The amublance automatically took off, speeding toward St. Thomas.

* * *

Marni currently laid on a hospital bed as the surgeons prepped her for an emergency c- section.

She stared up at the bright lights, praying her little girl would make it through this.

The overwhelming feeling of sadness enveloped her once again and she began to cry.

Jax came into the room dressed from head to toe in hospital scrubs.

His gloved hands wiped the tears that fell down her face and sat down next to her head on an adjusted stool.

Marni turned her head , attempting to move away from his touch.

Jax pulled the surgical mask he was supplied with underneath his chin, using both of his hands to turn her face.

"I know you hate my fucking guts right now. You have every right to. Just let me be here for you because that's what you need. Someone to be here for you."

"Okay."

He nodded, putting his surgical mask back on. He let go of her face, taking her hand in both of his hands.

He gave her hand a firm squeeze, wanting to feel her hand squeeze his back.

Nothing. She just rested her hand in his palms and looked back up at the bright florescent lights.

* * *

Gemma sat in the waiting room with Abel on her lap.

"I hope Marni and Charlotte will be okay."

"Charlotte?"

"Yeah. Mommy and daddy are letting me name my little sister. Her name is Charlotte."

"Charlotte Teller, huh? Where did you get that name Charlotte from anyway?"

"Charlotte's web, grandma. Duh."

Jax came out of the surgical room, making his way to his mother and son, who were sitting patiently in the waiting room, awaiting to hear some news on Marni and the baby.

Gemma stood up, setting Abel on his feet as Jax came into view still dressed in doctor's scrubs.

"How is she," Gemma asked the moment Jax was in front of her.

"Marni's okay, physically. Emotionally is a whole other story."

"What about my little sister, daddy," Abel asked, looking at his worried father with eyes full of hope.

"She's in good hands, buddy. The doctors are doing everything they can."

"Hey baby, why don't you go over to the table and color a picture for your sister, okay," Gemma suggested, so her and Jax can talk in more detail about the current situation.

"Okay!," Abel ran over to the wooden table in the waiting room where his coloring books and crayon box resided.

She turned away from her grandson, directing her attention back at Jax.

"How's the baby, really? How are her chances of pulling through this?"

Jax let out a weary sigh, his blue eyes beginning to water.

"The doctors are giving her a forty percent chance," he pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to force his tears away.

"Oh my god.. what triggered all of this, baby?"

"Marni, she uh.. she caught me with one of the girls at Diosa a couple of hours ago."

Gemma's jaw dropped in surprise.

She looked back, making sure Abel wasn't looking at them.

She turned back around, slapping Jax across the face, grabbing the front of his light blue v-neck shirt.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Marni is six months pregnant, and your dick decides it's a good time to wonder?"

"I fucked up, I know.. shit has been rocky with us and I wasn't thinking. "

"Clearly. If you want this family back together, you better do everything in your power to make that happen. Is that what you want? Do you want to get Marni back?"

"Of course I do."

"Then go be with her. Even if she keeps pushing you away. Don't take no for an answer. Show her that you'll never hurt her again."

**A\N: Hey my readers, I must admit, these past two chapters were hard for me to write because I love Jax and my oc Marni together. To answer some questions, yes, Marni isn't going to forgive Jax so easily. He's going to have to work to earn her trust. I think that's the most realistic direction to take that. Will they get back together? Time will tell ;). I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. **


	35. Chapter 35

**Hello my readers! I'm terribly sorry about the incredibly delayed update! I had a terrible combination of writer's block and a hectic work schedule -_-. I will be updating most of my stories between tonight and tomorrow since I will have the day to myself. Just a heads up, this chapter takes place about a week after Charlotte was born. I hope I didn't disappoint and you all enjoy chapter 35!**

Every nerve in Jax's body ignited with nervousness as he approached the closed hospital room door. His blue eyes looked through the small window in the center of the door, finding Marni sitting upright in her bed, watching television.

The two of them haven't spoken since Marni got out of surgery yesterday. She said she wanted to be alone and he granted her that unfortunate wish. He deserves that and more. But, he couldn't take it anymore. The gravitational pull that he felt the moment he met Marni refused to be ignored any longer.

Jax let out a burst of strained breath that radiated inside of him. His hand latched onto the metal door handle, thrusting it downwards.

"Hey."

She closed her bloodshot eyes, internally pleading that when she would open them again, he would no longer be standing in the doorway.

Marni opened her eyes, adverting her eyes to the doorway.

Nope. He was still there.

"Hi," she replied, glancing at him for a brief moment before bringing her attention back to the television mounted on the cieling in the corner of the room.

Jax shoved his hands in each of his pockets, his feet taking compact steps towards the hospital bed.

When he was about four feet away from her, Marni looked at him from the corner of her right eye, no doubt her way of telling him that was close enough without ever having to open her mouth.

"Do you need me to get you anything?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Marni picked up the remote from the side of her, and began flicking through the channels.

"Babe, we have to talk this shit out."

"We already did. I told you what the plan was before I landed myself and Charlotte in here."

Jax closed the remaining distance between them, snatching the remote out of her hand, switching the television off to get her full attention.

"Marn, us splitting up isn't a solution."

"Sure it is. You don 't see it that way because it's not what you want."

"We split up before, remember? No one benefited from it. We're better together."

"It was different that time, Jax. I broke up with you because I was scared to pursue a relationship with you. This time around, you cheated on me with another woman. Call me crazy, but I'm not one to put up with infedelity."

Jax sat down on the bed, taking her face in both of his hands, each of his thumbs stroking the skin on her cheeks.

"I will never hurt you again, Marn. I swear. Just give me one more chance, baby. Things will change, I promise. Don't you think our family deserves another chance?"

Marni shook her head in disagreement, removing his hands from her face with her own.

"Jax, things will never change with you. It's just a matter of time before you fuck up again and you'll ask me to forgive you. In a wierd way, you cheating was a blessing in disguise. Better I'd get out now rather than later. "

"You don't mean that."

"I do. Like I said back at the house. We will raise our kids, but we won't ever get back together again. Just because you love someone more than anything, doesn't mean they're good for you. "

**Present: One Week Later:**

A string of profanities left Jax's mouth as his truck attempted to bob and weave through the cluster of cars parked in front of the Bryant Elementary School.

After a solid twenty minutes, Jax finally found a vacant spot outside the tall silver and black gates surronding the playground.

He turned the key, cutting the power to the ignition. He got out of the truck, making his way to the opposite side so he was visible for Abel.

He leaned against the hot metal of the car door, pulling out his cellphone from inside his pocket.

Today could be the day Marni would change her mind and take this broken man back.

No new calls. No new messages.

He let out a heavy sigh as the schoolbell rang throughout the entire building.

An astronomical number of kids filed out of each door of the school.

Jesus Christ.

Jax doesn't think he'll ever get used to many kids go to this school.

Abel stopped in his tracks once he saw his dad waiting outside the playground for him.

The children eager to get home bumped into him unknowingly pushed him closer to his father.

He wanted anyone but his father to pick him up.

He was angry with him and wanted nothing to do with him.

Jax was the reason Marni was leaving.

The reason this family was no longer whole.

"Hey buddy," Jax greeted, opening the back door for Abel.

Abel ignored his father, tossing his bookbag on the floor.

"How was school," Jax asked, still making an effort to spark a conversation.

Nothing.

Abel didn't budge, buckling himself in his car seat.

Reaching the highest level of frustration, Jax shut the back door.

* * *

Jax looked in the rearview mirror at his son.

"Buddy, how long are you going to give me the silent treatment?"

"I'm mad at you daddy. You hurt mommy and now she's going to live some where else. We're a family. Families are supposed to be together."

"Abel, I'm doing everything in my power to get mommy to forgive me. It might take a while, but I won't give up. You have my word."

"Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You love mommy, right?"

"I love your mom very much."

"Then why would you hurt her? You shouldn't hurt people you love."

"You're right. Your dad can be a jerk sometimes. I don't realize I messed up until I made the mistake."

"You're not a jerk, daddy."

"Thanks Abel."

"You're worse than a jerk."

* * *

Abel exited the elevator before Jax, running down the hall to his mother's room with a bouquet of purple orchids in his hands.

Jax sprinted after him, scooping his son in his arms, throwing him onto his shoulder, causing Abel to break out into a fit of laughs.

They stepped into Marni's room, finding her in a deep slumber.

Abel stopped laughing, shhing his father, who wasn't even speaking.

"Be quiet, daddy. Mommy is sleeping," he held his pointer finger to his sealed lips.

Jax put Abel down, putting the flowers in the already packed glass vase on the window sill.

Abel stood on his tippy toes, trying to reach his mother to give her a kiss.

Jax lifted up his son, letting him give his mom a soft kiss on the forehead.

"Since mommy is sleeping, can we go see Charlotte for a little while until she wakes up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Jax set his son back on the ground. His fingertips pulled a couple of fallen strands out of Marni's face, giving her a tender kiss on her temple, inhaling the intoxicating smell of her favorite Herbal Esscence shampoo and conditoner.

He stood straight, taking his son's stretched out hand, exiting the hospital room.

Marni opened her eyes, feeling a tear fall down her face, onto the pillow underneath her head.

* * *

Jax and Abel opened the door to the incubation chamber where Gemma was reading a book to Charlotte in the rocking chair.

She stopped reading and closed the book, setting it on top of her purse.

"Hi grandma."

"Hi baby," Gemma bent down, giving her grandson a hug and kiss.

When Gemma let go of Abel, he went over to Charlotte, kissing the protective glass surrounding her.

"How's my other girl," Jax asked, looking at his daughter.

"She's good. The final surgery went really well. The doctors are saying she should be able to go home in a couple of weeks. Charlotte's only a week old, and she's already a badass."

"She takes after her mom, that's why."

Gemma nodded in agreement.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell happened to your hand," Jax lifted up his mother's bruised and wrapped right hand.

"I slammed it in the car door."

"The car door being.."

"The car door being a whore's face.. you remember, the one you tapped a week ago?"

"Yeah, I remember."

He stood next to Abel, looking down at his growing daughter.

"I got something for you, Char."

Jax pulled out his wallet, removing a picture from one of the pockets.

After searching around the room for a few minutes, Jax finally retrieved some tape from the cabinet on the other side of the room.

"I figured this is this first thing you should see when you open your eyes for the first time."

He taped a picture of himself, Abel, and Marni from career day at Abel's school from a couple of months back.

Abel was sitting on his shoulders, his mouth and teeth bright red from the snow cone he just eaten.

Jax had his free arm around Marni, holding her close.

That day was a great day and he was going to make sure he will make more days like this in the future.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my readers ! Here it is, chapter 37! I just want to thank you all for the continued support and for being so patient with my delayed updates! Believe me, I wish I could update sooner :). This chapter takes place three months after the previous chapter. I figured doing time jumps for the past few chapters will move the story along more smoothly. I hope you all enjoy!**

"Do you think we need more streamers," Marni asked, securing the last piece of decoration with some tape.

"Marni, this is more than enough. Plus, Abel will be more interested in that moon bounce you rented for his birthday than the how great the beach house looks," Gemma replied, preparing a couple of trays of lasagna.

"I know, but these past few months have been so hard on him. My Abel deserves the best."

"That he does. If only his mother would come around and forgive his father.."

Marni let out a frustrated sigh, making her way to the beautiful kitchen.

"Gemma, we talked about this. It's better if we are apart."

"Marn, that is utter bullshit. You and I both know that. You're really going to stand there and tell me you don't miss my son?"

"I do miss your son, but he really hurt me, Gem. I'm afraid if I take him back, he will go back to his old ways and I will be right back to where I am now ."

"I know you're hurt, baby. I just don't want you to wake up one day, wanting to get back together and it will be too late. That kind of pain is a hundred times worse than being cheated on."

* * *

"Hi daddy."

Jax finished pouring himself his third cup of coffee, and turned around to look at his son.

"Hey buddy, happy birthday," he walked over to Abel, giving him a kiss on the top of his head.

"Thank you," Abel sat down at the kitchen table, rubbing his fatigued eyes.

Jax got Abel an empty cereal bowl and spoon, setting them in front of him.

"You okay, little man?"

"No, I'm tired."

"You're tired? You slept till twelve today," Jax glanced at the clock on the wall, confirming his statement.

"It's Charlotte. She cries a lot. I love my little sister daddy, but she cries too much."

Jax laughed, filling Abel's bowl with Frosted flakes that were in the middle of the table.

"She's a baby, buddy. You were the same way when you were little."

"Really? Sorry."

"It's okay. "

"Daddy.."

"Yeah?"

"You know what can make me feel better?"

"What?"

"If I get my present now."

"You don't want to wait until your party?"

"I'm having a party?"

"Oh shit... it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Are my friends from school going to be there?"

"I'm not saying anything else."

"You should because you already ruined the surprise."

"Okay smartass, how 'bout less talking and more eating? You have a big day ahead of you."

"Only if I get my present now."

* * *

"There's no way you just had a baby, Marni. You're already back to your original figure," Venus gave her friend a once over the moment she entered Marni 's new home.

"Aww thanks, Venus. I missed you. How's your son, Joey," Marni pulled away from her tight embrace.

"He's good. If it wasn't for Jackson and the club, I know for a fact he would be going down the same path I went down when I was his age. You have yourself a good man, baby."

Marni exchanged glances with Gemma.

"You're on Jax's side, Venus?"

"No, I'm on your side. But, Alexander has told me that Jackson has been an absolute well, almost a saint since you two parted ways. He stays away from Diosa, he leaves Redwoody the moment church is over, he refurnished this whole house for you, offers you money for the kids, he does what you ask.. honey if that isn't a changed man, then I don't know what is."

"You sure Gemma didn't put you up to this?"

"No. I think for myself, baby. Always have, always will. Now, what would you like me to do?"

* * *

Marni smiled as her home filled with friends and family for Abel's party.

Her eyes found the club in the crowded home, who all stood in a tight circle, making small talk.

She couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

Was it about club business? Pussy? Their president?

Marni, let it go. Today is about your son. Not Samcro.

"They're here, everybody quiet," Abel's friend Christina came running from the living room window, commanding the attention in the room.

Marni switched off the light and the entire home fell silent.

With Charlotte asleep on his shoulder, Jax rested his hand against the wall, feeling around for the light switch.

"I got it," Abel slid past his father, automatically finding the light switch.

"Surprise!"

Abel smiled ear to ear, his blue eyes filled with excitement.

"Happy birthday, handsome," Marni came over to her son, giving him seven kisses all over his face including one for a good luck.

"Mom, my friends are here," Abel stated, rubbing his cheeks.

"I forgot, you're seventeen today, not seven," she teased, watching Abel run off with his friends.

Marni carefully took Charlotte from Jax.

"You told him about the surprise, didn't you?"

"Yeah, it slipped out this morning, I'm sorry. I only got about two hours sleep last night."

"Yeah, I can tell. You're not looking so pretty lately."

"A newborn daughter can do that to a guy. She's worth it though," he rubbed Charlotte's back.

"I'm going to go introduce her to Venus. She hasn't met her yet since she was out of town for a while. Help yourself to some food and beer."

"Alright thanks."

Jax made his way over to the club with an ice cold beer in his hand.

"Hey, what did I miss?," he asked, taking a generous swig of his favorite beverage.

"We were just talkin' about you actually. How's everything, brother? You've been distant lately," Tig asked.

"I'm good."

"You're full of shite, Jackie," Chibs patted him on the back.

"You're right, I'm pretty fucking miserable. I just want my family back in one piece. I've been doing everything Marni asks of me, trying to fix what I ruined. She won't have it."

"She's a tough chick, man. She doesn't strike me as the kind to forgive so easily. Just keep doing what you're doing. She'll come around," Bobby chimed in, taking a bite of the hot wing on his paper plate.

* * *

"Abel, it's time to get ready for bed," Marni set the garbage bag down, grabbing her sugar infused son.

"But, I'm not tired," he slid out of Marni's grasp, sprinting over to the couch to jump on it.

"Abel, you heard your mom. It's time for bed," Jax added, entering the house with his own filled garbage bag.

"I thought you left already."

"No, I decided to stay here and help clean up. Plus, my mom suggested I'd stay and help for a change."

"Sounds like Gemma."

"I'll go to bed if daddy can stay the night."

"Abel.."

"Please mommy, just for tonight."

"Fine."

"Marn, you don't have to say yes. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

"It's okay, really. You can sleep in the guest room."

Abel jumped off of the couch and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

"You didn't have to say yes, Marn," Jax repeated, tying a knot into the garbage bag.

"I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. I didn't want to ruin it by saying no to something as harmless as you staying over for the night."

* * *

With a fresh set of white towels in her arms, Marni knocked on the bathroom door, praying he would still be one hundred percent dressed.

He opened the door, only dressed in a pair of his black briefs.

The combination of him being half naked and everyone's comments about how great Jax was lately was tugging violently at her self control.

Then again, she hasn't had sex in months.

Get out of there, Marni. Get out of there, now.

"Uh, I brought up some fresh towels," Marni swallowed the large lump formed in her throat before speaking.

"Thanks darlin' ", he removed the towels from her possession, placing them on the bathroom counter.

"You're welcome," her weak voice cracked even more, causing her face to grow red with embarassment.

"You're more than welcome to join me. You wash my back, I'll wash yours. "

"Thanks for the offer, but I'm going to have to pass."

"That offer will always be on the table. Only for you, Marn," he leaned forward, giving her a kiss next to the corner of her mouth.

He leaned forward once more, this time planting a kiss on her lips.

Marni's hands pushed against Jax's chest, creating much needed space between them.

"Jax, I can't.."

Ignoring her resistance, he grabbed a firm hold of her hand, bringing her into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

**A/N: What do you think? Will she or will she not give into Jax's advances? I'm not so sure how I feel about this chapter. I like it, but I didn't love it like the other chapters I have written. It probably has something to do with keeping Jax and Marni apart :). This chapter was a lighter one without all the drama for a change. Also, I was asked who I imagined my OC Marni looked like. I imagined her to look like Shantel Vansanten. She is beautiful and she is the ideal person I had in mind for Marni. Until next time...**


	37. Chapter 37

_"How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?"_

_~ Everything by Lifehouse_

"I missed you so fuckin' much, Marn."

Jax's large calloused hands cradled her face, his thumbs lightly stroking her irresistibly smooth skin.

Did you hear that? That was the sound of the emotional wall she has spent months of building, crumble into a million fucking pieces.

Who was she kidding? She missed him too. Probably missed him more than any human should miss another.

"Did you miss me?"

"No..," she lied, mentally punishing herself for the weak tone of her voice.

Jax's hands let go of Marni's face, sliding down her taute body. They continued to travel, moving underneath her white summer dress, finally planting themselves on the back of her thighs. He bent his knees slightly, lifting Marni into his strong arms.

"I don't believe you," he replied, looking up at her, setting her down on the bathroom counter.

"Well you should."

"If that's the case, then why haven't you stopped me? I'll ask you again, did you miss me?"

The growing intensity in his blue eyes became too much and she gave in, telling him the truth.

"Yes."

The word left her breathless, making Jax smile. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him in for a kiss. The kiss was automatically deepened by Jax, causing Marni's core to ignite.

His fingers located the zipper on her dress and began moving the zipper downwards.

It stopped more than halfway, due to material getting jammed underneath it.

Marni felt him continue to struggle with it and pulled away.

"Maybe this is a sign that we should stop."

Jax shook his head in refusal. He grabbed the material in both of his hands, balling them up into fists. He performed a forceful tug, causing the dress to rip the rest of the zipper's track.

Marni gasped, looking at Jax in question.

"Or it could be a sign I might have to get a little rough."

"I kinda like your theory better."

"Me too."

He lifted the dress over her head, taking in any and every detail of the body he missed so much.

"You're so beautiful, Marn."

For the first time in a long time, she began to blush and she covered her bare torso.

He pulled her arms away from her body.

"No need to hide from me. You're perfect."

Using her calf, she wrapped it around one of his own, closing the distance between them.

Marni 's fingers entangled in his slicked back blonde locks, feeling her core start to throb with need.

No, no, no, not yet. It has been so long, she wanted to at least have a little bit of foreplay before they get right to it.

Trying to ignore the intense contraction between her legs for a little longer, her knees pushed into Jax's hips.

His swollen mouth seperated from her own. He dropped to his knees in front of her, kissing her c-section scar with such tenderness, it brought tears to her green eyes.

He gripped her grey laced boy shorts, looking up into her eyes as he did so.

She placed her hands on the counter, lifting her hips off of the counter, allowing him to remove the last item of clothing from her body.

The panties fell in front of his knees. He slid his knees against the cold tiled floor, settling his face between Marni's legs.

She lifted her legs, placing them on top of his shoulders.

Without warning, Jax closed his eyes and began to eat her out.

She threw her head back, letting out a high pitched moan.

"Oh my god.. oh my god.."

"Shhh, the kids babe," he stated before resuming his position.

"I can't help it. It feels so fucking good," she responded through gritted teeth.

Marni's hands pushed Jax's head closer to her pussy, feeling his tongue go deeper inside of her.

He moaned, loving the way Marni was grinding and crying out for more.

Her breathing quickened and her walls began to contract.

Shit, he just got started and she was already about to come.

"Jax.. Jax.."

Before she could tell him to stop, her body buckled, growing incredibly limp.

He licked his lips, standing to his feet with a painful erection between his legs.

Jax placed kisses along her neck and lips, waiting for her to catch her breath and come down from her sexual high.

"Are you okay?"

"Mhmm. That was just.. intense. I think I blacked out for a minute."

He soaked in the glory, yanking down his briefs, hissing as the waistband grazed his rock hard cock.

Marni looked down at his appendage once before looking back up at Jax.

"Are you ready?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question," she retorted.

He wound his left arm around her back, sliding her body forward, thrusting into her.

"Holy shit," they called out in unison.

Marni's fingernails dug into Jax's back and his ass as he continued to pound into her mercilessly.

"More Jax."

Sweat formed between the two of them, causing their skin to slip and slide against one another.

"More?," he groaned.

"Yeah, unless you can't handle it," she challenged.

"I can handle it."

The mirror behind them shook as he thrusted even harder into Marni.

"Fuck, Marn.."

Jax exploded into Marni, with her not falling far behind. His head fell onto her shoulder, desperate to catch his breath.

"Wow," Marni stated, running her fingers through his hair.

"Wow doesn't even come close, babe."

"I can go for a shower right about now? How 'bout you?"

"Absolutely," Jax agreed.

He lifted Marni off of the bathroom counter, walking the two of them over to the glass doored shower.

* * *

Jax and Marni laid in bed with the sheets lazily draped over their naked bodies.

"How many times do you think that was," she asked, tracing the lines between his abs.

"Honestly, I can't remember. I don't think that has ever happened to me before."

Marni sat up in bed, leaning against the wooden headboard.

"You know that a night of good sex doesn't fix everything, right?"

"Good sex?"

"Jax come on, I'm being serious."

"So am I. "

"Okay, let me rephrase that sentence. You know that a night of great sex doesn't fix anything, right? How was that?"

"Better, but I'm sure there's a better word for great."

Marni playfully hit him on the chest.

"To answer your question, yes I know that sex doesn't fix everything."

She nodded, laying back down in bed, resting her head on his chest.

"Things need to change, Jax. We can't keep going on like this."

"You're right.. I need to leave the club."

Whoa. She looked up at him, not ever in a million years, expected those words to leave his mouth.

"Don't look so surprised, Marn. I never told you this, but about three years ago, I was going to leave the club."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was right after I got back from Belfast. When I got arrested, being away for a while really made me think about Abel's future. I didn't want him to become like me. He deserves a better life than the one I lived."

"If you were going to leave, what made you stay?"

"These old letters my dad wrote to this woman he was hookin' up with in Belfast. He had a vision for the club, and I wanted to fufill that vision for my father before I walked away. It clearly is easier said than done."

"What makes you think something else won't pull you back in?"

"I'm not going to let it pull me back in. I learned my lesson, Marn. Me being in the club has caused so much damage to us, to our family. I'm tired of it. You and our kids are more important to me than the club."

Before Marni could respond, Charlotte could be heard over the baby monitor on the nightstand next to Jax's side of the bed.

"Someone's awake."

She removed the sheets from her body, going over to her closest where her white silk robe hung. She took the robe off of the hook, sliding it onto her body, securing the front with the sash.

Marni entered her daughter's room, strolling over to her crib.

Charlotte looked up at her mom and smiled, her green eyes lit up with happiness.

"What's my angel doing awake?"

The five month old baby responded to her mother by kicking enthusiastically, letting out an audible squeal.

Marni lifted her into her arms, going through the routine of changing her.

She sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, preparing to breast feed her.

Forgetting the baby monitor is on, Marni started to talk to her daughter.

"Your daddy says he's going to leave the club, Char. Do you think I should believe him? I know he loves us, but he also loves the club too. What do you say? Should I believe him?"

She laughed at herself, knowing she wasn't going to get an actual answer.

Charlotte smiled, tugging on the ends of her mother's long hair.

"Is that a yes?"

She smiled again, tugging on her hair harder.

"Alright Char. I 'll believe him."

* * *

Abel opened the door to his mother's bedroom, smiling at the sight before him.

Jax and Marni were asleep in each other's arms, the sun from outside streaming onto their bodies.

"It worked!"

Abel ran to the end of the bed, climbing onto the matress.

He stood up, jumping on the bed, waking his parents up.

Jax and Marni scrambled to cover themselves with the blankets, attempting to hide the fact they were naked.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing up so early?", Marni asked, Holding one of the sheets up to her neck.

"It's not early. It's one o'oclock. You said we can go to fun town today, remember?"

"Of course, how could I forget?"

"Daddy, you're coming too, right?"

"Yeah, definitely. Uh Abel, how 'bout you go downstairs? Your mom and I will be down there in a minute to make you something to eat."

"So, you can get dressed right? But, why are you and mommy not wearing any clothes? I wear clothes when I go to sleep."


	38. Chapter 38

Jax, Abel, and Charlotte were all in the living room, patiently waiting for Marni to get ready so they could go to fun town.

Abel was sitting on the floor with his coloring books and untensils surrounding him on the coffee table.

Jax was on the couch with Charlotte on his lap watching her favorite show on Animal Planet, Too Cute!

Whenever his baby girl would watch the show, her entire face would light up like a Christmas tree.

She let out a high pitched squeal the moment a new breed of puppies appeared on the screen.

Jax's mind couldn't help but think about getting a puppy.

It wouldn't just be for her, of course. Abel has been asking both him and Marni for a pet also.

He wasn't so crazy about the idea a few months ago.

He and Marni were out often and hardly ever home. The last thing Jax wanted was the animal to become neglected.

Now, it was a no brainer. He was going to be home alot more now with his family, and the idea of an animal made his children happy. That's all he wanted and all that mattered to him. Making his family happy at all costs.

The phone began to ring from inside the kitchen, causing Jax to snap back into reality.

He stood to his feet with Charlotte in his arms, bringing her to the kitchen with him.

She looked over Jax's shoulder, seeing the puppies move further away from her. The feeling of being away from the television made her large green eyes well up with tears.

Jax picked up the phone off of the kitchen wall, bringing it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Good afternoon, I'm looking for Marni Sanders. Is she a available?", asked the mystery male with a throaty voice.

Who the fuck is this guy, and what did he want with Marni?

Was Marni seeing this asshole behind his back?

Has she fucked him?

Those questions started to eat at Jax, creating him to worry about his healing relationship with Marni.

"Who wants to know," Jax replied angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Captain Timothy McCawley from firehouse 84. Marni came to see me recently about a job and told me to give her a call if there is an opening in my firehouse. "

"You're interested in hiring my girlfriend?"

"I am, son. I reached out to her former firehouse. They said she was a great firefighter before her leave of absence."

"Yeah, I know she was.. uh, she isn't available right now, but I could let her know you called."

"That would be great, thank you. Have a great day."

"You too."

After the other line went dead, Jax wrote down the information from the caller id on the notepad that was in the middle of the island.

Timothy McCawley

702-342-7962

He looked at his daughter who was already looking at him in question.

Finalizing his decision, he ripped the piece of paper out of the notepad, crumbling it up, tossing it into the nearby trash can.

He made his way back into the living room, spotting Marni coming down the stairs.

"Finally," Abel stated, closing his coloring books and cleaning up his colored pencils.

"Sorry baby, Mommy isn't naturally gorgeous like you, daddy, and Char," Marni replied, bending down to kiss him on the top of his head once she reached him.

She stood upright, taking Charlotte out of Jax's possession.

"I heard the phone ring from upstairs. Who was it that called?"

"Wrong number," he placed a tender kiss on her cheek, taking the keys to the truck out of his pocket.

* * *

"Abel, what would you like to do first," Marni asked as she gently placed Charlotte into her stroller, fastening the two buckles.

"Rides!"

"Rides it is."

" I can't wait for all of us to go on them!," Abel jumped in place, taking his father's hand.

"Buddy, mommy and me are going to take turns going on rides with you. Your little sister is too small to go on any of them and someone needs to stay with her," Jax explained, automatically turning a smile into a frown.

"The good news is you can ride each ride as many times as you want," Marni suggested, recieving a look from Jax.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Awesome!"

Jax brought himself closer to Marni, close enough to whisper in her ear.

"I hope they have ATMs here. Our boy is going to drain my pocket in the first hour."

"That might be so, but look at how happy he is."

"Are you going to make me happy later," Jax's hand playfully squeezed Marni's ass.

"Absolutely. Your place or mine, baby?"

* * *

Charlotte began to get fussy, so Marni unbuckled her from the stroller, lifting her daughter into her arms.

Marni smiled as Jax and Abel entered the gates to ride the Tilt-a- whirl.

"Look, it's daddy and your big brother," she whispered in Charlotte's ear, bringing a grin to her face.

"Excuse me."

Marni felt a sharp tug on the hem of her t-shirt and she turned around, looking down at a little girl.

"Do you remember me?"

Jesus Christ. It was the little girl she saved from the attic about a year ago.

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget an adorable face like yours?," Marni touched the young girl's cheek, making her giggle.

"Hayley, how many times to I have to tell you, sweetheart? You can't just walk off like that, " the older woman breathed out with Hayley's younger brother in tow, touching her granddaughter's shoulder.

"Grandma, it's the lady that saved me and Christopher. "

The woman looked away from Hayley, adverting her eyes to Marni.

She covered her mouth with her hand, displaying shock all over her face.

"Dear god, it is. You have no idea how hard I tried to find you to thank you for saving my grandkids. Let me tell ya, you're a hard woman to find."

"Yeah, I'm so sorry about that. A lot has happened in the past year."

After exiting the ride, Jax set Abel on top of his shoulders, making his way to Marni, who was talking to an older woman with two kids.

"Hey babe, who is this," Jax asked, touching the small of her back.

"Jax, this is Barbara Collins and her grandkids Hayley and Christopher. I saved them from a fire a year ago. Simon and I found them in the attic, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. Nice meeting you."

"Like wise. I invited Marni over to a thank you dinner at my home later this week. I would love it if you and the kids can join us."

"We wouldn't miss it," Jax replied, giving Barbara a friendly smile.

"Mommy is so cool. She is a superhero," Abel pointed out as Marni and Barbara continued to talk.

"Yeah, she is."

* * *

Once Fun Town closed for the night, Jax and Marni decided to head back to their original home, which was Jax's house.

He was in the shower and the kids were fast asleep in their beds.

Marni was in the laundry room, filling the washing machine with a sizeable load of dirty laundry.

She closed the open door, pressing the large start button on the top of the machine.

She picked up the small, neatly folded pile of Jax's clothes off of the dryer, bringing it to the bedroom.

Ninety percent of it was socks and his boxers. She opened the top drawer of the dresser, setting the clean clothes inside.

Marni closed the draw shut, hearing something slide to the back of the draw.

With her eyebrows furrowed, she reopened the draw, looking around for the mystery object.

"Oh my god."

The mystery object was a medium sized dark blue box.

Should she open it? Shouldn't she open it?

Marni opened the box, finding a beautiful princess cut engagement ring inside.

She jumped up and down in place, not believing she just came across an engagement ring.

She pulled the ring out of the box, sliding it on her left ring finger.

It was perfect.

Marni heard the shower turn off.

"Shit."

She started to slide the ring off of her finger, only for the knuckle in the middle of her finger to prevent the ring from being removed.

The bathroom's doorknob began to turn.

Marni closed the draw, taking off down the hallway.

* * *

Jax found Marni in the kitchen with the sink running.

In only a pair of his black briefs and his damp hair slicked back, he quietly came up behind her, causing her to jump.

"Hey gorgeous, are you ready to make me happy? Because I'm sure as hell ready to make you happy," He kissed the side of her neck, caressing the skin on her stomach.

Marni covered her hand with the other, shaking her head.

"No, not yet. Can you give me a couple minutes?"

"Is everything oka.."

"Everything's fine. I'll meet you in the bedroom."

"Marn, what's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing."

"Marn.."

He got a hold of her left hand, seeing the engagement ring he bought a couple months back.

"Shit Marn, you weren't supposed to find that."

"Well, if you did your own laundry, maybe I wouldn't have."

"You got me there."

"It's beautiful, Jax. When did you get it?"

"Two months ago while we were apart. Abel helped me pick it out.. I take it we're engaged now since you're wearing the ring."

"No, no we're not. I want it to be done the right way."

"And which way is that?"

"You know, you do something romantic like taking me on your bike somewhere and proposing, not finding me in the kitchen, struggling to get it past my fat fucking knuckles."

"Ha babe, you don't have fat knuckles. You have perfect knuckles. Let me see that hand."

It took a good hour and a half to remove the ring from Marni's finger.

"Thank you.. Looks like it's time to make each other happy huh," Marni nuzzled her face in his neck, sucking and biting at the skin.

He stepped back, looking at her in the eyes.

"Before we do that, I have to give you something."

"Okay."

Jax disappeared down the hallway, coming back with a crumbled up piece of paper.

He unfolded the paper the best to his ability, handing it to Marni.

Timothy McCawley

702-342-7962

"He called, wanting to let you know that there was a spot open in his firehouse."

"When did he call?"

"This afternoon when you were getting ready. I tossed it at first, but I took it out of the trash before we left."

"What made you decide to give me this?"

"Seeing those kids you saved today, and what Abel said.. you are a superhero babe, and I shouldn 't deprive you of that."

"Thank you."

"Just please be careful. Me and our five kids need you."

"Five kids?"

"Yeah, I want five. I like chaos. If I leave the club, I'm going to need a new kind of chaos."

"Sure, we can have five kids. Just as long as you give birth to the last two."

He laughed, giving Marni a kiss.

"Deal. But, you will be careful, right? I can't do this without you, Marn."

"Yes, you have my word," she wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a much needed kiss, feeling his tongue toy with her own.

"You know, this whole you doing the right thing by me and the kids lately is a total aphrodisiac."

"Yeah? Let's just see about that."

Jax lifted Marni in his arms, laying her down on the kitchen table.

**Hey my readers, I'm so terribly sorry about the late update! Believe me, I wanted to update sooner, but between school and work left me no time to post anything new. I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 38! How do you think Gemma will react when she finds out Jax is leaving the club? Until next time..**


	39. Chapter 39

_I was sent here for you_

_We were made to love_

_We were made to love_

_You were sent for me too_

_We were made to love_

_We were made to love.._

Jax stood in the shower with his arms stretched out in front of him, his hands crossed at the wrists, welcoming the incredible sensation of the hot water running down the aching muscles that resided in his back.

All this pain had to do with him not having a good nights sleep for the past couple of days.

He has a lot on his mind, and the neverending stream of thoughts was making it damn near impossible to get some rest.

What were the reasons? Let's see, shall we?

Jax has been worried sick about Marni since she went back to work. Her new boss has already made her work double shifts, so he hardly has seen her in this past week.

The club.

Jax was stalling for as long as he can to prevent himself from seeing his club. He knew the next time he was going to see them, he was going to announce that he was stepping down as president.

This was what he wanted, but will they understand? Will any of them understand?

His mom. Jesus Christ, his mom.

He knew his mother would try to manipulate him into staying in the club. She's done it before, what would stop her from doing it again? He learned his lesson though. He wasn't going to cave in the second time around. Jax was worried about Gemma and Marni. His mother will automatically place the blame on Marni, accusing her of planting that idea into his head. His mother was pretty fucking unpredictable to the point of scaring even him.

His proposal to Marni.

She found the ring eight days ago, and Jax still hasn't given her the proper and romantic proposal she deserved. He didn't know what he should do. Should he take her to an upscale resturant and get down on one knee before dessert arrives? Should he do it at home with their kids present? Where the fuck should he do it?

Jax's hands clenched into tight fists and he pushed himself upwards, the water from the four speed shower head hitting him in the face.

Marni entered her and Jax's bedroom, discovering steam from the bathroom colliding with the bedroom air. She smiled, dropping her duffel bag from work at her feet and began undressing herself as she made her way to the bathroom, leaving a trail of clothing behind her.

She quietlyopened the glass shower door, closing it behind her without Jax even noticing she was in the shower with him.

She wrapped her arms around his torso, placing kisses all over his back, making him jump.

"Jesus babe, you scared me," he stated, lifting one of her hands from his torso, giving it a firm kiss once her hand was against his lips.

Marni giggled and he turned around, making Marni move her arms to around his neck, her fingers playing with the ends of his soaked blonde locks.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You don't have to apologize, I know you didn't mean to," he replied, giving his woman a heated, long overdue kiss.

Jax pulled away after a good four minutes, leaving Marni breathless and weak in the knees.

"You have no idea how much I fuckin' missed you, Marn. These double shifts are torture for me and the kids," he rested his forehead against her own.

"I know how you feel, baby. I feel the same way. But, I'm here now. I'm off for the next two days so you and the kids will have my full undivided attention, no interruptions."

"That sounds perfect."

"Speaking of, where are our babies? Are they at Gemma's?"

"Yeah. She wanted to give me a break because she said and I quote, look like shit."

Marni's green eyes began analyzing his face and nodded.

"She's not wrong. What's going on, Jax? Are you not sleeping?"

"Not really, no."

"And why not," Marni asked in her motherly tone.

"Too much shit on my mind, Marn."

"Is it about the club?"

"Some of it, yeah."

"Baby, maybe you shouldn't leave the club. You wouldn't feel so conflicted about it if you really wanted to do it. Being apart of Samcro is such a huge part of you. I just don't want you to wake up one day, regretting your decision."

"I know this is what I want. I just hope the club hears me out whenever I can find the god damn words."

"The words are there, Jax. You just got to take care of one situation at a time that's rattling in that head of yours. If you do that, the words will come to you that much easier."

"Thanks Marn."

"You're welcome," she replied, giving him a kiss, feeling his rising erection press against her groin.

She looked up at him with a wicked smile.

"Since the kids are gone, do you wanna continue trying to make baby number three?"

"I'd thought you would never ask,"she smiled as Jax lifted her up in his arms, pushing her back against the shower wall.

* * *

Jax was already at the head of the signature wooden table in Redwoody studios as the club filed into the room.

"Long time, no see brother. I take it from your leave of absence that things are worked out between you and Marni," Bobby smiled, being the last to take his seat.

"Yeah, Marni and I are both in a good place right now."

"That's great, Jackie. It hasn't been the same 'round here without ya," Chibs acknowledged, adjusting his kutte on his shoulders.

"That's what I want to talk to you all about. But, before I get into that, I just have a couple things I'd like each and every one of you know.."

Jax took a deep breath before continuing.

"I want to thank you all for believing in me and helping me guide this club into a direction where we can make legit money without being gunned down or locked up. You never hesitated in making that goal possible. "

The loyal men around the table all nodded at their president as Jax's eyes shot a glance of appreciation at each of them.

"That's why what I'm about to say next is going to be one of the hardest things to ever leave my mouth.. I'm going to be stepping down as president."

"What, why boss? I thought you just said you worked everything out with your family," Happy questioned.

"I did, Hap. But, I can't have one foot in one foot out anymore. I tried that, and it caused my family to split into two. I can't go through that again. My family can't go through that again."

"We get it, brother. Family comes first. If this is what you really want, we will back you," Tig chimed in.

* * *

Jax pulled into the TM parking lot, parking his bike in its usual spot.

He felt the multiple weights that sat on his shoulders were slowly being removed as he did what Marni advised, " take care of one situation at a time."

His next order of business was breaking the news to his mother.

Jax dismounted his bike, hanging the helmet on the handle bar closest to him.

He removed his sunglasses and riding gloves, sticking them in his front pocket.

He knocked on the office door, making his mom look up from the paperwork scattered all over her desk.

"Hey baby. If you're looking for Marni, she left with the kids about an hour ago."

"No, I'm here to talk to you."

"Okay. What is it?"

Jax sat down in the chair closest to his mother.

"I stepped down as president today, mom."

"You did what?"

"I stepped.."

"I heard what you said, Jax. Why did you do that?"

Because I have a family, mom. A growing one at that. "

"Marni's pregnant again? She put you up to this, didn't she?"

"No, she's not pregnant mom. We're trying to have another baby though... Why do you automatically think she put me up to this?"

"Come on, Jax. How do you expect me not to jump to that conclusion? You weren't talking about leaving when you two were apart, now all the sudden you're handing over the gavel? That ain't a coincidence, sweetheart."

"She didn't put me up to this, Ma. This was my decision. "

"That club needs you, Jackson."

"No it doesn't. It will be more than fine without me."

Gemma shook her head, feeling an uncontrollable amount of rage wrap around her.

If Jax leaves the club, what is to stop him from wanting to leave Charming next?

Regardless of what he is saying, she knew this was all Marni's doing and she wasn't going to let her take her son and granchildren away from her.

* * *

" I'm surprised you want me at the party the club is throwing you tonight," Marni stated, looking at Jax, who was driving his truck to the party instead of the bike due the heavy rainfall outside.

"Why do you think I wouldn't want you there?"

"Redwoody is crawling with porn stars and crow eaters eager to ride your stick. Figured I'd be a major cockblock."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Yes and no," she answered, looking out her window.

Jax stopped the car, turning toward Marni.

"Marn, look at me."

She turned her head with faint tears in her eyes, no doubt reliving his moment of infedelity.

"I know I hurt you baby, but I learned my lesson. I would never hurt you like that again. You're it for me, that's why I asked you to come with me. I want to show my girl off to the entire party. I don't care about those other women. You're all I care about, you hear me?"

"I hear you."

He leaned over the middle console, pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Jax turned the key in the igntion, only for the truck not to roar back to life again.

He attempted to start the car numerous times, but there was no change.

The god damn car battery was dead.

Jax dug around in his pants pocket, retrieving his cell phone.

He flipped the phone open, letting out a sigh.

"Shit, no service. What about you?"

Marni held up her own cellphone.

"Nope, nothing."

"You know what, Lennie's is about a mile away from here. I can call TM and have them pick up my truck and drive us to the party."

Marni glanced out into the teaming rain, cursing under her breath.

What else could go wrong tonight?

"Alright, let's go. The sooner, the better."

A drenched Jax and Marni made it to the aged bar under an hour from running through the rainfall.

Marni smiled, remembering this was the place where they had their first date.

Jax opened the door for her, hearing an audible gasp come from Marni.

The entire vacant bar was lit up with white candles and red rose petals covered the black floor. To top it all off, there was two orders of bacon cheeseburgers with fries on the main table.

"Jax, wh..what is all of this?"

Marni turned around, finding Jax on one knee with her engagement ring in his hand.

"There was no party, was there?"

"No, there is.. it's tomorrow. I wanted to make you my fiance before then. Of course the weather and my truck tried to derail my plans."

"I think you already know what my answer is."

"Before you answer my question, I do have a little speech to help make this romantic."

"Okay," Marni lit up, grinning from ear to ear.

"Marn, for the longest time, I perferred to be alone. I was happy and I didn't have to worry about someone breaking my heart again. Then you came into, not only mine, but my son's life, and completely changed everything. I found myself not wanting to be alone anymore and a mother for my son who has loved us unconditonally and gave me a beautiful daughter shortly after. It happened fast, but for me, it wasn't fast enough. I can't wait to make you my wife and give Charlotte and Abel more siblings. We have been through hell and back, but I can't think of anyone else I'd rather do it with than you. Will you marry me?"

"I don't know."

"What?", Jax asked with heartbreak written all over his face.

"I do have a few other offers currently on the table," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes. of course it's a yes."

Jax took the ring out of the box, sliding the ring onto Marni's left hand. He stood to his feet, grabbing her face in his hands, giving her a passionate kiss.

"I hope this was the kind of proposal you had in mind."

"No.. it's much better than what I had in mind. "

**Hello, my readers! I hope you can forgive me for the long hiatus! Things have been chaotic the past month and I finally have time to update some of my stories in the next couple of days. I added two of those italic lines from John Legend's Made to Love because it so happened to come onto my playlist as I wrote this chapter and I felt like it was perfect for Jax and Marni. :) I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!**


	40. Chapter 40

Jax and Marni were on the bar floor, naked and slick with sweat, their writhing bodies trying to recover from the release they experienced only moments ago.

Marni wrapped her arms and legs around her future husband, bringing him closer, her hands finding multiple rose petals stuck to his sweat ridden body.

"If someone told me a year ago, I'd become a mother of two and a wife within the months that follow, I think I would've laughed in their face," Marni stated, her green eyes locking with Jax's blue ones.

He smiled, his arms resting above her head, allowing his fingers to play with Marni's hair that was spread out across the bar floor.

" You know what they say, never say never," he replied, lowering his head, giving Marni a kiss, who let out a small moan once their lips were pressed against one another.

The kiss was interrupted shortly after when Jax's stomach growled loudly, nearly echoing throughout the empty bar.

Both of them automatically began to laugh.

"It looks like someone needs to refill his tank since we worked off our dinner three hours ago."

"That wasn't a food kind of growl, darlin'."

"Oh really, then what kind of growl was it, Jackson Teller?"

"It was a "I need more of my fiance" type of growl. That hunger will never be satisfied, no matter how much I get."

With him still buried inside of her, Marni felt him become hard once again.

She flipped them over with surprising speed, causing her lubricated core to slide down his cock right to the hilt.

Jax's fingers dug into her hips with force, already knowing he was going to leave bruises behind.

He didn't mean to or want to hurt Marni.

It's just the pleasure she delivers becomes too much to handle, he can't help but to hold on to her for dear life.

Jax's eyes were shut and his mouth was open slightly, taking shallow breaths.

Marni slid one of her hands up from his chest, bringing it to the side of his face.

"You okay, baby? I can stop if you want me to."

He opened his eyes, shaking his head.

"Marn, what kind of man would want a woman to stop riding him, especially if he has a woman that looks like you?"

"One who looks like his body needs a break."

"No, I'm good. As you can tell, my partner in crime doesn't believe in the word break, " he moved her hips forward while he shifted his own upward, creating the ultimate thrust.

They called out in perfect unison.

Marni removed his hands from her hips, bringing them to her breasts.

"Now that I'm on top, I control the pace. It's only fair."

"Fair to you, maybe."

* * *

It has been three days since their engagement, and Marni was still on cloud nine.

She would catch herself glancing at her engagement ring every five minutes, making sure it wasn't just a figment of her imagination.

She's seen countless women do it, and swore to herself she would never persue that behavior when she got engaged.

She thought it was ridiculous and a form of bragging.

But, here she was and she didn't care.

Now that she was an engaged woman herself, she understands the reason for it.

The feeling of finding a good man, and that good man wants to spend the rest of his life with you is one of the best feelings in the world.

Marni got out of the car, opening her back door to get Charlotte out of her car seat.

Today, her daughter got a series of shots, and she barely cried.

"Come on my little badass, let's get you something to eat and then we will meet daddy and your big brother at the park, what do you think about that?"

Charlotte gave her mother a toothless smile, pulling off her sunflower headband, swinging it in her hand.

When Marni entered the kitchen, she set Charlotte into the small bouncy seat that was on the table.

Her cellphone began to ring from inside her purse, making her daughter look around the room for the source of the sound.

Once she found her phone in her overcrowded purse, she answered the phone without bothering to look at the caller id.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe," Jax greeted on the other line.

"Hey."

"How'd it go at the doctors? How's our little girl?"

Jax wanted to go to the checkup with Marni, but Abel really wanted to go to the park from the moment he woke up. To keep their son happy, Marni suggested Jax take him to the park, and she would meet him after the scheduled appointment.

"She's perfect. You should've seen her when she got her shots, Jax. Barely a tear from her."

"Because she's badass like her mom, that's why."

"And her father," Marni added, tickling her daughter's stomach, causing her to squeal with happiness.

"Are you on your way to the park?"

"Yeah, I'm just making Char a bottle before we head back out since the one I originally made for her spilled all over my back seat. We should be there in about twenty minutes or so."

"Okay, sounds good. I love you."

"I love you too."

Marni tossed her phone back into her purse and smiled to herself for a moment.

Everything in her life right now was perfect to her.

The family she loved and adored with every fiber in her body was together and stronger than ever which was a damn miracle considering all that they been through in the past year.

She feared of saying how perfect it was out loud though.

If she did, the universe could try to do everything in its power to derail her happiness.

Marni finished making her daughter a fresh bottle.

She walked over to the kitchen table, picking her five and a half month old daughter.

She sat down in one of the chairs at the table, laying Charlotte in her arms.

She brought the bottle to Charlotte's lips, watching her down the bottle at a record breaking speed.

Marni heard the front door open, causing her eyes to shift from her daughter to the main entrance of her home.

"Jax?"

"No, it's me," Gemma replied, standing in the kitchen doorway, giving Marni a forced smile.

Marni stayed seated, taking in Gemma's changed appearance. Her eyes had an excessive shine to them and it looked like she hasn't had a good night sleep in the past couple of days.

Marni knew what was wrong with her.

She was high. Gemma drove over to her home, high.

Is she fucking insane?

"Hi Gem. What brings you here?", Marni asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing and upbeat since her child was in her arms.

She shook her head in disgust, coming closer to Marni and Charlotte.

As Gemma closed the distance between herself and Marni, she not only smelled the pungent scent of marijuana, but alcohol as well.

"This is what brings me here."

Gemma tossed a large pile of real estate magazines and print outs from the internet on the kitchen table for multiple States.

None of which were located in California.

" Gem, where did you get these?"

"I found them in Jax's truck yesterday when I was babysitting. I went to go get Abel's transformer toy out of the truck and these were rolled up and shoved into the middle console."

Gemma's voice raised a good two octaves.

Marni stood up, holding Charlotte close to her. She walked past Gemma, laying Charlotte into the playpen in the living room.

She knew this arguement was just getting started, and she didn't want her daughter in the middle of it, literally.

"First you force him to leave the club, now you're forcing him to leave Charming? I'm not going to let you take my family away from me, Marni."

"Gemma, I never forced Jax to leave the club! He made that decision all on his own. I told him I would be with him no matter what he decides because I know how much he loves the club. And as for those real estate listings, I have not seen them before until today. "

"I know you're lying to me, bitch."

Her rage continued to grow, but Marni stood her ground, staying calm and collected.

"Gem, this is the drugs and alcohol talking. How bout you take a shower and I'll put on a pot of coffee to help you sober up? While you're in the shower, I can call Jax and have him come home so he can explain this recent discovery to the both of us."

"The only way my family will stay is if you are gone," she spoke to herself, shooting chills down Marni's spine.

As Marni made an attempt to get past Gemma, she lunged at her son's fiance, slamming her into the living room wall.

Charlotte jumped at the loud noise and she began to wail on the top of her lungs.

Marni shoved her with force, throwing the strongest punch possible to temporarily stop Gemma. She made a dash for the playpen to get herself and her daughter out of Gemma's dangerous presence.

Before she could reach her daughter, Gemma charged at her one more time, sending the both of them flying through the glass door leading to the back yard.


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy New Year, my readers! I hope you all had a great Christmas and a Happy New Year surrounded by friends and family. My deepest apologies for the two month hiatus. I am rarely home anymore and don't have the chance to sit down in front of my computer and just write :(. On the subject of my computer, it is not letting me put the breaks in any document I publish. So to avoid confusion, I'm just going to write (Break) in between each part that is written because I don't want that little hiccup to come in between the new chapter :). Thanks again for all the support you all have displayed, you're amazing! I hope you enjoy the new chapter!**

Jax stepped back from pushing Abel on the swing set in his favorite park to glance at the time on his cellphone.

It has been about forty five minutes since he spoke to Marni on the phone in which she informed him that she was on her way after she fed their daughter.

Marni was never late.

The woman was anal as all hell when it came to her day to day routine.

Every fiber inside of Jax was telling him something was wrong.

To put his elevated concern at ease, he dialed Marni's cell number, bringing the phone up to his ear.

"Higher daddy, higher!", Abel called out, thrusting his legs forward , attempting to bring himself further into the air.

Jax stepped closer to his son, giving him a generous push with one hand while the other held his phone in place to his ear.

After a number of rings, Marni's phone went to voicemail.

Without leaving a voicemail, Jax hung up, putting his phone back in his pocket.

His hands grasped each side of the swing, slowing Abel down to a complete stop.

"Daddy, why'd you stop me," he whined, turning his head to look up at his father.

"We have to go, Abel."

"But why?"

Jax took his son's hand, gently pulling him off of the swing.

"I want to check on mommy and your little sister."

As Jax drove home, he ignored any and all speed limits, of course making sure he was cautious of his surroundings since his oldest child was in the backseat of the truck.

He turned down the main street to his home when his cellphone began to ring.

Jax frantically reached for his phone, looking at the caller id before answering it.

It wasn't Marni trying to reach him, but his mother.

He hit the answer button, bringing it to his ear.

"Hey mom."

"Jackson, are you close to the house?"

"Yeah actually. I'm on my way now..is everything okay?," he asked, noticing the tone in his mother's voice sounding broken.

"No.. No, it's not, sweetheart," Gemma replied, her weeping becoming more severe.

"Mom.."

Jax approached the house, discovering a large number of policemen surrounding the perimeter.

His phone slid away from his ear, trying to wrap his head around the scene in front of him.

A distraught and bleeding Gemma was sitting in the back of an ambulance while being interviewed by Eli.

Eggley was holding Charlotte a few feet away from Gemma, bouncing her lightly on her hip.

"Daddy, why is the police here? Where's mommy? ," Abel asked.

"Daddy.."

Jax unbuckled his seatbelt, turning around in the driver's seat to look at Abel.

"Buddy, I need you to stay here, okay?"

"Where's mommy?", Abel asked again.

"Abel, I need you to stay here so I can find out, okay?"

"Okay."

He nodded, finally exiting the truck, sprinting over to his mother and Eli.

"Mom, what the hell happened? Are you okay?"

Gemma shook her head no, breaking eye contact with her son, feeling a fresh set of tears builidng up within her eyes.

Before Eli could ask any questions or fill Jax in on what Gemma has told him, Jax took off toward the house only to get stopped by fellow officers at the front door.

"Teller! Teller, don't!"

The larger officer pressed his hands against Jax's chest, pushing him backwards from the entrance of the house.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, man you don't want to go in there."

"Where's Marni? I want to see my fucking fiance!", Jax screamed in the officer's face, shoving him with unbelievable force, making his way inside.

The opposite officer grabbed his forearm, causing Jax's adreneline to escalate.

He clenched his fist, punching the officer directly in the nose, making the cop release any hold he had on him.

Jax took in the living room that clearly had evidence of forced entry written all over it.

His eyes traveled further, discovering the shattered back door to the back yard and investigators crouching over a body laying in a bed of glass.

His legs grew heavier, wanting him to stop in his tracks.

He knew who was laying on his back deck.

But, he had to see it for himself.

If he doesn't, he will convince himself to believe this is just a really fucked up nightmare that his subconscious is putting him through.

Jax walked closer, standing at Marni's feet.

Shards of glass pierced her perfect skin.

The trip through the glass door wasn't what killed the woman he loved.

It was the three bullets to the chest and one to the head that did her in.

"No, no, no.."

The investigators looked up from Marni's corpse to look at the man who was seconds away from losing it.

His legs could no longer hold him up, and he fell to his knees in tears.

He pushed the invesitgators out of the way, pulling Marni into his arms.

Jax stroked her cheek with his thumb, pleading with any higher power that will listen that he will get a response from his fiance.

"Open your eyes, baby. Please please, open your eyes. I don't wanna do this without you. I can't do this without you."

Marni's eyes stayed closed.

She was gone.

Gemma got what she wanted.

Her family was going to stay in Charming where they belonged.

(Break)

Marni slowly opened her eyes, seeing the darkening sky above her.

As she attempted to move, the amount of pain she felt was unreal, causing her to still her limbs.

She was alive.

It was just a dream.

A dream that will no doubt become reality if she doesn't fight back against Gemma.

Cut up and bleeding, Gemma limped inside to get her unregistered gun from her purse to finish what she started.

She had a plan. A perfect one at that.

She was going to place the blame on the Chinese for Marni's death.

Shit has been up and down with the Chinese and the club for months now.

It wouldn't be hard to aim this tragedy in their direction.

As for the events leading up to Marni's demise, Gemma started rehearsing it to herself as she made her way outside to Marni past a hysterical Charlotte.

" You came over to see your grandkids when you saw an unfamiliar truck in the driveway. The front door was open and you went inside, seeing a man attack her. You attack him from behind and he loses his balance, sending the three of us through the glass door.. That's good.."

Gemma approached Marni's motionless body, aiming her gun at her chest.

Overwhelmed, Gemma started to cry, lowering her gun, dropping it on the floor next to Marni.

She couldn't go back. She had a plan and she needed to see it through.

As Gemma attempted to stand back up, Marni opened her eyes, yanking a piece of glass out of one of her wounds, stabbing Gemma in the groin.

Gemma let out a shout, shaking her head in the process.

"You're not going to kill me, Marni."

Trying to ignore the excruiating pain, Marni slowly got up on all fours to get the gun in her own grasp.

"You're right, I'm not going to kill you, Gemma. I'm going to do something far worse."

Gemma stood to her feet, kicking Marni in the stomach, knocking her on her back.

She bent back down, grabbing Marni's neck, digging her fingers into her skin.

"What's that, sweetheart?"

"I'm going to expose you for who you really are," she replied, hearing the familiar sound of Jax's truck pull into the driveway.


	42. Chapter 42

"Ms. Sanders, I need you to stay as still as possible for me to get a clear picture. We just want to make sure there is no internal damage especially within the brain," Dr. Gary Young explained over the loudspeaker that echoed throughout the incredibly confined room.

She was trying to stay still.

She really was.

But, the all too familiar feeling called fear pumped fiercely through her, causing her body to shake on the uncomfortable flatbed she was currently laying on.

When Jax and Abel walked in on the traumatizing sight of Marni covered in blood and Gemma, who was also bleeding, with a crazed look in both of her hazel eyes, the two of them stood in shock for about three seconds.

She'll never forget the look on her son's face when his blue eyes that mirrored his father's fell onto her.

His eyes immediately began to over flow with tears and he ran over to her, whereas Jax stood his ground, staring at his mother, who could barely look at him in the eyes.

Gemma tried to touch Abel to explain she didn't mean to hurt his mommy, but he pushed her away with both of his hands, using every ounce of strength in his small body.

"No, don't touch me! You're lying! You did mean to hurt my mommy! You're only saying sorry cuz you got caught."

Those words leaving a seven year old's mouth, her grandson's mouth, nearly sent her back on her heels.

Jax looked away from his son, directing his attention back to his mother. He took out his cellphone, dialing 911.

"I need you to leave."

"Jax..," she stepped closer to her son, causing him to back up.

His nostrils began to flare and his hand tightened up around his phone that was now against his ear.

"Mom.. Now," he growled, ready to lunge at her.

He let her go.

What's going to stop her from making another attempt at this again and succeeding?

Marni can't bear the thought leaving this planet when she has a man to marry and beautiful kids to raise.

Meredith, the nurse that brought Marni in for the multiple MRI's shook her head before looking at the doctor.

"Do you believe her?"

"I'm sorry?", asked the doctor, staring at the computer screen for anything unusal.

"Do you believe her story on how she ended up in here? She said she tripped on one of her daughter's toys and fell through the glass door."

"That sounds legit. It could happen to anyone."

"Gary, this woman isn't just anyone. She's engaged to the president of that biker gang. My guess is they got into a fight, his fury caused him to flip his lid and he sent her through that glass door."

"That's just your assumption, Mere. She could actually be telling the truth. She could be lying. I won't make that call. I'm a doctor, not a cop. My job is to make sure everything is okay with my patients. But, if her fiance is responsible for this, then I'm sure he will get his. Karma tends to be a real bitch."

(Break)

The entire club including Jax were sitting patiently in the waiting room, anxious to hear how Marni was doing.

Abel was sitting a few feet away from the group of men, coloring in one of his coloring books.

Jax was lifting Charlotte up over his head, making her smile and giggle uncontrollably, giving her endless amount of kisses once his arms lowered her back down.

"Has he said anything to you," Bobby whispered to Jax, the both of them looking at a silent Abel.

"Not one word since we left the house. Not that I blame him."

"He'll be back to his usual self once he hears his mom is going to be okay."

" I don't know Bobby. He walked into some serious shit with me today."

Bobby nodded, getting up out of his seat to stand in front of Jax.

"I can go for a smoke. How 'bout you?"

Jax knew what that meant. Bobby needed to tell him something.

"Sure. Chibs, can you watch Charlotte and Abel for a minute," he asked, handing him his daughter, who started to cry when she was no longer in her father's arms.

"You got it," Chibs replied, lightly bouncing his body up and down to calm Charlotte.

Jax pushed open the exit door to the hospital, welcoming the fresh air into his lungs.

Sitting in that fucking waiting room felt like someone ripped open his chest with their bare hands and started squeezing the living shit out of both of his lungs.

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his half empty pack of cigarettes and his silver lighter.

He pulled out one cigarette with his teeth, bringing the pack in front of Bobby, who removed one with his fingers.

Jax flipped open the lighter, igniting the flame, lighting both his and Bobby's cigarettes.

"Thanks," Bobby stated, taking a long pull from his smoke.

Jax nodded, leaning against the building with his left leg propped up against the wall.

He shoved his lighter and cigarette pack back into his pocket.

"What's up, Bobby?"

"I wanna see where your head is at and don't you fucking dare say you're fine."

Jax removed his cigarette from that perfect mouth of his, exhaling the smoke that temporarily took up residence in his l refuctioning lungs.

"I'm not fine. I'm the furthest fucking thing from fine. Today, my son and I came home to find my mother in the process of murdering my future wife."

"What are you gonna do," Bobby asked, already knowing the answer.

"What I have to," Jax replied coldly.

"Jax, what you're talking about doing, no one not even you can handle that kind of weight that will follow from permenantly erasing Gemma from the picture."

"I've thought about the alternative. To let her live and I take my family elsewhere to get a fresh start. But, that's not realistic, Bobby. I know my mother. She will try again and I have a feeling she'll succeed next time. I can't... I can't have that very possible scenario constantly playing in not only my head, but my family's head. Living in fear is no way to live."

The exit door was pushed open, causing the dark conversation to be put on hold.

"Hey boss, the doc is in the waiting room to talk to you about Marni," Happy informed.

Jax and Bobby quickly stubbed out their cigarettes on the concrete sidewalk below their feet and headed inside.

Jax sprinted all the way to the waiting room, barely able to stop himself when he reached the doctor.

"Is she going to be okay? Please tell me she's going to be okay."

"Yes, she will be. She has over 100 stitches. Nothing that won't heal on its own. But, all MRIs that were performed checked out and came up negative. Nothing out of the usual."

"Thank god," Jax breathed out, his eyes beginning to water.

"Can I see my mommy now?", Abel asked, getting up from the table, making his way over to the doctor.

"Not yet, little guy. Once we have her settled into a room, I will have a nurse bring you to her, okay?"

"Okay," Abel pouted, going back to the table in the middle of the waiting room to continue coloring.

(Break)

Abel smiled to himself as he hatched a small idea in his brain.

He stood up from the table, walking over to his dad, who was trying to get a fussy Charlotte to get some sleep.

"Daddy, can I have a dollar?"

"Sure buddy." What do you need the dollar for?"

"I want to get a soda. I know where the machines are."

" I still need to go with you."

"No, I want uncle Bobby to go with me."

Bobby smiled, feeling honored Abel chose him.

"You got cash on you, brother," Jax asked, once he discovered he didn't have any bills in the main compartment of his wallet.

"Yeah, " Bobby replied, letting Abel take the lead to the vending machines.

Abel started running down the hallway, leaving Bobby in the dust.

"Slow down, buddy."

Abel past the vending Machines and ran into the open elevator.

"Shit!," Bobby exclaimed as he began to jog to the elevator.

A young nurse that was already in the elevator gave the young boy a quizzical look.

"I can't find my mommy. Can you help me find her?"

"Of course, cutie. What's her name?"

The nurse and Abel walked out of the elevator hand in hand, approaching the nearest nurse's desk.

(Break)

"Marni. Ms. Sanders.."

The nurse gently shook a sleeping Marni's shoulder, causing her to jerk awake.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I found this one in the elevator asking for you a couple minutes ago."

Marni's eyes found her son who was at the foot of the bed with a bouquet of sunflowers in his hands.

She planted her hands on each side of herself, sliding her aching body further up the hospital bed.

"Abel.. Abel honey, why are you wandering the hospital by yourself?"

"I wasn't by myself. I was with uncle Bobby. I gave him the slip though."

Marni chuckled, wincing from the pain radiating within her.

This is definitely no average seven year old.

"Buddy, why would you give your uncle the slip?"

"I wanted to see you."

She slowly moved her body over on the bed, patting the vacant spot next to her.

With a smile on his face, he ran over to the bed, setting the flowers in her lap to climb up on the bed to join his mother.

"Do you like them?", he asked, watching Marni bring the bouquet to her nose.

"I do. They're the same kind of flowers you gave me the day after I saved you from the fire. Did daddy buy these?"

"No, the nice nurse that brought me here did."

Marni touched her son's face, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She looked up at the nurse who was still present in the room.

"Thank you."

"No problem. Do you need anything else?"

"Can you pass me the phone on the table over there? I have to let my fiance know our son is with me before he sends out a leather clad search party."


	43. Chapter 43

As Jax and the club entered Marni's hospital room, Abel automatically cowered, wrapping his arms around Marni.

"Abel, is there something you want to say to daddy and your uncles?", she asked, rubbing her son's back.

He hid his face in the stratchy fabric of her hospital gown and shook his head.

"Abel.."

He knew the moment his mother said his name in that calm yet stern tone, it was best not to defy her wishes.

He let go of Marni, still staying seated next to her.

"I'm sorry, but not sorry for running away. I'm sorry for scaring you, but I'm not sorry for wanting to see mommy."

Jax and the club all exchanged amused expressions before looking back at Abel.

"You are forgiven," Jax stated, walking toward the hosital bed with Charlotte in his arms.

Once Jax finally reached Marni, he leaned down and gave her a feather like kiss on the lips.

"We'll be right downstairs if you need anything," Bobby stated, wanting to give the family some privacy.

As they began to file out of the room, Marni stopped them.

"Wait."

The club turned around to give Jax's old lady their full and undivided attention.

"I should have done this sooner, but I just want to thank each and every one of you for looking out for me and my family. We wouldn't be able to pull through many situations without your help. Thank you."

The men smiled and gave her a nod of appreciation.

"Anything for Jackie and his family. Get some rest, love," Chibs blew Marni a kiss, being the last one out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Jax took a seat next to Marni's bed, setting the diaper bag on the mobile table.

Charlotte and Marni's eyes locked with one another, causing her to reach out for her mother.

"Can I hold her?"

"She's our daughter, darlin'. Of course you can hold her."

Jax leaned forward in his seat, carefully handing Charlotte over to Marni.

Abel laid down next to her, recoiling his arms around her.

She leaned forward, pulling out one of the pillows from behind her to place it underneath Abel's head, bringing a smile to Jax's weary face.

She looked at each member of her family, discovering they all currently had something in common.

They were exhausted in every sense of the term.

"Babe, I love that you all are willing to stay over for the night, but I'm sure you and the kids would be much more comfortable at home. I'll be right here when you come back."

"No, I wanna stay here, "Abel whined.

"I'm with Abel. It's not considered home if you're not with us."

(Break)

3:16 am:

Jax opened his eyes, trying for the life of him to remember when he crashed.

He sat up in the chair, stretching his aching muscles.

His eyes shifted over to his family in the hospital bed, wishing there was enough room to lie next to them.

Marni was asleep on her back, holding their children under each arm.

Jax got up from sitting position, removing his black sweatshirt from hanging on the back of his chair.

He draped the sweatshirt over the three of them without disturbing their slumber.

He retrieved his truck's keys from inside his jean pocket and made a swift exit, closing the hospital door behind him.

He reached the first floor, finding everyone in the club awake and alert, watching some bullshit program on the waiting room's television.

"Is everything okay, brother," Tig stood up from his seat, followed by the rest of the club.

"I'm going out for a bit. Can you keep an eye on Marni and my kids while I'm gone?"

" Yeah, absolutely," Bobby replied, knowing where Samcro's former president was heading.

(Break)

Gemma sat on the living room floor of her childhood home, lining up the ceramic figurines that belonged to her mother along the floor in front of her.

The house was officially bought by a couple expecting a baby boy in five months.

The remaining furniture in the home was covered by white sheets and there was barely any boxes left within the house since most of her family's belongings were donated to the church Nate was once a minister at.

Gemma heard a vehicle pull into the driveway and she closed her eyes.

She didn't have to look through one of the front windows to identify her late night visitor.

Jax opened the unlocked front door, closing it behind him.

His eyes instantly began to water as his mother came into eye view.

She turned her head, looking up at him.

"I expected you to be here sooner."

"Sorry to disappoint. I was in the hospital with my kids, visiting their mother who you put there."

She swallowed harshly, nodding her head.

"How is she?", she asked, starting to cry herself.

"She's hurt, but alive. There's no internal damage."

As he continued to talk about Marni's condition, he felt his body grow hot with anger.

"Jax, can you sit.. Please?"

With his gun still in his hand, he did what his mother wished, taking a seat across from her.

"I wanna know why," he breathed out, having trouble to make eye contact with Gemma.

"I.. I found the real estate magazines and printouts in your truck, Jax. I thought Marni had something to do with it. Just like how I thought she was the voice inside your head telling you to leave the club. The combination of J.D. and weed pushed me over the edge and sent me into a blind rage. I wanted nothing more than to kill her. I figured if I killed her, her death would keep you in Charming."

Tears fell down Jax's face.

He shook his head, attempting to wipe away the evidence of sadness with his ringed hands.

"Who were you going to say was responsible for Marni's death if you actually killed her?"

Gemma fell silent.

"Who," he asked, his voice raising a few octaves.

"The Chinese."

Jax couldn't and didn't want to believe what he was hearing. Not only did Gemma want to murder Marni in front of their own daughter to prevent them from leaving Charming, but she was going to igntite a street war between Samcro and the Chinese.

"I know an apology can't and won't fix any of the damage I caused."

He didn't repsond, his eyes shifting to the living room floor.

"I'd like to go out to the garden if that's okay."

Jax nodded, following his mother outside to the backyard.

Gemma bent down and smelled a white rose for the last time.

She stood upright with her back facing her son.

"This is what you have to do, Jackson. I don't worry about you being okay because I can finally see you will be. Marni is a good woman who loves you more than anything. I know as long as you have her in your life, you will be just fine. You'll be more than fine."

Jax lowered his raised weapon and started to cry even harder.

"I love you with the deepest purest part of my heart. It's okay. I'm ready. It's time."

He raised his weapon, switching off the safety.

He pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through the back of Gemma's head.

(Break)

6:27 am:

Jax reentered the hospital room only to find Marni awake, feeding Charlotte a bottle.

Abel was still asleep next to her.

"Mornin' babe," Jax whispered, approaching her with a large amount of junk food in his hands.

He dropped it all onto the mobile table next to the diaper bag.

"Good morning."

He cradled her face in his hands, giving her a more forceful passionate kiss than before.

He seperated from Marni, placing a kiss on top of Charlotte's head.

"How long have you been awake?", he asked, his fingers moving a strand of Marni's hair out of her face.

"Since she woke up about an hour ago.. Were you really at the vending machines the whole time you were gone?"

He answered honestly, shaking his head no.

She was shocked, expecting him to lie to her.

She could tell from the moment he walked in, there was a weight in his heart.

"Jax.." she touched the side of his face, making him close his eyes.

Marni leaned in, giving him another kiss.

"What can I do, baby, How can I help you?"

"You just rest up and get better so I bust you the hell out of here and make you my wife."

Okay my readers, we are officially near this story's end! I plan on posting one more chapter to give this story a proper closing. I just want to thank each and every one of you for sticking it out with me while I wrote this story! Until next time...


	44. Chapter 44

Two Weeks Later:

With Marni's arms tightly wound around Jax's naked body, he continued to stare up at their bedroom ceiling with the biggest smile on his face.

After two weeks of impatiently waiting, today was the day Marni would finally become his wife.

He yearned to do it sooner.

Like he said that morning in the hospital, he wanted to marry her the moment she was discharged from the hospital.

But, Marni wanted to give them the wedding they deserve with the help of, as Abel likes to call her, "Aunt Venus."

He wanted to fight her on the subject, he really did.

He couldn't bring himself to do it.

Seeing how happy she was and how hard she worked to plan their big day.. He didn't have the heart to start an arguement with the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Marni shifted slightly in Jax's arms, moving her head in an upward position on his chest to look at him.

His eyes fell from the ceiling to his beautiful fiance's face.

"Morning."

"Morning, handsome. Tell me baby, did you get any sleep?", she asked, placing a kiss on his right pec inked with Abel's name.

"Yeah."

"Liar."

"You caught me."

" Huh, usually a whole night of sex tends to do the trick. Maybe I'm losing my touch."

Jax sat up, giving her a reassuring kiss on the lips.

"It's not you, darlin'. You were amazing as always. I just can't fucking wait to make you my wife."

She smiled, laying her head back down on his chest.

"I can't wait either."

His hand stopped raking through her long blonde locks, moving down to her back.

With his fingertips, he gently began to trace the diminishing cuts from that unforgettable day.

His soft touch caused her eyes to close, making her begin to fall back to sleep.

"They're healing," he whispered.

"Hmm?", she asked, opening her eyes, looking up at him in confusion.

"Your body.. It's healing."

"Of course it is. All wounds heal. Some may take longer than others, but they all get there eventually," she stated, resting her hand against his face.

Jax let out a soft sigh before he said Marni's three favorite words to ever leave his mouth.

"I love you."

"I love you."

He carefully rolled Marni onto her back, causing the sheets to fall from their bodies onto the bedroom floor.

She wrapped her legs around his taute waist, pulling him closer to her lubricated entrance.

He crashed his mouth to hers, plunging his tongue into her mouth.

Her french manicured nails dug into his rippled back as he entered her roughly, making the headboard hit against the wall.

The couple both moaned in unison, eager for the next thrust.

Marni reluctantly tore her mouth away from her and her fiance's heated liplock, her eyes landing on the clock on the nightstand next to the bed.

7:45 am.

"Jax, we can't do this now. Venus is going to be here in fifteen minutes and I have to feed the kids and get them ready for the day."

Jax shook his head in disagreement, delivering another forceful thrust.

"Marn, Venus always runs late and both Abel and Charlotte always can easily sleep till nine if me or you don't wake them. We have over an hour to ourselves..Maybe more. Plus, sex is a great way to prevent you from getting cold feet."

"I don't have cold feet."

"See, it's already working."

Marni chuckled, bringing her mouth back to his.

"You are somethin' else, Jax Teller."

In mid thrust, Charlotte could be heard over the baby monitor that sat on the nightstand next to the alarm clock.

"Shh, she could fall back to sleep," Marni stated, holding her breath.

Within two seconds, Charlotte began to cry from the nursery.

Jax's head dropped in defeat and he pulled himself out of Marni, rolling off of her.

" I spoke too soon, didn't I?"

Marni got up from the bed, putting on her silk white robe that was on the hook behind the closed bedroom door.

"That you did, baby. We'll just have to pick up where we left off after we say I do."

(Break)

3:36 pm:

Marni stood in front of the large oval shaped mirror located in the women's restroom of the chruch, glancing at her maid of honor who was standing behind her, securing the bow of her lace wedding dress.

"Are you sure I look okay? I feel like I could do something more," Marni asked, causing Venus to scoff.

"Baby, you look perfect. You are a vision in white. Jackson's legs are going to buckle when he sees you walk down that aisle."

Venus wasn't just saying that to boost her dear friend's confidence.

She really did look breathtaking.

Marni made the perfect decision to wear a curve hugging lace dress that contained beautiful detailing throughout the fabric supporting her pert bust.

She went back and forth on going strappless, since her wounds are still very visible.

But, with Venus by her side, she put her insecurities aside and went with strappless.

The back of the gown dipped, creating a V shape to the small of her back.

Her long blonde locks were styled in loose old Hollywood waves, pinned to the side with a white bobby pin detailed with two rhinestones.

Her makeup was simple, causing her bold red matte lisptick to stand out.

"Oh, before I forget.. I got you something else."

Venus moved away from Marni, digging into her purse that sat on the bathroom counter.

"Venus, you don't have to get me anything else. You've done so much for me already."

She pulled out a dark blue jewelry box, revealing light blue teardrop earrings.

"Venus.."

"What's the saying, something new, something blue right?"

"They're beautiful. Thank you."

"I'd figured you could pass these down to Charlotte when she decides make her own trip down the aisle."

Marni's eyes began to water as she pulled Venus into a hug.

A knock was made on the bathroom door, interrupting their moment.

"Marn, Venus, are you.."

Tig opened the door, not finishing his sentence, taking in Marni's stunning appearance.

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"You look fucking fantastic, doll. You both do."

"Thanks Tig," she smiled, placing her veil into her hair with the help of Venus.

"I came to see if you both are ready yet. I honestly don't think Jax can wait any longer."

Venus picked up the two bouquets of mixed exotic orchids off of the counter next to her purse.

Marni quickly removed the earrings from the box to put them in her ears.

"Ready as Ever."

(Break)

Tig and Venus led the way to the main part of the church.

Marni peaked in through the closed door windows to look at Jax.

There he stood at the altar dressed in his casual flannel shirt and jeans.

She loved that he decided to dress that way for their wedding.

It goes to show that they were indeed different and being different was a beautiful thing.

Abel quickly ran down the aisle of the church, pushing open the doors to where his mother was standing.

"Whoa mommy, you look like an angel."

"Thanks baby, you're lookin' pretty sharp yourself," she replied, eyeing the suit his father picked out for him.

He grinned, taking one of his mother's hands.

"Abel baby , what are you doing?"

"I'm gonna go down the aisle with you mommy since your daddy is in heaven. "

Tears fell down her cheeks as she bent down to kiss her son on the side of his head.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jax bounced lightly in his spot the moment the traditional wedding march began to play.

He looked back at his best men who all genuwinely looked happy for him.

He even exchanged a special smile to Happy, who was holding Charlotte for the first time.

Marni and Abel came into his view, nearly causing his heart to stop beating.

He couldn't believe this woman changed his entire life only over a corse of a year.

After Tara, he didn't think it was possible to love someone that deeply again.

It seemed so perfect.

It was as if this reality was a fantasy his reeling mind came up with to escape the neverending shit.

Once Marni and Abel reached the altar, Abel let go of Marni's hand and sat down in the front pew.

She turned toward Venus, handing her the bouquet of flowers.

Marni faced Jax, who still stood in absolute silence.

"I take it the silence is a good thing," she whispered, taking his hands in hers.

"There are no words, darlin'. No words can come close to describe how fucking amazing you look."

The priest cleared his throat, giving Jax a judgmental look.

"Son, we are in the house of the lord."

"Sorry. No mean to be pushy padre, but can we get started here so I can make her my wife?"

He nodded, giving him a friendly smile.

"Who gives this woman to this man?"

"We do," the club and Venus answered.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sight of God to join this man, and this woman in holy matrimony. Not to be entered into lightly, holy matrimony should be entered into solemnly and with reverence and honor. Into this holy agreement, these two persons come together to be joined as one. Before I jump right to the tradional vows, the groom has a few words to say to his bride."

Marni's green eyes filled with shock, anxious to hear what he has to say.

Jax reached into the back pocket of his jeans, pulling out a folded up page of one of the many Harley magazines he owns.

He let out a shaky breath, starting to unfolded the paper.

He thought better of it, putting the paper back into his pocket.

"I don't need to look at a piece of paper. I know every word I want to say."

"Marn, before you came into my life, I loved the idea of being single. I didn't have to worry about getting too close and getting my heart broken again like it once did. But then, you came along.. darlin', you changed my entire perspective. I wanted nothing short of a relationship with you. I fell hard and fast, promising myself I will do everything in my power to not only have you in my present, but my future as well. If you agree to be my wife in a few minutes, you will make me the happiest man alive. I love you."

Jax wiped away a tear that fell down Marni's face with a soft stroke of his thumb.

"Jax, before you, I didn't think it was even possible to find someone that I could live without. If I'm being honest, I thought the whole idea was some kind of myth. I'm so glad the universe proved me wrong. Not only did I get a great man, but I also recieved a beautiful son and daughter. We've had our fair share of ups and downs, and I know there will be more in the future. But, as long as we're together, I know we can handle whatever is thrown our way. If you say yes in a few minutes, you will make me the happiest woman alive. I love you."

"Jackson, do you take Marni to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

"Yeah, I do."

Bobby handed the silver band to Jax who slid the ring on her left ring finger until it touched her engagement ring.

"Marni, do you take Jackson to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and through health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Venus gave Marni the matching silver band for her to place on Jax's hand.

"Can I kiss my husband now?"

The priest chuckled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. Jackson, you may kiss your bride."

"Finally."

Jax pulled Marni in by her waist, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

His arms wrapped around her back, lifting her off her feet.

The club, Venus, and Abel cheered, causing Marni and Jax to smile against each other's lips.

"Now what?'

"Well Mrs. Teller, I believe we have plans that were put on hold this morning."

(Break)

Jax unlocked the door to the honeymoon suite of the five star hotel located a couple of miles outside of Charming.

He quickly lifted Marni into his arms, carrying her over the threshold, kicking the door closed.

The room was surrounded by candles and a couple of bottles of beer were put on ice in the bucket by their bed.

"Jax, this is gorgeous."

"This is our room for the next week with unlimited everything, including room service."

Jax laid her on the bed, only for her to stand up on her knees.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him to her.

"Unlimited room service, huh?"

"Yeah, because I don't think I'm gonna let you leave this room."

"Sounds perfect to me."

With a sharp tug, she yanked his flannel shirt open, running her hands across her husband's torso.

Jax pressed his hands against her back, untying the large bow on the back of her gown.

"You might need to help me get you out of this dress," he stated, attnempting to undo the stubborn buttons and a small zipper underneath.

"No problem, I can walk you through it, one button at a time," she replied, biting his bottom lip.

Okay my readers, I thought this was going to be the last chapter, but now I know for a fact, the next chapter will be the last. I guess a part of me isn't ready to bring this story to a close :(. Thank you all for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing! Until next time..


	45. Chapter 45

Outer Banks, North Carolina: Two Years Later

Coming off from a 12 hour shift at the auto shop, Jax pulled into the driveway of his and Marni's three floor home.

He turned the key in the ignition in the opposite direction, cutting off any and all power within the truck.

He reached over the small compartment which sat in between the driver and passenger seat, picking up the grocery bag that contained a pint of Ben and Jerry's chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream Marni requested before he came home.

He activated the car alarm and got out of the truck, shoving his keys in the back pocket of his saggy dark blue jeans.

As Jax came closer to the house, he could hear Charlotte's laugh coming from the backyard.

He followed the beautiful sound, only to discover an even more beautiful sight.

Charlotte was dressed in her bright pink one piece bathing suit, using her shovel to dig through the beach's sand for more multicolored rocks to add to her already enormous collection.

Marni, whose stomach was swollen with their third child, a son, had their daughter sitting in between her legs, putting in any rocks Charlotte found into the bright yellow bucket sitting next to them.

Jax began advancing toward them, welcoming the sun's late afternoon rays that fell onto his entire body.

Charlotte's eyes shifted from the sand to her approaching father.

"Daddy!"

She got up from the sand and began to run as fast as her legs would let her with her damp blonde pigtails bouncing freely through the summer air.

"Daddy!"

Jax lifted Charlotte in his arms, throwing her up in the air, causing her to let out a high pitched squeal.

Once he caught her and she was firmly in his arms, she wrapped her small arms around his neck, giving him a tight embrace.

"Hi daddy."

"Hi baby girl, I missed you. Did you miss me," he asked, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah."

"Yeah? What are you and mommy up to?"

"Looking for wocks," she replied, not being able to say her rs quite yet.

After the fifth attempt, Marni finally succeeded and was standing to her feet.

She smoothed out her light blue colored maternity sundress, making her way over to her husband and daughter.

"Welcome home, stud."

"Thanks darlin'," he replied, giving Marni a passionate kiss on the lips.

"Where's Abel?"

"He's sleeping over at his friend Trevor's. He's nine now which means he's too cool now to hang out with his mom all day."

Jax chuckled, handing Marni the white plastic bag that dangled from around his arm.

She opened up the bag and smiled.

"You just made my day that much better."

Charlotte leaned away from her father, sneaking a peak at the ice cream.

"Ooh, can I have some mommy?"

"Yes, after dinner though, okay?"

"Okay."

Jax set Charlotte down on her feet.

Once her two feet hit the sand, she ran back toward the ocean to retrieve her shovel and bucket.

"Jesus Christ, where does she get the energy?", Jax asked, winding his arm around Marni's waist.

"I have no idea, but I'm in desperate need of it. Our son here is kickin' my ass. With Charlotte, she couldn't wait to leave the womb. With him, he's really draggin' his heels," she stated, rubbing her full term belly.

"What did the doctor say this morning? Is the baby okay?"

"She said everything checks out and it's completely normal to go past my due date. She gave me a list of home remedies I can try to help move things along. If none of those work, then I'll have to be medically induced."

"And have you done these home remedies?"

"I've tried them all except one."

"Which one haven't you tried?"

"Sex tends to trigger the release of a homorone called oxy.."

"You had me at sex, Marn. Say no more, daddy will finish what he started," Jax cut her off, planting a firm kiss on her lips.

(Break)

After dinner, Charlotte automatically passed out on the couch with Cooper, their two year old golden retriever sleeping by her feet.

Without disturbing her, Jax carefully picked her up in his arms, bringing her upstairs to her room.

Cooper woke up, jumping off the couch and following Jax up the stairs.

Marni smiled, storing the leftover pasta with meat sauce into one of the plastic containers she has stored in the cabinet next to the refridgerator.

Jax quickly and quietly made his way down the staircase to enter the kitchen where his wife was.

He came up behind her, taking the dirty dish she was cleaning out of her hand, setting it down gently at the bottom of the sink so he didn't wake their daughter.

"You should let them soak a while," Jax whispered in her ear, gathering her long blonde hair into his left hand.

With her silky locks in hand, his fingers immediately moved inward to create a firm fist.

Jax gave her hair a slight tug, bringing her head backwards against his chest.

His mouth latched onto her neck, kissing and biting at the skin underneath his mouth.

"Mmm, is that an order," she asked, turning herself around to face him.

"You bet your ass it is," he growled, grabbing her ass with both of his hands.

A moan fell from her lips as she lifted his white t-shirt up over his head, dropping it onto the kitchen floor.

Jax's hands fell away from his wife's ass, landing on her long toned legs.

He effortlessly lifted her into his arms, gently placing her onto the kitchen counter.

Those skilled hands of his continued to roam her body until they reached her face.

His calloused thumbs created small circles on her cheeks as his blue eyes locked with her green ones.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, baby?"

"For many reasons. For one, I love looking at you."

"Jax.."

"I do. You're beautiful, darlin'."

" Thank you. As are you, believe me. What's another reason?"

"I love you."

Marni smiled, coiling her arms around her husband's neck.

"Sorry to break it to ya, but I love you more. "

"Not humanly possible, Marn."

(Break)

12:53 am:

Marni came back from the bathroom, shoving open the bedroom door, causing it to slam against the wall.

Her husband did not even budge.

She shuffled across the room until she was next to the king sized bed.

As she hovered over Jax, she pressed her hand against his bare chest, moving it back and forth frantically to shake him awake.

"Jax.. Jax baby, wake up," she whispered, struggling to control her ragged breathing.

"Mmm, what is it, Marn," he asked with his eyes still closed.

"My water broke. The baby is coming."

"That's nice," he smiled, rolling onto his side.

He rolled back into his original position, looking up at Marni with a huge smile on his face.

"Just kiddin', darlin'," he stated, jumping up from the bed to get dressed.

" That was good. You got me," she replied, planting both of her hands onto the mattress as her entire body hunched over due to a strong contraction ripping through her abdomen.

Jax finished getting dressed, bringing himself next to Marni to help her out to the truck.

The contraction temporarily subsided and she was able to stand upright.

When she turned around, his left arm automatically wrapped around her waist.

"Marn.."

She looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"Yeah?"

He moved his head forward, giving her a kiss on the lips.

"Looks like Daddy finished what he started."

(Break)

Seven hours Later:

Marni was thrilled Jax and her came to the decision of Charlotte and Abel being here for the birth of their little brother.

She was against the idea at first because labor tends to be a long stretch and her kids would be exhuasted and would want to be home in their beds.

Now that they were with her, she's come to find they've never been more awake.

Abel, who they had to pick up from his friend's house, was asking Debbie, the on shift nurse, about what each machine and wire did for her and his brother and if it would harm them in any way.

Debbie was great at reassuring him and explaining to him what functions the machines performed so he was able to understand it.

Debbie usually does her rounds and comes to check up on patients every twenty minutes.

But, not tonight.

With the money he earned betting with his co-workers on when his son will come into the world, he offered to give it all to her to stay by Marni's side.

She made the decision to do it free of charge because Jax scared the living shit out of her and she didn't want to see what happened if she got on his bad side.

Charlotte sat on the bed with Marni, the both of them examining each of the rocks they found the previous day.

Whenever she found a rock that stood out more than the others, she would say, " He'll like this one. I'll show him this one when he comes, mommy."

She no longer wanted her kids here.

She needed them here.

This milestone wouldn't be complete without them with her and Jax.

Plus, it was a great distraction to keep her mind off the exruciating pain that came in waves.

Marni wanted to give birth naturally, but if the pain became too much, you can bet your ass she was getting that epidural.

(Break)

Hour 9:

Jax was sitting in the chair with both Charlotte and Abel sitting on his lap, sound asleep on his chest.

Jax's eyes continued to shift between Marni and the machines connected to her body.

His wife fell asleep shortly after she was adminstered with the epidural forty five minutes ago.

Debbie stood on the opposite side of Marni's bed, continuing to observe and monitor anything and everything.

A light knock was made on the open hospital room door, making Jax look in the driection of the sound.

Who he saw blew his fucking mind.

"Hey Jackie boy," Chibs whispered, entering the room with the rest of the club behind him.

Each one of them had a wrapped present in their hands, apart from Bobby who had a gift and a small bundle of balloons in his opposite hand.

"Holy sh.. What the hell are you all doing here?", Jax asked as they came closer to their former president.

"You told us when her due date was so we took one of Oswald's planes and flew out here to surprise you. I reached out to Marni to let her in on it. She gave me a ring when her water broke and let us know what hospital you would be at," Bobby informed.

Abel was the first to slowly wake up and discover who his father was talking to.

His eyes lit up when he looked at each of his uncles.

He slid off of Jax's lap, giving each one of them a huge hug.

"You're getting big, little man," Happy stated, lifting Abel up into his arms.

"I know. Mommy said I'll probably be taller than daddy."

"Daddy..."

Charlotte was the next to wake up from her deep slumber.

She hid her face in his neck, hiding herself from the leather wearing men next to the chair.

Jax stood up, adjusting his grip on his daughter.

"It's okay, Char. They're your uncles. You might not remember them because you haven't seen them since you were a baby."

"She looks just like Marni, brother," Tig pointed out, giving Charlotte a friendly smile.

"You boys finally make it and you don't even bother to wake a girl up? That stings a bit," Marni smiled, automatically recieving one back from each member of the club.

(Break)

Hour 12:

The doctor politely hurried everyone except Jax and the nurse out of the room.

Marni was officially dialated at ten and it was time for her to push.

He sat on a small black and silver stool by her legs, moving her feet into stir ups.

Jax took Marni's shaking hand, giving it a tender kiss.

"You got this, darlin'."

She nodded in agreement.

"I got this."

"Alright Marni, are you ready to deliver the first push?"

"More than ever, doc."

She squeezed Jax's hand with a vice like grip, delivering the first push.

"Jesus Christ, this hurts so fucking bad!"

"You're doing great Marni."

"You are. You're doing great, Marn," Jax agreed, feeling her squeeze his hand even harder for the second push.

"Marni, I see the head. One more push, and he's here. "

"Okay."

Debbie came over to Marni, taking hold of her other hand.

With one final scream and push, a small cry filled the entire room.

"You did incredible," Jax gave Marni a firm kiss on the lips.

"Would you like to cut the cord dad," Debbie asked, handing him the scissors.

He released Marni's hand, making his way over to his son, severing the ambilical cord.

Jax handed her the scissors back.

"I want to see him. Can I see him?", Marni asked, sitting up in the bed, eager to console her crying son.

The doctor nodded, standing up from the stool, gently laying him in Marni's arms.

"Congratulations, you two. He's beautiful."

"Thank you," Marni and Jax replied in unison.

He stopped crying and he opened his eyes for the first time, looking up at both of his parents.

"We finally meet, Xander Thomas Teller. How are you liking it so far on the outside?"

Xander let out a yawn and closed his eyes.

"I hear ya. Momma is wiped too."

( Break)

Jax exited the hospital room, holding his newborn son in his arms.

Abel, Charlotte, and the club all stood up, making their way over to Jax and the baby.

"I can't see," Charlotte whined.

Bobby bent down , picking her up in his arms.

"He's cute. We can keep him."

Everyone bursted out into a fit of laughs.

"The little lad is missing one thing though."

Chibs reached into his pocket, pulling out a dark blue hat with the Sons of Anarchy logo on the front.

"Now, he's perfect."

(Break)

Bobby entered the hospital room to check on Marni.

"Hi Bobby."

"How are you feelin' sweetheart?"

"I could use a nap, but aside from that, I'm perfect."

"So is your son. You and Jax are gonna have to keep your little heartbreakers on lockdown."

"Don't we know it."

"Jax seems to be good. Really good actually. This is the happiest I've ever seen him. I'm glad my brother has finally found someone to make that happen."

Marni smiled.

"Aww thanks Bobby. Even though he's happy, there are times when his ghosts come back to haunt him."

" He doesn't hurt you and the kids, does he?"

"No no, of course not. He does what he does best when awful shit gets thrown his way. He shoves it down, doing everything he can to prevent it from coming back up. I hope one day he breaks that habit and realizes he can come and tell me when the ghosts become too loud to hear anything else around him. "

"Have you told him that?"

"I tell him all the time."

(Break)

Forty Eight Hours Later:

3:23 am:

Over the baby monitor, Xander could be heard crying in the nursery.

"I got him," Marni stated, pulling the covers off of her body.

"No, I got him. It's my turn," Jax replied, sitting up in the bed, bringing the covers back over Marni.

She couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided to check on Jax and the baby.

She headed down the stairs to find Jax in the living room.

He was sitting on the couch, feeding their son a bottle while he was watching a show about motorcycles that Marni could never for the life of her remember the name of.

She entered the room, taking a seat next to the both of them.

She coiled her arm around his free one, resting her head on his shoulder.

"You're already trying to get our son into Harleys? He's only two days old."

"Believe it or not, this is the only channel I can put on and he doesn't cry."

"If you say so."

Jax gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you."

"For what, handsome?"

"For coming into our lives. For saving our son. For saving me."

"Jax, I just had a baby. My emotions are all over the place. When you say things like that, there's a good chance tears will start flowing."

" I mean it. I love you."

"I love you too.

The End

I just want to thank you guys for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! Each of you are the best! I might revisit this story down the line because this one holds a special place in my heart :). I hope you'll read my future fanfics! Until next time..


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello, my readers! I was rereading my story the other day, and I wanted nothing more than to write another chapter for Until the Smoke Clears! I guess I just can't say goodbye to Jax and Marni just yet! This chapter will take place about five months after Xander was born. Let me know what you think!**

While she stood in front of her bedroom mirror, Marni pulled her hair back into a ponytail, tightly securing it with a black elastic hair tie.

As she gave herself a final once over, she could hear Xander crying hysterically from the nursery.

Marni quickly left the bedroom to go check on her youngest son, discovering Jax was already in the nursery with him.

He was sitting down in the rocking chair, attempting to feed Xander a freshly made bottle only for him to push it away with his small hands and cry in utter frustation.

Jax looked up from him, showing signs of relief the moment his blue eyes fell onto Marni who was in the doorway.

"What's going on," she asked, making her way over to Jax.

"He's been fighting me all day, Marn. He refuses to eat. I can't even tell you how many times I've tried. He just won't budge," he replied, gently rocking Xander in his arms to console him.

"Okay. Let me see him."

Jax stood up from the rocking chair, handing Xander to his mother.

"Are you giving daddy a hard time today, my munchkin, " she cooed, taking Jax's place in the rocking chair.

She rooted her feet to the tan carpet, using her legs to gently move the chair.

"Babe, can you hand me the bottle?"

Jax nodded, doing what was asked of him.

The moment Xander saw that the bottle was in Marni's posession, he stopped crying and his hands latched onto both sides of the bottle.

He assisted her in bringing the bottle's nipple to his mouth, nearly downing the entire thing within seconds.

Marni's eyes shifted from her son to her husband, who was in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing that I wasn't?"

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"Of course."

"Absolutely nothing. I think the change in routine is what's getting to him. Now that I'm back to work, I don't get to spend all my time with him glued to my body, and he needs time to adjust to that new reality."

"Do you want to hear my theory?"

"Always."

"I just think he loves you more than he loves me."

"Uh Jax, that isn't a theory. That's a fact," teased, recieving a smirk from him.

Once Xander drifted to sleep in Marni's arms, she slowly removed the now empty bottle from his mouth.

Without creating any sharp movements, she stood up from the chair, bringing him over to his crib.

With Jax standing next to her, she effortlessly laid him down without disturbing his current slumber.

"What would I do without your help darlin," he stated, wrapping his arm around her, planting a firm kiss on the side of her head.

"I ask myself that same question," she replied as she turned her head to direct her full attention toward him.

Marni leaned in, kissing him on the lips.

Jax opened his eyes first, realizing for the first time in twenty minutes that Marni was still dressed in her usual uniform, her dark blue f.d. t-shirt and matching jeans.

"Marn, why are you still dressed in your uniform? You've been home for over an hour."

"That's because I'm going back in. I'm picking up a shift for Wolly. His daughter is sick and the ex-wife won't be back in town until Monday."

With everything in him, Jax tried to conceal his disappointment."

"How long is the shift?"

"Six to six. Don't worry, I'll be home just before the kids wake up so I get my unforgettable birthday sex that you promised me."

* * *

Since Marni was back to work, Jax has come to find that sleep no longer existed in his wheel house.

He was far too worried about her to get his own much needed rest.

He looked at the alarm clock on the nightstand that was placed on Marni's side of the king sized bed.

12:00 am on the dot.

His muscular arm reached across the bed, picking his cellphone off of the nighstand.

He flipped open his phone, hitting the number one and dial option.

After a couple of rings, the phone call was never completed and went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, this is Marni. Sorry I missed your call, but if you leave a detailed message at the beep, I'll get back to you as soon as I can."

Once the signature noise was made, Jax slowly sat up in the bed, leaning against the wooden headboard.

"Happy birthday, darlin'. Please be careful and get your perfect ass home already. You know I can't sleep when you're not next to me. I love you, Marn."

He closed his phone, ending the short but sweet voicemail.

* * *

Jax put his insomnia to great use and started decorating the entire house for his wife's birthday.

Charlotte held onto the stair's railing as she carefully came down the curved staircase.

"Daddy."

Jax turned around, seeing his daughter at the foot of the stairs with her blonde curls completely disheveled and her green eyes barely opened.

"Hey Char, what are you doin' up?" Did you have a bad dream?", he asked as stepped off of the chair that he used to help decorate, and went over to her, lifting her up into his arms.

"No. I heard something down here."

"Aww baby, did I wake you? I'm sorry."

"It's okay. What are you doing?"

"I'm setting up for mommy's birthday."

Her eyes lit up and she bounced in her father's firm grip with enthusiasm.

"Ooh ooh, can I help?"

"Are you sure you're not too sleepy?"

"No, I'm up. See," she stated, widening her eyes.

"Just for a little while okay. Then, you have to go back to sleep."

"Okay. Let's get Abel too. He can help too, right daddy?"

"I would Char, but he has school tomorrow."

"I want to go to school," she pouted.

"You will before you know it."

* * *

The home's decorations were complete and the kids were gathered in the living room with Jax.

All that was missing was the woman they went above and beyond for.

Six o'clock came and went, and Marni still haven't returned home.

It was now 3:00 pm, and she was finally on her way home.

The sound of a car pulling into the driveway got everyone's attention.

"Mom's home!," Abel jumped up from the couch, running to the front door.

Charlotte followed suit with a birthday card she created in her hands.

Jax stood up from the couch with Xander in his arms, taking larger than normal steps to reach the front door that much quicker.

"Dad, that's not mom's car."

Jax looked outside the screen door's glass, seeing a red fire rescue truck in the driveway.

His fucking heart stopped beating and dropped into his stomach.

This was it.

Today was the day he and the kids would get a visit from the chief, saying that Marni was not coming home.

His eyes began to water as he adjusted his grip on Xander.

"Uh Abel, you and Char go in the living room," he stated, feeling a lump form in his throat.

"Why?", Abel asked.

Marni got out of the passenger's side of the car, jogging up the pathway to her home.

Abel and Charlotte pushed open the screen door, meeting their mom halfway up the stone path.

She knelt down as they ran into her arms.

"Happy birthday, mommy!", Charlotte yelled, wrapping her arms around Marni's neck.

"Thank you, baby. I'm so glad I'm finally home. I missed you guys."

Jax remained at the door with Marni giving him a puzzled look.

"Is everything okay?"

"The truck.."

"Mason gave me a ride home since my car wouldn't start. Our house is on the way and he offered to drop me off. You have nothing to worry about. We are just friends," she smiled, touching his face with tenderness.

* * *

Marni entered the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

She removed her robe, wearing nothing but the diamond bracelet made with hearts Jax bought her for her birthday.

She climbed her way up the bed, straddling her man once she reached his sheet covered waist.

"Are you too tired? I could always take a rain check," she whispered, as her hand gently rubbed his package.

He shook his head and looked at the ceiling.

She took his face in her hands, making him look at her.

"Jax, you've been off since I got home. Did I do something to upset you?"

"No.. Not really."

"What did I do?"

"When I saw the red truck, I immediately thought the chief was going to come to the door, announcing that I no longer had a wife and my kids no longer had their mom. I can't.. I can't get it out of my head, Marn. Now, I just keep thinking about if it's not today, then when will it be?"

Marni wrapped herself up in the top blanket, dropping her head.

"Jax, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare the shit out of you like that."

"I know you didn't mean to, but you did."

"We've talked about this, baby. I'll be fine and I'll always be careful. I promise you."

"You might abide your promise, but that doesn't mean the universe will."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to quit."

Marni fell silent, sliding herself off of his body and laid down next to him.

The silence grew louder as they both looked up at the ceiling as if the answers were in fact above their heads.

"Is that why you're so eager for us to have our fourth? If I'm pregnant, then that means I'll be home and on temporary leave."

"It's part of it."


End file.
